Our New Adventure
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: A Continuation of my Fabrevans Fanfic "New York Adventures" ENJOY! :) Follow the story of Sam and Quinn as they take on a New Adventure headed their way :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Congratulations Graduates of OSU! Go out and explore the world!" The speaker finally ended the ceremony. They were official graduates and ready to explore on jobs they mastered on for 4 years, but not Quinn. Quinn has stayed in contact with Mr. Jerry Sherlock and everything's set for her application at the New York Film Academy. Sam and Judy Fabray were her only companion at her graduation. Both of them went to the football grounds where the ceremony was held to meet the new graduate.

"There she is!" Judy Fabray said as she hugged her daughter.

"Aww, mom. Thank you so much." She hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you mom."

"I'm so happy for you, honey. Finally, you're an official graduate." Her mom said.

Quinn smiled and faced her boyfriend.

"Yeah! Finally! Welcome to the team graduates!" Sam said as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips and hugged her.

"Thanks, babe. I was really worried you wouldn't make it."

"What? Of course, I have to be here! We got back from Orlando this morning and I immediately took the next flight to Ohio." Sam and his family went to Orlando for 3 days as his graduation celebration. He graduated a week before Quinn.

She ran her fingers through his hair and cheeks. "Thank you. I promise you'll get your sleep tonight."

"I sure hope I get to sleep tonight...after what's about to happen." He was really shaking and his hands were getting cold. He looked very formal at his girlfriend's graduation but Quinn didn't question him. He was looking extremely sexy with his red long sleeved polo and slacks with leather shoes.

"What... What's about to happen?" She asked feeling confused. She looked at her mom who was getting teary eyed but trying to control it.

Sam smiled at her and held her mother's hand. Judy squeezed it and nodded. He moved closer to Quinn and sighed deeply.

"I know you deserve a better one than this but... I don't know how. I guess my intentions are enough to make this feel special. I thought hard about a graduation gift to give. I even asked you what you wanted and all you said was for me to be there when you graduate...Maybe you'd want me to be there when you grow old and live life to the fullest?" He got down on one knee and opened a tiny red box. "I want to take care of you and cherish you for the rest of my life. Will you marry, Quinn?" He was starting to tear up.

Quinn was tearing up too. She was so speechless so she just nodded and made Sam stand up.

"Yes?" Sam asked and Quinn nodded, cupping his face as she kissed him on the lips. Everyone who saw applauded them and cheered on. They hugged and Sam lifted her and spun her around. When her feet were back on the ground, they kissed again.

"I love you so much. I love you." Quinn said as Sam repeated her words. Sam removed the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger and they kissed again.

"Mom! You knew about this?" Quinn was crying as she embraced her mother.

"Of course, I have to know before he does it. Sam asked permission about 2 weeks ago and I just knew I had to agree. I'm so happy for you, sweety. Congratulations!" Judy said in an embraced as Quinn kept repeating "thank you, mom" and "I love you so much".

When she released, Judy hugged her future son-in-law too. "Remember everything we've talked about, Sam. Take care of my daughter. I love her so much. Her father loves her so much." Judy was in tears again.

"Of course, mom. I will. I promise." Sam said. Quinn couldn't stop herself and hugged her newly fiancé once again. "I love you so much, Quinn." Sam whispered. They all went back to Judy's car and Sam drove them home. He dropped his stuff at their house before going to her graduation. There would just be a mini celebration at their house with a couple of relatives with the 3 of them. When they got home, Judy went straight to the kitchen to finish off her preparations while Sam and Quinn sat on the couch. Quinn's feet was is so much pain after wearing high heels for about 5 hours so she stretched out her legs as Sam massaged her feet.

"I can't wait to do this every day." Sam smiled at her and she was just staring at him.

"Of course, I'll rub your feet after a long day's work too. I promise to buy more cooking books so I'll have something special prepared for you when you get home." Quinn said and Sam just smiled. Quinn knew she had to open a topic that stayed on her mind after his proposal. "So... New plan. I'll talk to Jerry Sherlock tonight and cancel my application. Maybe I can come with you when you get back to Nashville so we could settle things with your parents too."

"No... No, no, no. You are not cancelling your application. You're gonna continue that. It's a one time opportunity you should never miss. Listen..." He pulled her closer to him and held her hands. "I was thinking... If you're gonna be in New York studying for 2 more years, I'll gladly wait for you. I'm not gonna rush things. We're still gonna be together...engaged. I'll wait for you to finish that film academy, and then we can get married. We can plan along those 2 years but I want you nothing on your mind but me when you walk down that aisle. Are you gonna be okay with that?" He asked and kissed her hands.

"Sam, I'm willing to give up that dream if it means having to start the rest of my life with you. I have a degree and I'm fine with not adding another one."

"But I want you to. Okay?" She cut her off. "Everything that's planned before I came will happen. And that's my dream...for you to live yours. We're gonna make this work together okay? 2 years won't be long. And we may not notice it but, our wedding day's gonna come sooner than we know it." He added.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "You're the best. I feel so lucky and blessed. Thank you." She said and kissed him again.

"Anything for you, Quinn. Come here, Mrs. Evans." He whispered and they both laughed in an embrace.

Xxx

2 days after her graduation, Sam went back to Nashville. Quinn was spending some time with her mom and other relatives in France for about a week. She needs to go back soon because she'll have to prepare everything for her departure to New York.

Sam was sitting in his room when he remembered something he's been keeping for a long time now. He grabbed the piggy bank locked in his cabinet and went back to his. He remembered all the memories he had with this piggy bank. The first coin he put in, the first bill, the first thought about cracking it open and every little detail he had with it was still fresh on his mind.

"Ready to open that?" He was surprised to see his dad at the door looking at him.

"I've been saving up since I was 8. I told myself I'll open this when I need it for something really special." He said, smiling at his piggy bank.

His father went closer to him and sat on his bed. "Is she that 'something really special' you've been waiting for?" He asked.

"I didn't use it when the Backstreet Boys had their comeback concert here in Nashville so that must mean she's more than special to me." They both laughed hard.

"You're really ready to do this." His dad enlightened him with his decision. "I've seen you grow, son. Not only as a man but as a person. It's just sad we wouldn't see Quinn as your fiancé."

"She's spending time with her family before she goes to New York. But I'm sure we can work things out soon."

"When's the wedding?" His dad asked.

"We've decided to push it after she finishes her 2 year course in New York. I didn't want to be the one holding her back from her dreams."

"Well, do you have a plan for when she's in New York?"

"Of course, I do. I planned everything before proposing. I talked to her mom several times too."

"We better meet her mom soon, too. We have to make sure your mother-in-law is as good as your mom."

Sam laughed. "Of course, you will, dad. In time. I promise."

"Are you scared?" He asked his son.

"Of marriage? I have some fears but I'm ready. I'm sure of my wife."

"Of leaving us?" He added to his question. His dad was starting to tear up.

"Dad, come on." He hugged his father as he was feeling the tears on his eyes too. "We'll always come back here, of course. We'll visit from time to time."

"When... When your mom first heard about your proposal, I had to stay up all night to calm her from crying. She wasn't just losing her son; we were both losing our little boy. Our little Sammy."

Sam laughed with a bit of crying. "Stop crying dad. I'll always be your son. Nothing will change. I'll just be someone's husband and hopefully, one day, someone's dad."

"I'm really proud of you son. You're starting to live your life. I love you, Sam." His dad cried more.

"I love you, too, Dad. Thank you for everything." Sam cried too. They finally let go from their embrace and his dad gave him a hammer.

"Let's see how many you've earned from those 14 years."

Sam finally cracked open his piggy bank and saw the many coins and many bills he has earned over the past 14 years. He saw a lot of $5 and $20 but he felt really proud to see 5 $100 dollars. While trying to count his savings, he saw a note. An 8-year old Sam note for the future Sam written using a blue crayon.

_"Dear Sam,_

_If you see this, congratulations! You just found something worth the wait._

_Love, Sam; 8 years old"_

Xxx

The time has finally come! Tomorrow will be the day Quinn leaves for New York. She's lying on her bed talking on the phone with Sam.

"All your stuff ready?" He asked.

"Yup. All set. I got one big luggage and a pretty big hand carry bag. My mom asked me to leave some stuff. She said she doesn't want to have the thought of me leaving forever." She laughed.

"Do you have an apartment already? Any plans when you get there?"

"Not really. I'm gonna have to check out some apartments when I get there. I might stay in a hotel for a while."

"How about money? Are you gonna get a job?"

"I plan to, of course. Well, my mom told me she got me covered for at least about 4 months until I'm settled. I have to budget everything at $1000 per month. I have some savings at my bank account anyway so I guess I'll be fine."

"That's awesome. Are you excited?"

"Nervous...really. New York was such a big place. I don't think I would've survived that before without you."

"You'll get the hang of it, I'm sure. I'm proud of you, really."

"Thanks, babe. I'm really gonna miss you though. You are gonna visit me, right? Time to time?"

"We'll see each other, no matter what. I promise."

"That's good. Or else, I'm shipping this ring back to you." She joked as they both laughed.

"Let's see if you can." Sam laughed harder.

"Don't dare me, Sam Evans!" She said.

"Okay, enough. It's late. Time to sleep, Mrs. Evans."

"I love it." She giggled a bit. "Goodnight, Mr. Evans."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

They ended the night with a smile on their faces. The next day, Quinn was feeling pretty hyped. She waited for Sam to message her for the day. She didn't look at her phone too much as her and her mom was getting ready for her flight. After a while, it was time to leave for the airport. When she was about to board, Sam still has made no contact. Quinn felt pissed and upset but she had to turn off her phone as she went inside the plane.

She got to New York at about 9 in the evening. The moment she landed, she immediately turned on her phone. Still, no message from Sam. She just decided to go to a hotel to rest her head down. Jetlag was adding pain to her head. She got a cab and when she was about to open the door, someone from her left held on the handle first.

"What the?" She said as she looked at the guy wearing a grey baseball cap, plain white shirt, black jeans, carrying a back pack with a luggage in hand.

"OHHHH MYYY GOD!" She nearly shouted while jumping for joy and embraced Sam really tight. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call? Oh my God!" She kept going while feeling teary eyed and jumping but Sam was just laughing.

"Okay, okay, okay. Babe. Stop moving." He calmed her down while cupping her face. "Listen, get inside the cab. Let me handle things and explain everything later." He was still laughing at her reaction.

"Okay, okay! You just surprised me too much!" They had both their luggage put inside the trunk as they went inside the cab.

"Wellington Hotel, please." Sam said as the drive started the engine and started driving.

"Okay, will you please explain everything now? I'm still in shock mode, Sam. I will never be okay with your surprise! You're giving me a heart attack!" Quinn said, still feeling the joy he gave her.

"Later, okay? I'm still not over your reaction!" He laughed harder.

"Hey. I know you two." The driver said as he looked at the mirror.

"Uhm... Yes?" Sam asked.

"You were both my passengers about 2 years ago. You were the girl who got my cab first and you were the jerk who stole her ride."

"Not really a jerk...but yes, your facts are true." Sam said.

"Yes, you were, Sam. Such a jerk move." Quinn teased as she laughed.

"Seems you two aren't fighting anymore, huh? What happened?" The driver said.

"Well... We're actually engaged now." Quinn informed with such delight.

"Engaged?! Wow! Time flew by so fast. First was a cab fight and next thing I know, you're engaged. Are you sure with this man, lady?"

Quinn laughed. "Yes, I am. Just as long as he won't steal my ride anymore."

"Of course, I won't. We'll be riding the same ride from now on. Mine is yours; yours is mine right?" Sam said.

"Of course, babe." Quinn said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, that is true. A secret to a long lasting marriage is honesty and cooperation. You have to work together not let the other do things alone. The guy needs to provide for her lady in everything while the girl must support her man no matter what. That's how my wife and I stayed together for 40 years now."

"That's amazing! 40 years is such a good number! How many kids do you have?" Quinn asked.

"We have about 6 kids all in all."

"Wow, 6." She said, feeling amazed as not many marriages and family is as strong as that. "Sam, I want 6 too." She whispered to Sam and his eyes and mouth went wide open in shock. "Was marriage hard at first?" She asked again.

"Yes, of course. You're just starting to get used to be with your partner."

"But we've been together for about 2 years now. I'm so used to having Sam with me." Quinn said.

"You're with him, as your boyfriend. But everything changes when he becomes your husband. Trust me, you will found out something you still don't know about each other. Being in one roof and just the two of you, things will definitely change but the love you have with each other will make you stay under that roof."

Quinn looked at Sam and smiled. As a response, Sam smiled back and locked his hand with hers.

"Okay, we're here. Same hotel I dropped you guys off 2 years ago." The driver said and Sam paid him.

"Thanks for the talk. We really appreciate it and we'll definitely use it as a guide when we need it." They got off the cab and asked the bell boy to get their stuff. They went to the concierge to get a room.

"Reservation for Sam Evans." He said.

"You have a room reserved?" Quinn asked and Sam just smiled. "Okay, you really have to stop being cute and all and just tell me your plan!"

"We'll talk about it later okay?" He said as the on the desk gave them their key and they went up the room.

They didn't know, Finn was at the lobby and saw them but he decided to just back off. It's not that he didn't want to talk to them but he had a better plan in mind.

Xxx

"Okay, this is just too sweet." Quinn said as she entered the room.

"Or course, babe. You deserve the best." Sam said as he dragged their luggage inside the room.

"Mhmm. Can I just say? I love the fact that you got a room with just one king size bed." She winked at Sam.

"Well..." He pulled her close to him in an embrace. "I just thought if we're going to get used to living together, my wife and I need to share our bed. I haven't slept in the same bed as you for 2 years." He kissed her on the lips. "I missed waking up beside you." He added.

"I don't know how many times I've said this but thank you. I feel so spoiled with you though." She kissed him on the lips.

"Better get used to it, babe. You're dealing with that for the rest of your life." They both laughed.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a quick shower and then we'll talk." She kissed him for the last time and went to the shower. While Quinn was showering, Sam unpacked and fixed their stuff. Sam went to take a quick shower after Quinn and they settled in bed. They decided to sat down first and cuddle a bit as they were about to talk.

"So, tell me. What's up?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, well, I talked to your mom after you got back from France. I told her, I'm staying in New York with you. At first she was hesitant but she said, she'll be more at peace knowing you're safe here with me." Quinn was just smiling all throughout.

"What about work? I thought you were in talks with a studio in Nashville?" She asked.

"I gave that up. I'll just look for a job here. Studios here will definitely pay me bigger and I get to be with you of course. I'll start looking for a job tomorrow, I promise. Then, we'll get our apartment."

"Okay." She whispered. "What did my mom say about living together?"

"First, she said no, straight to the point. I tried to give reasons and then she agreed. After that, we had about an hour of her giving instructions like taking care of you as though you are already my wife, no baby until we get married and all. It was such a long conversation that I almost fell asleep."

Quinn laughed out loud.

"Okay, here's the thing babe. I'll pay for everything we need. Apartment, appliances, food and all you need to do is pay for your personal needs." Sam said.

"What? No, no, no, Sam. We're paying together. My mom's sending me money every month for 4 months. We'll pay together. I can't let you pay for everything."

"I'm the guy. I'll support and provide for my family."

"Yeah, but remember what the driver said? Cooperation. I need to give my share. We're not even a family yet. Budgeting wouldn't be that hard."

"I'll look for a job tomorrow, plus I have a big saving in my card. You might need a lot of things for your school, too. Just use your money there."

"Okay. Can we not argue on this? You pay for the apartment, I'll pay for the grocery, and we'll both pay for the appliances. Our savings will go to our future and by future, I meant, during and after our marriage. Deal?" They we're both fighting for their own arguments.

He let out a big sigh. "Okay, fine." He said but he looked like he didn't want to agree.

"Baby, please." She held his hands. "I don't want to argue about this. We need to work together right?"

"Okay. Come here." She went beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll find an apartment tomorrow. I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too. Let's go to sleep. Long day tomorrow." Quinn said.

"Yeah, of course. Goodnight." They kissed for the last time that day. He spooned her and called it a night.

Xxx

"Babe, come on. We're gonna be late. It's already 10." Sam called as Quinn was still preparing her stuff for the day.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Quinn said as she went to the living room of their hotel room wearing a simple yellow dress.

"Wow, good morning. I guess the sun just shined in this room." Sam said. He wore his sunglasses, teasing her girlfriend.

Quinn let out a laugh. "Shut up, let's go."

They went down to the lobby and saw a much unexpected guy who still had the guts to show his face to them.

"Quinn..."

"Finn... What are you doing here?" Quinn asked feeling very surprised.

"I saw you arrived last night. You look beautiful, as always." Finn said smiling at her. "Quinn, I'm sorry about last night. Please give me one more chance. My feelings never changed."

"Finn, back off. We've settled this before." Sam got in their way.

"Back off, Sam. I'm not talking to you." Finn pushed him. This triggered Sam to fight back. They kept pushing each other until Quinn cut her off.

"Stop it, you guys! Finn, I'm sorry but I don't want any more trouble. We're engaged and I want to ask you to respect that please."

Finn felt destroyed. He cried and just left the scene.

"Some things never change here." Sam said as Quinn held her hand.

"Enough okay? Let's go. Forget him." Quinn said.

They went out to find an apartment for them. Their plan was to get something simple and not too big since they plan to buy a house once they are financial able. They've been to 3 different apartments and none of them satisfied them. Some were too big, some were too expensive and some were just not their type. On the fourth apartment they went to, it was finally the perfect one. It has a kitchen, living room, dining area and 2 rooms. It was all for $500 dollars. The bills were separated from this. They cashed in the apartment and told the land lady they'll move in about 2-3 days after.

Both of them had lunch and went to their personal errands. Quinn went to NYFA to confirm her application while Sam went to find a job.

Quinn got to the front desk and told them about the scholarship from Jerry Sherlock and she was finally settled. She just had to get all her requirements and finish some appointment scheduling. When she turned to leave the desk, she bumped into a guy who was carrying some papers. Quinn's files were all tied up in an envelope but the guy's stuff was a mess.

"Oh, no. I'm really sorry, I didn't see you!" Quinn apologized.

"No, it's okay. I was moving the wrong way too." He picked up his stuff and Quinn helped him. "I haven't seen you before."

"Well, I'm just new. I just got here... I mean, literally." She laughed.

"You're enrolling too?" He asked.

"Just fixing my application. I got a scholarship from Jerry Sherlock."

"Wow, that's amazing. Welcome to NYFA."

"Are you enrolling?"

"Just a follow up. I'm a graduate her but I'm taking a 2 year course in addition. Acting classes."

"Ohhh. So you're an actor?"

"Trying...to be an actor." They both laughed. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm gonna get my requirements at the Horizon hall. Do you know where that is?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going there too. Let's just go together. I can easily help you get your requirements. I know a lot of people." They walked to the Horizon Hall to pick up Quinn's requirements.

Quinn got all what she needed easy with no stress and really fast. The guy returned her files after passing it to the heads of the department.

"So, Quinn huh?" He said.

"Yeah, what's your name anyway?" She asked.

"I'm Brody. Brody Weston."

"Nice to meet you Brody. Thank you so much for everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"A coffee would be nice though. I know a place here." He smiled and she just agreed to go to show her gratitude.

They had a really good conversation over coffee. Quinn knew she had to tell him that's she's engaged in a not obvious way. He congratulated him and told her he has a girlfriend in Australia too for 5 years in a long distance relationship and they both had a good talk.

On the other hand, Sam got an appointment with 2 studios in the following days. He knew he had to find another as the studios weren't a sure job for him yet. He passed by this resto-bar and saw a sign saying. "Wanted: Musical performer at night."

He decided to go in and ask about it.

"Hey. I'd like to ask about the sign outside. The one about a musical performer." He said.

"Yeah, I'm the owner. Are you interested?" She asked.

"I'm gonna asked for the schedule first, how it's gonna work and about the...payment."

"Well, just an acoustic performance from 8-11pm every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday nights. Payments are... $300 a week."

"Holy crap! I'll take it!" Sam was surprised. That was already enough for the apartment pay in half.

The girl laughed at his reaction. "Okay, sir. Thank you. Here's my card. Come by tomorrow night and we'll do some sound checks."

"Alright. This is amazing. I'm glad I passed by this place." He said as he smiled. "Elaine Brown." He read the card.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Sam. Sam Evans." They shook hands and talked a little bit more about music.

After a while, Elaine offered something. "Would you like a beer?"

"Oh, not really. No. Thanks. I'm actually in a hurry also. Me and my fiancé are having a dinner tonight. But I'll definitely call you tomorrow."

"Oh..." She was surprised to hear the word fiancé. "Okay, well. Thanks again, Mr. Evans."

"Call me, Sam. And no, thank YOU." Sam said as he went back to the hotel to prepare for the dinner with Quinn.

The dinner was awesome and they talked about their adventurous day but none of them told each other about their newly found friends. In the end, they went home full and satisfied. They had a couple more sexy time moments before officially sleeping the night off, ready for the new adventure New York's about to bring them.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I DID! AS ALWAYS! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE! THANK YOU! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam and Quinn fell asleep pretty late last night. Sam was only wearing boxers while Quinn was wearing a shirt and her panties. They didn't have sexy. They were just naughty and played around until they fell asleep. It was already 9 in the morning and Sam has an appointment by 10. Just like yesterday, he was spooning her. His arms wrapped around her and their legs are on top of each other. Quinn woke up to the feeling something hard hitting her behind.

Her eyes were still closed as she giggled. "Sam..."

Sam was still sleeping. "Babe." Quinn whispered. He still wasn't responding so she grabbed his hand and slid it down her panty. She felt him respond when his fingers started moving along her lady parts. He was wide awake alright. He started nibbling on her neck and she was just feeling alive.

"Mhmm. What time is it babe?" He asked.

"9." She turned around to face him and she started kissing on his cheeks to his lips.

"I have a meeting at 10." He said but he didn't stop making out with her.

"Eh. Come on babe." She said as she held on to his hard on.

"Oooh. Quinn, I can't be late. I promise we'll do it tonight. All night if you want." He teased as he felt her touch him right there.

"Just a quick one, please." She went for his neck.

"Alright. You know I can't say no to my girl." He said as he rolled over her and made out with his girl. They felt extremely sexy beating each other's lips with their own. Under the sheets, Quinn went down on him, pulled out his length and started swallowing it. Sam was having the time of his life. After a while, he pulled Quinn up and over him.

He moved her panty to the side and slowly entered inside her. They started slow, feeling each other's bare skin until Sam went faster. Both of them started moaning while Quinn was kissing him on his neck down to his chest. He turned her over so that he was on top this time. Their pace started going faster and faster. Soon after, Sam was almost there. He thrust in a little more fast until he came. He pulled out from her and release on her body, under her shirt. Sam fell down on his back beside her as he was starting to catch his breath.

"Wow." Sam said as his breathing slowed down.

Quinn took off her shirt and wiped his cum on her body.

Sam faced her and kissed her one more time. "Great way to start the day." He joked.

Quinn laughed and kissed him back. "Maybe we should start every morning having sex."

"I like the sound of that babe but I really have to go now." He kissed her for the last time and went to take a quick shower. Quinn went back to sleep as Sam prepared for his meeting. When he was about to leave, he woke up Quinn.

"Babe... Babe, I'm gonna go." He said, tapping Quinn.

"Mhmm. You got everything you need? Your photos? Camera? Anything else?" She asked.

"Yep. Got everything I need. Just my goodbye kiss."

She got up and kissed Sam on the lips.

"Thanks. Get up in a while okay? I'll be back by lunch time. We'll buy appliances and move it to the apartment."

"Okay, noted. Good luck on your meeting. I love you." She said.

"I love you too. I forgot to tell, I'm leaving tonight. I got a side job at a resto bar a couple of blocks away from the hotel."

"At a resto bar? Why didn't you tell me last night? What you gonna do there?" She asked.

"I got a job as an acoustic performer. $300 a week. That's a big deal. 2 weeks is enough to pay for a month in our apartment."

"Okay. I want to come tonight."

"Sure. I'll be auditioning tonight first but I'll be playing the whole set from 8 till 11pm."

"Alright, start moving. You're gonna be late." Quinn said as Sam left for his meeting.

Xxx

_Hey Ms. Brown. This is Sam Evans. I'd like to confirm my sound checking for tonight. Thanks in advance!_

_Hey Sam! Please, call me Elaine. Ms. Brown sounds too formal. I'll see you tonight then! Be there before 8. _

_Awesome. Thanks, Elaine. I'll be there with my fiancé, if that's okay. She'd like to watch._

_It's fine. She can just stay in the audience if it's not croweded._

_Great! Thanks again!_

"Sam. We're having lunch. Phone down. You know our rule." Quinn said when she noticed him looking busy with his phone and stopped eating her salad.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, babe. That was just the owner of the bar. I was just confirming my sound check for tonight."

"What songs are you gonna perform? I'm excited to hear you again."

"I still don't know. Haven't made a list yet but I'm gonna need about 20 songs prepared. I'll see what I can think of later."

"Well, whatever happens, you'll be amazing, I know it." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, babe. But I'm more excited in buying our stuff for the apartment."

"Me too! What are we gonna buy for today?" She asked.

"Well, hopefully we'll buy everything. First, of course, would be our bed. A big one, may I add. Next would be the couch and table for our living room. Dad said he'll send my television at home about 2 weeks from now. For the laundry, we can just go to the shop from time to time. Also the fridge! But we'll just buy the small one first okay. Of course, you're cooking stuff! We can't miss that!" His excitement was showing too much that Quinn had to calm him down.

"Sam... Sam! Keep it down." She laughed holding his hands. "Don't you think it's all too much? I mean, do we have enough budget for those things?"

"Of course, we do. Look. Quinn, like I told you, I have a lot of savings, remember? Plus... I sold my car back in Nashville." He said which shocked Quinn.

"You what?!"

"I won't be able to use it anyway! So... Might as well, sell it so we'll have more budgets for us. I'm still saving up for a second hand car so we'll have something to use here in New York."

"But that's your precious car! Why would you sell that? You loved that car!"

"But I love you more, okay?" Her hysterical self stopped. "There are several things that I loved...that I had to give up. But it was all worth it...cause I was doing it for someone I love more... You."

"Sam... You've done so much already and I felt like I haven't given my share yet."

"Quinn. You've done enough. You've done the most important thing in this relationship. You said yes." He held her hand. "You must remember that I'll do anything to make you happy. I want to make this relationship worth lasting forever."

"I love you, Sam. So much. More than you'll ever know. You've made me so happy and contented with my life. And yes, we'll work together to make this last forever."

They finished off lunch really quick as their time was really limited. It was already 2 in the afternoon and they need to bring all their appliances at the apartment by 6 pm. Shopping was really one of the most exciting things for both of them and now that their doing it for their home. They were done exactly at 6:30 and brought everything to the apartment.

They settled with a queen sized bed with 4 pillows, one long couch and a lazy boy, a small fridge, and a kitchen set with stove and oven. Quinn thought of something to save money. They'll go to an antique shop to buy all the other furniture they need.

They immediately went back to the hotel to change. While Quinn was preparing, Sam was listing out some songs to perform that night. He was feeling really nervous since he's never done something like this before. After some quick preparations, they went off to the resto-bar. They got there and there weren't a lot of people. Maybe about 30-40 were his only audience plus the crew.

"Sit somewhere for a while, I'll just talk to the owner." He told Quinn as she followed his orders. Sam went to find Elaine and saw her doing some papers over the counter.

"Hey, Elaine!" He said.

"Sam! You're just in time. Ready to hit the stage?" She asked.

"Yeah. Anything else I need to know before I go?"

"You have an hour to use that stage. 20 minutes to play then 20 minutes to rest and then 20 minutes to play again." She explained.

"Oh, great. That's good. I thought I was gonna play for the whole 3 hours." Sam laughed.

"There are 3 of you who are gonna play tonight and if you get the gig, you're gonna be part of the 3 regular performers."

"Okay. Should I go now?"

"Yeah. The cable's over there, the stage is ready for you. Did you..." She stopped. "Did you bring your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Oh. Yeah. My fiancé's right over there." He pointed out and Quinn was talking with someone on the phone. "Can you please ask someone to bring her a drink? An iced tea, maybe. I'll pay for it later."

"Yeah, sure. I'll ask someone."

"Cool, thanks. Wish me luck!" He went to the stage and fixed his guitar. He was feeling really nervous about this and the crowd wasn't really paying attention to him. They were just talking and making some noise.

"Hey, uh, good evening guys. My name's Sam Evans..." They crowd still wasn't paying attention. "And...uh, I'll be playing for you tonight. I hope you enjoy. This first song is for my... lovely fiancé over there. Quinn." They were still making a lot of noise.

He started playing his guitar. When he started to sing, the crowd went quiet.

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stops me and steals my breath._

Their eyes went to him and ears were captivated that their smiles started appearing.

_And emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

The cheers started rolling and everyone seems to be enjoying his performance. Quinn had a really big smile on her face that she couldn't take off. The crowd started singing with him all throughout the song. He just gained his confidence that he sounded better than ever. When the song was over, everyone gave him applauses and cheers. He felt so overwhelmed that some even gave him a standing ovation. He performed a couple more cover songs until his first session was over. He went back to Quinn's table and she congratulated him with a hug and kiss.

"I'm so proud of you! That was amazing!" She said.

"You really think so? I felt like my voice cracked on some of the songs. That was really nerve-wrecking!" He was still shaking in a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"No, it didn't! You sounded just fine. I loved it." She said and someone interrupted their talk all of a sudden.

"Hey Sam! That was amazing!"

"Oh, hey, uh. Thanks Elaine. I hope it wasn't really obvious that I was nervous." He laughed.

"It's fine. It's your first time here. They loved it anyway."

"Thanks again." Sam stopped when he heard his girlfriend let out a cough. "Oh, Quinn. This is Elaine. She's the owner of the place. Elaine, this is my fiancé, Quinn."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Quinn extended her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Quinn." She shook her hand. "Well, I'd have to say. You might have just gotten the job sooner as now, Sam. Congratulations."

"Really? That's great! Thank you so much, Elaine." Sam smiled widely.

"Well, I better go now. I still have some things to settle." Elaine said as her hand was on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh, yes. I think you do." Quinn said with a very sarcastic smile.

"Uh... Okay. Enjoy the night." Elaine bid them goodbye and left the scene.

"You never told me the owner was a girl." Quinn said.

"Oh yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Nothing..." Quinn just shrugged the thought off her mind. After a while, Sam went back to the stage and performed his final set. He performed a couple of original songs too which were highly appreciated by the audience. When he was done, he had his final talks with Elaine about the scheduling. He will be performing every Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. There is no certain time on when he'll perform but every performer must be at the resto-bar by 8pm.

Sam and Quinn left and went to find something to eat for dinner. It was just a quick meal as both of them were really tired.

Xxx

The next day, Sam and Quinn decided to look for furniture for their apartment. They went to this really attractive antique store which sell furniture at a very low and worth prices.

"Okay, so we're gonna need 2 small cabinets. One for you and one for me. A desk set to put in our room. A small table for the living room and a dining set." Quinn listed down.

"Cool. I guess we'll find everything here. This place is huge."

"I know. It looks amazing. You go find our cabinets and I'll go find my desk. Let's meet back here in about... 10 minutes."

"Great. Happy shopping." Sam said as they parted ways to look for their own furniture.

Quinn was looking at these smooth wooden desks and really checks every little detail of it when she bumped into a familiar guy.

"Oh, hey Brody! Shopping for desks?"

"Quinn! So good to see you again. Yes, actually. I'm throwing my old one since it's looks so rusty already. You find anything you like yet?"

"A lot! All of them are really nice, I can't really choose just one." She laughed.

"Well, how many have you seen already? Got any top 5? Maybe I'd like to get one of those choices."

"Yeah, check them out. I've seen like 7 and I think I'm down with 2 options so you can have the other one." Quinn pointed it out.

"Yeah. It does look nice. How much is it?" He asked.

"$75 I think."

"How much is the one you're getting?" He asked.

"About $90."

"Do you like both of them?"

"Yes. I just thought you're here alone and my fiancé and I are sharing budgets on this so maybe we can just get the more expensive one."

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll get the more expensive one. You get the cheaper one."

"What? I definitely think you'll need more of the savings than we do."

"You need the savings more. You're starting a family right?" He gave her a smirk.

She just smiled back. "Okay. Thanks, Brody." She was shocked when someone from behind put an arm across her shoulder. "Sam!" Her face was like she just saw a ghost. "Didn't see you there."

Sam just smiled at her and looked at the guy in front.

"Hey." Brody said.

"Oh! Sam. This is Brody. He helped me with my requirements at the academy. He goes there too. Brody, this is my lovely fiancé, Sam." She introduced them.

"Finally! Nice to meet you, bro!" He extended his hand for a shake.

"You too." Sam shook his hand. "Have you seen any desk you like, babe?" He asked.

"Yeah. This one!" She said with an exciting smile.

"Great. I'll just inform the counter about it." Sam doesn't look too happy.

"Okay, let's go." She locked her hands with his. "We gotta go. I'll see you soon. Thanks again, Brody." She smiled at him and they left.

On the walk to the counter, Sam was being a little too cold on her.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm okay. It's just that my fiancé didn't tell me about this new found friend of hers who's apparently a guy that helped her on her school requirements. So, yeah. I'm okay."

"Sam!" She stopped him from walking and turned him to her. "It slipped out of my mind okay? I totally forgot about Brody."

"Really? For a guy who helped finish your requirements easier?"

"Yes. I was focused on meeting my fiancé that night for our special dinner." Their voices were getting a bit louder.

"Tss." He walked away.

"Sam! Don't walk away from me!" She ran for him.

"What?!"

"Are we seriously arguing about this right now? I didn't make a scene like this last night when you didn't tell me about that Elaine girl!"

"That was business, Quinn! Business!"

"Ugh!" She pulled out some cash out of her purse. "Pay for our stuff then let's go!"

"We're not even done yet!" Sam said.

"I don't care, Sam! I just want to go home!"

"Keep it. I can pay this myself." He put it back inside her purse which pissed her off more. She left him at the store and went straight back to the hotel. He was pissed off to and decided to not follow her.

Xxx

It was already 6 in the evening and Quinn just woke up from an angry nap. She checked her phone and there were no signs from Sam. She decided to just take a shower and check again after. Maybe he was in a meeting or something but she's sure he was just cooling down like her. When she got done, Sam still wasn't there. She got kinda worried and felt like she should be the one to make the first move. She was drying her hair when she heard someone enter the room. She acted like she didn't hear a thing and continued drying her hair with the towel.

Sam went inside and played with the keys he has on his fingers.

She still wasn't facing her.

"Quinn." He finally called but she still was acting busy.

"Quinn. Come on. It's time to move out."

"I'm not leaving this hotel like this."

"What?" He asked and went closer.

She stopped with what she's doing and faced him. "Do you seriously think I'm going to spend my first night in that apartment with us, like this?"

"Can you please stop being childish and talk to me about this?"

"And now I'm the one being childish? Recall how you acted at the store a while ago, Sam and tell me who's childish between the two of us." She went back to drying her hair.

Sam sighed and looked down at his keys. "We've only been here in New York for 3 days and we're already fighting about each other. We're not even married yet."

"Well, tell me now if you want to back out so I can look for another apartment."

"Quinn!" He shouted which made her look at him. "Are you throwing it all away because of just one argument? What happened with working as a team? Making this relationship last forever?" He reached for her hand. "Can we be mature about this? I'm sorry, okay? I never should have done that a while ago."

She closed his hand with both of hers and kissed it. "I'm sorry, Sam. I should've told you about Brody. I just didn't see him as a big deal. He just helped me and he knows about you. I told him I have a fiancé and he has a girlfriend. He was just being friendly."

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Elaine too. She was just an owner. Nothing special okay? I'm sorry, Quinn." And they went in for a kiss.

"Let's not fight like that ever again okay?" Quinn asked.

"I promise. I'll always be honest with you from now on."

"Yes, me too. I promise."

"Listen, Quinn... Can we promise each other to avoid jealousy? I want you to always remember... Never forget, Quinn. You're the last girl I will love. Only you and maybe, if we'll be blessed with a daughter. I love you okay? Remember that, okay?"

"Yes, baby. I promise. I love you too. Only you." They kissed again.

"Now... Our home is waiting. Ready to go?" He said as he hugged his fiancé.

"Yes. I'll fix our things now." Quinn packed all their stuff and both of them went down.

Xxx

"No peeking!" Sam said as he helped her walk to the door.

"Yes! I know!" She laughed as she walked forward.

"Wait. I'll open the door." He opened the door and helped her get in. She walk a bit more until she was in the middle of the place. "Okay. Ready?"

"I've been ready for so long now! Show me!" Sam took off her blindfold and she just saw the perfect place for him and her.

She was in their living room with their long fabric sofa couch and lazy boy. In the middle of the seats was a mini table, decorated with a flower vase surrounded by pebbles. To her left, she saw the kitchen. She saw their newly bought kitchen appliances and their mini fridge. Behind her was the dining set. It wasn't big but it was enough for four persons. Plates, glasses, utensils and table cloths were prepared. To her right was the bed room. When she was about to go there, Sam stopped her.

"Nope. Not yet. That's a surprise." He said. "Come to the kitchen."

They walked to the kitchen and Sam opened the fridge for her. He went grocery shopping and there was a wine. Sam grabbed it. "Dinner for two?"

"You're full of surprises always!" They went to the dinning and pulled a chair for her. He poured a glass of wine on her glass and went back to the kitchen. He brought out a platter of roast beef and some mashed potato for them to dig in.

"This is the best dinner ever." was Quinn's description of the night.

"To our new home!" Sam lifted his glass for a toast.

"To our family."

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quinn woke up pretty early on their first morning at the apartment. To be honest, she had a really hard time sleeping as she was excited to do some housework and all for her husband to be. She got out of bed without waking Sam up. He was obviously tired since his snoring was so loud. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. The bathroom looks really clean and complete of everything. She went to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. It was still 8 in the morning so she was quite sure, Sam won't be up till another hour or so. She opened every cabinet to check what Sam did. She was pretty impressed to see complete sets of kitchen needs. She opened one drawer and saw two aprons. One was blue and the other was red. She grabbed both of it and opened it up. She thought it was really sweet and adorable of him to buy those when she saw the blue one had texts saying, "Daddy's Cooking Today" and the red had, "Mommy's Cooking Today." She couldn't contain her overflowing excitement and wore the red one. She started brewing coffee first and checked the fridge on what to cook. She grabbed some bacon and eggs and started cooking. She set the table for two and the coffee started to smell. It was oh so good that Sam woke up.

He went out of the room wearing only his blue boxers. He saw her fiancé busy cooking in the kitchen. He went closer to her and hugged her from behind. "I can get used to waking up like this." He whispered.

Quinn turned to face him and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning, baby."

"Mhmm. It really is a good morning." He kissed her back. "You saw the aprons?"

Quinn giggled. "I thought it was very lovely. I love it. Why don't you take a seat over there? Breakfast will be ready in a while."

"Okay." He kissed her head and went to the bathroom first. When he got out, Quinn was already waiting for him at the table. They had breakfast and talked about random stuff.

"So, babe. I have a meeting at 10 for another job interview. Guess where?" Sam said.

"New York Film Academy?" She teased. "I hope you get in." She laughed.

"I'm afraid not." He laughed too. "Vogue." He said with sexy and fancy voice.

"Wow! That's a big opportunity!" Quinn was so happy for him.

"Yeah. That's why I gotta wear something formal today. I really want to make a good first impression on them."

"Don't worry, Sam. You'll be fine. Just be yourself. You're good; I know you'll get in." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, babe. How bout you? Any plans for the day?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I'll just stay here for a while and unpack our stuff. I have to make sure this house is cleaner than green before my fiancé gets back." They both laughed. "What time will you be home though? I gotta buy some stuff for school and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Yeah, of course! I'll be back about lunch time. We'll eat out and buy your stuff." Sam finished off his meal and went on to take a bath while Quinn washed the dishes. When Sam got out of the shower, he was surprised to see his clothes laid on the bed. His dark blue long sleeved polo, his black slacks, his black necktie and his leather shoes.

He peaked out the bedroom door and shouted at Quinn who was cleaning the dishes. "Someone seems to be ready to be my wife!"

"I try!" Quinn shouted back which made them both laugh. Sam wore his clothes and prepared his stuff. He gathered everything he needed for the meeting and placed it on his bag. After a while, Quinn entered the room.

"You done?" He asked.

"Yup. All cleaned up." She said and picked up his necktie on the bed. "Come here." She said.

"I don't think I'll wear a tie. I might choke on too much pressure." He said, still fixing his bag. Quinn went to him and asked him to stand up. When he got up and faced her, she fixed her collar and started putting on the necktie.

"You said you want a good first impression right? Well... Formality is one way to do that and necktie adds formality." She said while tying his tie around his neck.

"Can I marry you right now?" Sam blurted out and giggled.

"If you can find a priest in 5 seconds then... I do." She joked at him. "There you go. Handsome as ever." She said fixing back his collar.

"You're perfect, you know that? I love you." He said as he kissed her on the lips, cupping her face with his hands.

"I love you too...but you're gonna have to leave. Now. It's almost 9:30." She said as they both laughed.

"Okay. I'll be back by lunch time. I'll see you later."

"Good luck! I love you!" And Sam left for his meeting.

Xxx

Sam got to the building minutes before 10 am. A little while after 10, he was called inside for the interview.

"Hey. Good morning." Sam greeted.

"Good morning. Have a seat please." Said the interviewer. "May I see your resume please?"

Sam gave his papers.

"Samuel Evans." She read.

"You can call me Sam. Sam I am... And I don't like green eggs and ham." He said with a grin on his face and the person who was interviewing him just looked at him for about 3 seconds...and burst out of laughter.

"You're really funny, Sam! I like it. So, are you originally from New York?"

"Nah, I just transferred here. I'm actually from Nashville but I'm staying here now with my fiancé."

"Oooh. That's awesome. My dad's originally from Nashville too. You just won 10 points for being a fellow Nashville citizen."

"That's good to know." He laughed.

"So you popped out the big question?" She smirked at him.

"Yeah. Not too long ago. Just about 2-3 weeks ago." He smiled.

"When's the wedding?"

"Well... We've decided to push it off till she finishes her 2 year course in New York Film Academy before we finally walk to the altar. Gonna do some more saving for two years but we're living together. We just moved into our new apartment last night."

"That's awesome. Maybe this interview will be your good luck charm in your new home."

"I hope so." He giggled.

"We'll see. May I see your sample photos?"

"Yeah, sure." He gave her his envelope of pictures and when she pulled out the files, her eyes just went wide. He took it as a good sign as she looked really impressed.

"These are amazing, Sam. How long have you been taking pictures?"

"I majored in photography in college for 4 years and about a year before that, I started playing around with a film cam. That's when I found interest in photography."

"This one has to be my favourite!" She showed him the photo. "Where did you take this?"

"Oh. That one was when I visited my girlfriend. She's from Lima, Ohio and I just decided to do some street photography one day."

"Beautiful. Well, Sam. I gotta give it to you. You're really made for this job. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to personally hire you not just because you're a good photographer but also because you're my homie."

He laughed at her using the word "homie."

"I truly believe you deserve this job. You'll be working under me here in the studios. Our focus will be on photo shoots. Not only that but you'll also be recommended on special events like private weddings, parties and so. Being in vogue, I'll give it to you straight... You'll be paid good cash. You'll be paid per shoots but shoots come like only twice or thrice per month. Not including the private events."

Sam was in awe of her presentation of his works. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Can I... Can I just ask if how much do I get per photo shoot?"

"Around...$600-$750."

Sam squeeked like a little girl which made her laugh.

"But..." She added. "This isn't any job, Sam. Hardwork and dedication. You'll be spending so much time with the shoots and editing so you're gonna need a lot of tender, love and care from your fiancé." She joked.

"She knows how to make me feel loved so I'm cool with that." He laughed back.

"Ok. You're gonna have to go back on Monday to fix all your records here and then, we'll have another meeting by Wednesday for your first assignments."

"Awesome. I'm ready. Thank you so much."

"Welcome to Vogue!" She said extending her hand.

"Thank you so much, Ma'am." He shook her hand.

"Lara Shireman. Call me Lara."

"Thanks, Ma'am Lara."

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes, Ma'am. You will." Sam grabbed his stuff and left the room. He walked out very successful and he literally danced his way to the elevator. When the elevator door opened, he saw a very unexpected friend who happens to also work in Vogue.

"Kurt?" The surprised Sam said as he entered the elevator.

"Oh my God! Sam!" He said as they got into an embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now!"

"Since when?! I haven't seen you around!"

"Well... I got the job about 3 minutes ago. How about you? Do you work here?"

"Yes. I'm the assistant of Isabelle Wright. A really cool and fashion icon here in Vogue."

"That's great. I hope I'll get to see you more often. I'll be working in Photo shoots at the 17th floor."

"I'm sure we'll get to see each other often. I might deliver some clothes at your floor. We're at the 22nd floor. How's Quinn? Have you guys settled in here already?"

"Yeah. We're just about to go have lunch. I'm gonna pick her up right now. It'll be her joy if you'd join us!"

"Ooh. I'd love too, but I still have work. I'm actually in a meeting right now and I was just asked to buy coffee at the Starbucks at the ground floor."

"Well, okay. But you're gonna have to visit our apartment soon, alright?"

"I will. Here! Get my number." Kurt said showing his number as they got to the ground floor. "I'll text you soon, Sam so we can catch up."

"Alright. Take care, Kurt." They hugged it out as Sam went back home.

Xxx

"Babe, I'm home with good news!" Sam said as he entered their apartment. When he got inside, Quinn wasn't on the couch, dining or even the kitchen so he thinks she was in their room. He opened the door and said, "Qui... OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?" To his surprise, Quinn was holding something...or rather someone unexpected.

"Sam, he's so adorable." Quinn was holding a baby on the bed.

"Where did you get that?! Your mom's going to kill me! I thought it'll take 9 months in the mother's womb before the baby's born!" He was babbling and shaking so much.

"Sam! Calm down!" She said trying to keep her voice low as the baby was sleeping. "Sit beside me. I'll explain things."

Sam was still shaking and speechless about everything. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Here's the thing... About 10 minutes after you left, I decided to take a shower. While showering, I heard the doorbell ring. I just went on showering thinking it was you. After a while, it rang again. I hurried taking a shower thinking you left your key. I put on my robe and opened the door but no one was out there. Nothing but a basket containing this baby. There was a note attached to it. Look." Quinn grabbed the note from the bedside and showed it to Sam.

Sam read it:

_Please take care of my baby. He's 4 months old and I cannot support him anymore._

"I tried to look for the mother but I could no longer see her. He was carrying a bottle of milk when I saw him. Luckily, he wasn't the crying type and fell asleep about an hour ago."

"We should take him to child support centre."

"What?" Quinn said.

"Why? Are we keeping him?" He asked.

"Why not?" She asked back.

He was just quiet cause he didn't want to take care of the baby as the mother might come back soon anyway. On the other side of his head, seeing Quinn hold that baby was the most precious thing his eyes ever laid on.

"Sam. I think we should take this as a sign. Maybe... He's the start of our real journey in life."

Sam just stared at her. After what felt like a million years, his simple reaction spoke a lot of words. He kissed Quinn straight on the lips with so much passion that Quinn felt everything he wanted to say. After a while, he pulled back. "You know I want nothing but to grow old and have my own family with you."

"Thank you, Sam." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I was thinking...maybe we could buy stuff for baby after we buy my school stuff?"

"Of course, we can. What should we buy?"

"Clothes? Food for the baby? But I think we should buy him milk only. I'm not really sure if we can feed him solid food already."

"Okay. Maybe we could schedule a check up with a doctor just to make sure. Have you seen your schedule already?" He asked.

"Not yet. I'll check now. Please hold him for a while." Quinn said, handing over the baby to Sam but didn't reach for him.

"Quinn. Wait. I'm scared."

Quinn laughed. "What are you scared about?"

"I might drop him. I don't know how." Sam was nervous about this. He didn't expect to be a daddy so fast.

"Don't be silly! Here." She helped him reach for the baby. "I'm sure you've seen a mother carry her child. Just hold him gently." She assisted him until he was fully in his arms. "There you go."

Sam instantly had a different smile on his face. He was feeling happy but he has never smiled that way before. It was like a whole new level of happiness. "Hi baby. I'm daddy." He whispered, not trying to wake him up.

The joy Quinn felt in her heart was different as well. Hearing Sam talk to the baby as his daddy was the best thing she's ever heard since Sam's first 'I love you' to her. She then grabbed her laptop and checked her mail for her schedule.

"Alright. Here's my schedule: I have Tuesdays/Thursdays at 1:30pm till 4:30pm, Wednesdays are from 9 in the morning till 3pm and Fridays are... Oh gosh." She stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"My Fridays are from 4:30pm till 7:30pm."

"Oooh. That's late. I'll just pick you up there."

"But you have work."

"Yeah...at 8pm."

"Aren't you gonna be late?"

"I can manage. I'm not letting you go home alone at night." He kept adoring the baby. "Oh. What about the baby? Where are we gonna leave him?"

"I was thinking about that too. Maybe you can take care of him while I'm at school when you don't have work." She kept browsing the internet. "Oh, great. I just saw that there's a child care and nursery at NYFA for mother students. The payment's quite big though."

"How much?" He asked.

"10 bucks per hour."

"I guess we can work that out. I'm not gonna be out a lot anyway. I can just stay here. We'll just make that an option when we're both busy."

"Okay, well... I don't a school on Monday. Maybe we can schedule an appointment with a doctor then."

"By the way, guess who I just bumped into at vogue."

"The bar owner?" She looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

Sam laughed. "Kurt. He works there too."

"That's amazing! What did he say?" Quinn sat beside him.

"I told him about us settling here. I even asked him to come and have lunch with us but he's still working so..."

"Did you get his number?"

"Of course, I told him to meet with us one day when we're all free."

"Awesome. Shall we go now?"

"Sure. I'll just change my shirt. Hold Nemo first." He handed the baby to her.

Quinn's smile changed in a snap of a finger. "What did you just call him?"

"Nemo." He answered with a serious face.

"Nemo? Are you serious, Sam?"

"What's wrong? Nemo's one of the greatest movies of all time."

"You're naming our son based on a fish! Don't you see what's wrong?!"

"Well, Nemo's a better name than Scooby!"

"And now a dog?!" Quinn couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"Well, do you have a better name to think of?" He asked, fighting for the names he thought of.

"Any human name would be better!"

"Try me!" He dared.

"I can't think of any right now." She said, covering the baby's ears. She was scared that he might hear his father's suggested names for him.

"If you can't think of a good name I approve of, I'm sticking with Nemo." He stood up and changed his shirt.

"I'm sorry, honey. Your daddy can be kind of a dork sometimes. But I love him, anyway." She whispered to her almost awake son.

Xxx

"Sam... Sam, Sam." She called while they were in the taxi.

"What?" He said as he turned to her. Sam saw his baby boy now fully awake and was staring at Quinn like he was trying to figure out who she was. "Hey, little Nemo. How's your sleep?" Sam was giving him his finger to hold but he started to cry.

"Shh. Honey, it's okay. Mommy's got you." Quinn tried to calm him down. "Looks like he doesn't approve of Nemo too." She said, making her point clear to Sam.

"You named your child, Nemo?" The driver asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, it's fine. My wife named our first born, Scooby." He said while shaking his head.

"Ha!" He told Quinn, feeling like a winner.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Driver here disapproves too." Quinn said.

"Not really. Well, at first yes but I kinda got used with Scoob...but then there's my daughter, Peg."

"Peg?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Pegasus Marie. I really didn't know how to react to that but my wife's the boss."

Everyone in the vehicle went quiet; Even the baby.

"Well, I guess it's clear that I should be in charge of the baby naming in this family." Just when Quinn said that, they got to the mall where they'll shop for the things they need. They went out and started their shopping with Quinn's school stuff. She decided to just buy 2 notebooks and 2 pens. After a while, they went to shop for their baby.

"So, do you have a list on the things we should buy?" Sam asked.

"Not really but I have a lot of things in mind. Maybe we can start with a crib and stroller?"

"Alright, let's go." They went to find some and ended up with a blue stroller and a simple crib. They even bought a baby holder where they can carry the baby like they're carrying a bag in front of them. All of these were left in the baggage counter and they'll just pick it up when they go home. After that, they went for the baby clothes. Quinn enjoyed finding clothes for the baby boy and wanted to actually buy every baby clothes she can see. They just look so adorable and she can already imagine her son wearing all of them.

Sam was carrying the baby while Quinn shows him the clothes.

"How about this one baby? You like baseball clothes?" She asked but the baby was just looking at her then looking at Sam and pinching his cheeks.

"Baby, look at mommy." Sam was trying to make him look at the clothes but he's not cooperating. He was just playing with Sam's face.

"Okay, I guess I won't ask for your opinion anymore. Mommy will decide." Quinn said and picked out about 15 pairs of clothes. Suddenly, a sales lady went up to them.

"What an adorable family. Would like to see some sleep wears for little guy right here?" She asked.

"I guess, we could look for a couple." Quinn said as they were led to the baby pajamas.

"Here's a cute one for you." She gave them a blue onesie.

Quinn checked the clothes and got about 3 of them with different styles. The sales lady thanks them and unexpectedly asked for the baby's name.

"Uhh..." Both of them didn't know what to say.

"Nemo... Say thank you to the sales lady, honey." Quinn said which made Sam smirk. Quinn immediately pulled Sam away from the sales lady.

"Well, well, well... It looks like mommy agrees with your name, Nemo." Sam said as he played with his son.

"Shut it, Sam. I was just caught off guard. I didn't want to seem like we just stole that baby." Quinn said, going to the pacifier and bottles section.

"It's okay, little man. Mommy's not in the mood for some jokes." He whispered to the little guy as they continued shopping.

Xxx

Baby shopping ended early evening and they decided to eat dinner at home. They bought some gerber for the baby to eat. Dinner was lovely and so was the baby feeding, even though it was quite messy. After a while, both of them teamed up the bathe their little guy. The crib was placed in their room beside their bed. When everything was done, both Sam and Quinn felt so exhausted. Quinn took a bath last and when she got out of the shower, the baby was fast asleep on Sam's chest. She couldn't help but smile at the view of her family. Quinn went beside them and kissed the baby's head then kissed Sam's cheek.

"He looks so cute, I can't believe he fell asleep playing with my hand." Sam smiled at her.

"Do you think we'll be great parents?" She asked.

"Of course. We'll be the most amazing parents ever." Sam said, giggling.

Quinn was rubbing her hand on the baby's back. After a while, she spoke up. "Andrew."

"What?" Sam asked.

Quinn smiled. "I saw the name Andrew 7 times today. I just felt a strong connection to it."

Sam looked at her and smiled. "I like it. Andrew Evans."

Quinn kissed him on the lips. "I'm excited for what's to come. Our family started sooner than we expected it but... I'm glad it did. No regrets."

"I am too...and I promise we're gonna make this work. I'll be the best husband and father that I can be." Sam said.

"I love you, Sam." She kissed him again. "Place him on the crib so he can sleep well."

"Just one more thing, Quinn." He said as he placed the baby on his bed.

"What?" She asked, lying down.

"I love the name, Andrew but what do you think about a second name? Like... Andrew Nemo Evans." He lied down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

Quinn just quietly laughed out. "Go to sleep, Sam!"

**THERE YA GO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED BUT I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD! I LOST MY INTERNET CONNECTION SO THAT'S WHY. HAHAHAHA. PLEASE DO READ, REVIEW AND SHARE! I MIGHT UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN IT REACHES ABOUT 20 REVIEWS HEHEHE THANKS AGAIN AND ENJOY! :D TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK/WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That Sunday became the first official family day for them. Sam and Quinn decided to put on baby Andrew's park outfit and went out for a picnic. Quinn couldn't help but blush at how adorable her little baby was. She kept hugging and kissing him while Sam took lots of pictures of his family. They packed some snacks, fruits and drinks to bring at the park. While shopping the other day, Sam found a little ball at the mall which he thought Andrew would love. He was right and Andrew kept playing with it ever since.

Andrew wasn't hard to take care of. He wasn't the crying type. He would only cry when he's alone, he wants food or there's something going on inside his diapers. He slept peacefully and woke up a couple of minutes after his parents wake up. He easily got used to his parents too. He loves playing with Sam's mouth and he smiles a lot when Quinn carries him. Andrew loves to play around with his parents too. Just before they left for the park, Andrew was like testing his mother. Sam was taking a bath while Quinn fixed and prepared their picnic basket. Andrew was seated in his baby chair while playing with his ball and watching his mother pack stuff.

Andrew drops his ball on the floor and looked at it. Quinn picked it up and gave it back to him with a smile. She went back to finish the sandwiches.

Andrew drops the ball again and looked at it again. Quinn picked it back up and gave it again. "It's okay, honey." She smiled at him.

When Quinn went back to her work, Andrew dropped the ball again. It looked like he was actually doing it on purpose. Quinn picked it back up and gave it to him. "Andrew, mommy's busy. Play time later okay? I promise." She kissed him on the head.

Quinn went back to the sandwiches and let Andrew play with the ball. Unfortunately, the baby wasn't happy about it. "Ahh!" He shouted, throwing the ball on the floor.

"Andrew, that's bad. Don't throw the ball." Quinn picked it back up but didn't give it back yet. She talked to her son. "Andrew, are you mad? You're not supposed to throw the ball okay? Just play with it." Quinn said and the baby was just staring at her. "Answer me, Andrew Michael Evans." She knows he knows how to respond when Quinn talks to him like that.

Andrew was staring at his mother but then, grabs her nose with his hands. This made Andrew giggle. Quinn couldn't help but smile at her baby's laughter. She kissed him on the lips. "Okay, honey. I'll just finish packing our stuff then we'll play." She gave back the ball and finish preparing their stuff as fast as she can.

After a while, Sam went out of the room all geared up for their family day. He played with Andrew so that Quinn can finish fixing the picnic basket. After a while, they left for the park.

That night, Quinn and Sam had a conversation after dinner while watching over Andrew rolling on his play mat.

"Babe, I forgot to tell you. I already told Kurt about the baby." Sam said.

"What? Why?" Quinn was surprised. She didn't want anyone knowing about Andrew until the papers are fixed and everything as it might reach their parents' ears.

"I just needed to ask him okay? I was thinking... We should get a referred doctor than some random one for Andrew. Once they found out that we haven't officially adopted him. Child support might get him from us in just a snap. I'm just trying to be safe." Sam explained.

Quinn understood his intentions then. "What did Kurt say?"

"Well, at first he kept shouting. He said, he's excited to meet Andrew. He'll be willing to design his clothes by his first birthday." They both laughed. "I also asked if he knows any doctor around so we can schedule Andrew's check up tomorrow."

"And?" She asked.

"His boss knows someone. We have a scheduled appointment tomorrow at 2pm, Dr. Miller."

"Does the doctor know about Andrew?"

"Not really, I just told Kurt that we'll explain it tomorrow."

"Ok, great. I'm actually terrified." She said, trying to play with Andrew.

"Of what?"

"I don't know...what if, the favour won't be in our hands? What if... Andrew won't be officially ours? Especially, we're not yet married. Are we even qualified?" She let out all her worries.

Sam grabbed her hands. "Hey. Look, we'll work this out. I mean, we didn't...steal the baby. Someone left it for us to take care of. We're just doing them a favour. It's just that, the baby's ours. He's our baby, okay?" He tried to make Quinn calm.

"I hope so. I mean, I don't plan on giving him up anymore." Quinn carried Andrew. "The moment I looked into his eyes, I knew we have some kind of connection. Like, heaven sent him to us." Andrew started to suck his thumb then and was about to doze off.

"Of course, he is. I'm gonna fix everything okay? I'll look for help so we can adopt him officially." They sealed it with a kiss on the lips. After a while, Andrew was fast asleep. They decided to call it a night too as it has been a tiring day for the Evans family.

Xxx

Morning came and Sam has to go to Vogue to fix his papers. When he woke up, Quinn was already feeding Andrew at the dining area. He needs to be in Vogue by 10 am to fix his papers. Quinn has decided to play with Andrew while Sam is away. He got to the office just in time to fix all the requirements and information. He met with his boss first, Lara Shireman, before going to the HR and the other offices. When finished everything at about 12 noon. He felt so tired from going to places with his papers. She went back to his boss' office to get his weekly schedule but when he was about to enter her office, she went out.

"Oh, hey Sam."

"Ma'am. I just got done with my files, I'm sorry. I guess I'll just get my schedule after lunch." Sam explained.

"No need, Sam. Come, let's have a lunch meeting. We'll fix your schedule there." Lara said, as she started walking.

"I really don't want to bother you on your break time but..."

"No more buts!" She said. "Let's go. You should try the restaurants at the ground floor."

Sam didn't have any choice so he followed her. Trying to keep up the good husband attitude, he texted Quinn.

_Lunch meeting for my weekly schedule. I'm sorry, I'll be there soon. I love you!_

They went down to a Chinese restaurant located inside the building. It did look kinda fancy but he didn't mind. He checked the prices and they were enough for his budget.

"You like it here?" She asked.

"Yeah. It looks nice. I hope the food is good too." He smiled.

"Well, you're in for a treat. This is probably the best Chinese restaurant in town. Plus, Vogue employees get 20% discount."

"That's awesome. Good thing I got my ID today." He said, as they ordered. While eating, Lara opened up about a certain topic.

"So... How's the wife?"

"She's good. Better than ever. She starts school tomorrow."

"That's great. You know, we could arrange your schedule the way you want it to." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So that you and your lucky girl can have balanced time with each other."

"That's amazing! Thank you for everything...really. You're making my job easier though I think you shouldn't." Sam said.

"Well, of course. It's good that I make my employees' job easier. It makes the job ten times better!"

"I promise. You won't regret accepting me here. I'll do my best."

Lara just smiled. "I was thinking...maybe we could get to know each other for a while. You know... Employee to Boss. Homie to homie." She laughed. "We'll fix your schedule after lunch upstairs." She smiled at him.

"Uhh..." Sam looked down.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"I actually... I have some things to work out at 2 pm. Quinn's waiting for me at home."

"Strict wife?" She giggled.

He knew he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He had to tell his boss to have a better schedule. "I have to tell you something but can you promise you won't tell anyone."

His face looked really serious so Lara placed her hand on top of his and Sam looked at it. He moved his hand as if he was scratching his face. "I have a son..."

"Already?" She asked, feeling a bit surprised.

"Well... Quinn just saw the baby in front of our place in a basket. We've decided to keep him as the note with him asked us to take care of him."

"So you adopted him?"

"Yes...well, not yet officially. We still have to settle some papers. We haven't told anyone yet. Not even child support."

"D o you have a lawyer to help?"

"No. Nothing. I'm still trying to figure out how to fix everything."

Lara went silent for a while. Trying to think of what to say. "I...may know someone from the agency who can fix the papers easily."

Sam looked at her instantly. "Oh my God. You do? Can I ask for his contact? I really need to fix Andrew papers soon."

"Yeah... Uhm... Let me... Let me just check." She said as she dialled the number.

"Hey, Carlo."

"Yeah. It's me. Lara Shireman. I kinda need some help for uhm..." She looked at Sam. "...my friend about adoption."

"Yeah...well, the parent just left it in front of their house. It had a note saying like they were giving up the child."

"Okay. Oh, I see. Yeah. Awesome." She held the phone down. "When are you guys free?" She asked Sam.

"Anytime! I mean... Whenever the time is free."

"How about on Wednesday?" She asked.

"Quinn has classes from 9 to 3. But I'll try to convince her."

Lara went back on the line. "There's a slight problem for Wednesday. The wife will be busy from 9 till 3."

"Oh, okay."

"Sam, will you be okay to go there at 4 in the afternoon? Wednesday is his only free time."

"Yeah. Of course. We can."

"Okay, it's good Carlo. Thanks." After a while, she hung up.

"Wednesday, 4pm at the Regis building downtown. Look for Carlo Durant. He'll personally fix your files."

"That's great. Thank you so much, Ma'am. For everything. I owe you a lot. I promise to make it up to you one day." He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Sam. Call me Lara. I don't want to be too formal." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Lara." He smiled back. He checked the time and saw it was already 1 in the afternoon. "Look, I really have to go now. We have a doctor's appointment by two and Quinn's waiting for me at home." He pulled out some cash from his wallet and placed it on the table.

"No, Sam. Keep it. I got this." She was about to put the money to his pocket but he stopped her.

"No. Please. After everything you've done, let me pay for lunch. Okay?" He gave her a smile that nobody could say no.

Lara smiled at him as a sign of agreement.

"Okay, I really have to go. I'm sorry." He was about to walk away but she stopped him.

"Sam! Your schedule!"

"Oh, shit. I forgot. Uhh... Can you just send it to my email? If that's not too much to ask."

"But I thought, we're gonna fix it the way you want it?" She reminded him.

"Just send me whatever's made. I'll be fine with it. I won't ask for anything more."

"How bout we just schedule another meeting for tomorrow at 1pm?" She suggested.

"Uhh..." He thought about it.

"Okay, forget it. I'm your boss and it's an order. Meeting tomorrow at 1." She smiled at him.

Sam decided to just smile back. "Alright, boss. Thank you. See you!" He said, as he ran off.

"Be safe, Sam!" She tried to shout but he wasn't able to hear it anymore as he was out of the building in just seconds.

Xxx

Sam forgot his key of the house so he just rang the bell. After 2 rings, Quinn opened the door while carrying Andrew.

"There's my boy!" Sam said grabbing Andrew but Quinn pulled the baby back. "What?" He asked.

"Sam, we kinda have a problem. I think I should hold Andrew for a while. You might drop him when I tell you about it." Quinn said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused at what she said. Suddenly, a familiar lady went out of their room. A lady he was so scared of. "MOM." Sam said, seeing Judy Fabray walk out from the room. Ever since they got engaged, he has been calling her mom, too. He instantly held on the door knob thinking about the 47 knives Judy has in her house.

"Samuel, it's nice to see you again." She smiled at him. He became really nervous as he couldn't read the smile she was giving him.

Sam tried to speak but there weren't any words coming out of his mouth.

"It's okay, babe. I explained everything to her." Quinn tried to calm the shaking Sam.

"Yes, Sam. Apparently, the Lord has delivered the baby to the both of you. I'm glad you didn't break your promise to me. We should keep up with our boundaries, right?" She still has that unreadable smile on her face.

Sam just smiled at her and exhaled deeply. "Welcome to New York." He greeted and hugged his soon to be mother in law.

"Release the nerves, Sam. You're sweating too much!" Judy said as Quinn laughed.

"I guess, you've met your grandson." He said.

"Oh, please! I don't want to hear that term. I feel too old! But of course. The most adorable baby boy in the world!" Judy said as she grabbed Andrew from his mother. "Aren't you the cutest, huh?" She said, as Andrew kept grabbing Judy's mouth.

"Andrew loves Granny." Quinn kept saying but Judy tries to shrug it off. Andrew, being the most adorable baby, was giggling as his mother and grandmother kept playing with her but when he saw Sam, he tried to reach for his daddy.

"Oh! He wants his daddy." Judy said and passed him to Sam. Sam reached for his son and kissed him.

"You missed Daddy?" He asked but Andrew just kept playing with his lips and starts giggling. He started walking towards the couch and sat.

Quinn followed Sam and sat beside him. "How was the meeting?"

"Very well. I have tons of good news. Have you guys eaten lunch already?" He asked.

"Yeah. Mom brought some salad over from the airport." She said as she was rubbing Andrew's back.

"Have you told him already, Quinnie?" Judy interrupted their conversation.

"Told me, what?" Sam asked.

"Oh... Uh, mom's staying for 3 days..."

"What?!" Sam quietly shouted at Quinn. "Are you serious?!" It wasn't that Sam hated Judy. He just knows there will be a big wall between him and Quinn when she's around. No PDA and no privacy.

"It's just for three days, Sam. I couldn't say no." She whispered.

"Where will she sleep?" Sam asked.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, honey." Judy said and Sam's eyes just went wider on Quinn. "I'll take a shower for a while then rest. Jetlag's killing me!" She said as she dragged her luggage to the room.

"Quinn?!" Sam said, the moment the bedroom door closed.

"Look, babe. I had no choice. She's here already. She also agreed to baby sit Andrew while we're out. It was a good deal anyway."

"What about us, Quinn? You know how she gets in between us when the three of us are here. Separate beds. Awkward moments. No sex..."

"I know, I know." Quinn held his arms. "It's just for three days, Sam. Please. For me."

He just looked at her. "Like I can say no to you."

She kissed him on the lips. "I love you. Thank you."

"Of course. I love you too."

"I promise we'll do it as many times as you want the moment she goes back to Lima." She whispered which made both of them laugh.

"We better leave now. It's almost two." Sam said, checking the time.

"Alright, I'll just get my purse." She said and went inside the room. After a while, they went to the clinic to have the check up.

They waited outside for a while as they were asked to fill out the form. They actually had a hard time filling out the form as they were confused with some of the questions. Luckily, they didn't have to submit the form until they were called inside.

Andrew had some tests for the weight, height and everything else. After some more tests, they finally got to sit down and talk with the Doctor.

"Good afternoon, parents. How are you?" Dr. Cassandra Miller asked.

"We're good, we're good. To start off, doctor... We actually have to clear something out to you." Quinn started. "Andrew...isn't actually our own. He was just left in front of our house the other day and the note told us to keep him."

"Oh... Okay. I get you. Looks like we're gonna start from scratch." The doctor said.

"Yes..."

"Okay, well. As of now, I have to tell you. Everything's fine with the baby. Nothing's wrong so you don't have to worry about anything. Keep doing what you've been doing." The doctor smiled.

"Great. Are there any suggestions on what needs to be done and not? All we know is he's 4 months old."

"Well, at 4 months old. He's going to be growing more. He'll be more observant and he'll be more playful. It will be like he's gonna figure out everything he can do especially through taste. I suggest you avoid small things around him. Crawling might come soon but as of now, I'm guessing all he does are the rolls and tummy time."

"What about food? We've been feeding him gerber and light oats for the past 2 days." Sam said.

"That is fine. I suggest, continue with that and try solid food on the 6th month. Anyway, you'll be back on 5th month. We'll see how much progress he's been doing."

They talked more about the do's and don'ts on Andrew. After a while, it was time to go home. On the ride home, Sam remembered to tell her about the good news he got from the office.

"I totally forgot to continue my story a while ago. I have tons of good news babe." Sam said.

"Tell me."

"Well, first. I have to say this my boss is a woman...but no worries. My heart is set on you. Plus, he's just my boss. I'm working at a fashion office so lady bosses are inevitable."

"Okay, I'll just forget about what you said and wait for the good news."

"Well... You're gonna love my boss. She just got us a meeting with a guy from an agency for Andrew's adoption." He gave her a smirk.

"That's amazing! I guess your boss and I are gonna be in good terms." She joked.

"Yeah, and not only that. She allowed me to fix my schedule for work the way I want it to. She said, I should balance my time with your schedule so we won't have a hard time especially with Andrew. I have another meeting with her tomorrow by 1."

"Oh, okay. Cool. I'll just go to school on my own so you won't be late."

"No, I'll go with you. I mean, if it's okay for you to be there a bit earlier."

"Yeah, of course. Plan solved." Andrew was sucking on his milk bottle during their conversation and when he was finished, he dropped the bottle and started making noises. Sam picked it up and placed it in the bag.

"Good job, baby. All full." Quinn said and Andrew responded for the first time with words both Sam and Quinn never thought they'd hear sooner.

"Ma..." Andrew said, poking on Quinn's cheek.

"Sam... Did you hear that?" Both of them were surprised.

"Yeah! He said 'Ma!'"

"Andrew, say Mommy." Quinn requested.

"Ma..." He repeated which made Quinn squeal. It was awkward cause they were both celebrating inside the cab while the driver looked annoyed. He wasn't a very happy man.

"Andrew, how about Daddy?" Sam tried.

"Ma..." He repeated as they agreed that maybe, Ma is just a good start. Take things nice and slow.

They got home at about 5pm and shared the good news to Judy as she was awake already. Quinn started preparing for Dinner while Sam and Judy play with Andrew as they talk about random stuff. Dinner was served after a while and Sam left for the resto-bar he's performing.

Sam got home at about 10:30pm and everyone was almost asleep except for Quinn who waited for him. He got inside and took a quick shower and Quinn waited for him to finish. After freshening up, Sam went out to the living room and Quinn followed her.

"Go on, babe. I'll be fine here. Take a rest." Sam said, fixing his new bed which was their couch.

"I miss you already." Quinn said, helping him with the blankets.

"Come here." Sam pulled her into an embrace. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep properly tonight. I need my baby beside me."

"Andrew's asleep in his crib. Let him stay there. He looks relaxed."

"Not him, Sam. My first baby." She looked at him with a smirk and they both giggled.

"If only your mom wasn't a few feet away from us, I'd have you sleep here beside me...and maybe not sleep till later." He winked and Quinn laughed a bit louder, understanding what he meant.

"I'd love for a quickie, but I don't want to get caught like high school kids."

"I'm fine with getting caught. I'll keep going."

Quinn laughed out louder. "You dirty, sneaky boy."

"As if you aren't one?" He teased back.

"I've been thinking, babe... What do you think about twins?"

"Wow, twins. Do you want that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. A girl and a boy. Little Quinn. Little Sam...with big lips." She joked. "Wouldn't you want twins?"

"I'm fine with anything as long as you're the mother and I'm the father. We'll see, babe. If fate goes our away, I guess a little Trouty Mouth would look adorable."

She laughed. "But as of now, Andrew's our main focus. I want more but right now, I'm happy with just little Andrew."

"I guess Andrew would want to be a big brother too."

She giggled. "I hope so. I better go inside now, okay? Mom might think we're doing it." She joked.

"Let her think about the truth."

"Sam!" She lightly slapped his arm. "I love you, babe. Goodnight." A quick make out needed to happen before separating. After that, they went on the snoozin' land.

**HI! SORRY FOR THIS NOT SO GOOD CHAPTER. HEHEHEHE. I HOPE YOU HAD FUN ANYWAY. AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW AND SHARE! THANK YOU GUYS!**

PS: DIANNA WANTED TWINS FOR SAM AND QUINN IN 10 YEARS I AM SCREAMING CHORD AND DIANNA SHIP FABREVANS OK BYE LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Daddy... Wake up." Quinn whispered while she and Andrew tried waking Sam up. "Daddy. Andrew wants you to wake up." Quinn said and just when Sam opened his eyes, his little boy's face was in front of him, smiling.

"Hey, big boy. Good morning." Sam said. He kissed Andrew and sat up.

"How about Mommy?" Quinn said, acting like a little girl.

"Of course. Good morning, honey." Sam kissed Quinn on the lips as she kissed back. They didn't pull back for a little while until they heard a voice.

"Enough, you two. That's too long. There's a baby between you." Judy said, cooking breakfast.

They pulled back and Sam whisperedd, "You see what I mean?"

Quinn just giggled. "Okay, Andrew. Daddy needs to go the bathroom to brush his teeth. You want milk?" She said.

"Ma!" Andrew shouted.

"Good boy!" Quinn got up and placed Andrew on his chair.

It was the first day of school for Quinn and she was feeling really excited and at the same time, she was really worried about leaving her child alone. Not that she didn't trust her mother; it was just the first day for them to be separated ever since they got together.

Judy, on the other hand, was feeling really excited to spend the day with her first grandson. They weren't going anywhere but the bonding will still be there. She'll be leaving the next day so she has to make sure every second will count.

After lunch, Sam and Quinn left the house. Sam wanted to bring Quinn to school before he goes to work but then Quinn will be early for her class. Quinn agreed to do so since she doesn't mind being early and getting to know the place.

"I'm really sorry, babe. I know it's too early for you but I really wanted to drop you off."

"Sam, its fine. I don't mind. I'll just roam around the place so I won't get lost." She giggled.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'd love that, of course." She kissed him. "Good luck on your meeting. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun." Sam said as he left.

Quinn exhaled before entering NYFA. He got inside and was surprised to see not so many students. Maybe they were already in their classes? She walked around and got familiarized with the place easily. She still has about 30 minutes before her class start so she decided to check out the library. It was really big and there were more students there. Some were reading but most of them were sleeping. She figured, she'll just wait in her classroom.

"340-A" She read in her registration form. She approached a student to ask where her classroom is. She got the direction but she was told that the classroom might still be locked or someone's using the classroom. She just went there to check.

When she got to the room, she peaked through the window and saw that the classroom was empty. She noticed that the doorknob kept twisting but it remained closed. She went closer to the door and she heard unexpected sound from the inside.

"Uhhh... Mhmm..." She got disturbed. She was thinking if she should just back off or if she should report this unusual incident. She leaned over and placed her hear on the door. Yep! That was it. She was right. They were doing it. She got disturbed as it was going to be her classroom in 15 minutes so she decided to just catch them on the act. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. When she got inside, she saw the girl fell on top of the guy. The guy immediately pulled his pants up as the girl straightened her skirt and she obviously doesn't have her panties on.

"Brody?" Quinn said, surprised to see the guy who helped her be in that awkward situation. The girl ran outside when she saw Quinn standing right there.

"Hey. Uh... I'm sorry, I uh..." He didn't know what to say.

Quinn just laughed. "What were you doing?!"

Brody stood up and fixed his pants properly. "Wasn't it obvious?" He was feeling embarrassed.

"I meant, why? Why here? Did you not see how inappropriate and awkward that was?" She kept laughing.

"Well, for the record, she initiated it. I was just fixing my stuff until she kept saying things that seduced me. Next thing I know, we were having sex against the door."

She laughed harder. "Okay. That was really awkward but what the hell happened to your girlfriend?" She sat on one of the chairs and he just sat on the teacher's table.

Brody looked down. "We... Uh..." Quinn just looked at him and his eyes were getting a bit red.

"Are you okay?" She asked as her laughing face turned straight.

He shook his head and he started to cry. Quinn stood up and went to him. "Oh my God, I'm sorry." She rubbed his back. "You can tell me anything. I'm really sorry for asking."

Brody looked at her. "Gotcha." He gave her a big smirk and his crying stopped.

Quinn eyes widened. If her eyes could speak, her words would be "What?"

"I had my first acting class this morning and I was told that my acting was too good." He smiled and giggled at her.

Quinn slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Brody said, still giggling.

"For fooling me! I hate you." She turned around to go back to her seat.

He laughed harder. "I'm sorry, okay? But really. Me and my girlfriend aren't in good terms right now but I'm not cheating on her! That girl just seduced me and I got carried away." He sat beside her. "So, thank you. For pushing the door and knocking us over." He laughed and so did she.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place, you know. Poor girlfriend of yours."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to your girlfriend." She raised her eye brow on him.

"Well, sorry for making you feel uncomfortable a while ago and on behalf of the women society in the world that includes my girlfriend... I'm sorry." He smiled at her.

"Apology accepted. But you still have to apologize to your girlfriend."

"I'll think about it. We're not okay right now and I don't want to make things worse. I'm a good guy, you know. I'm not what you think I am." He said.

"What do you think I think of you?" She asked.

"Cheater. Perv."

She laughed out loud. "I don't think that way. I've only known you for days. I don't judge."

"That's good. You can trust me, okay? I'm not gonna harass you or steal you from your man. I understood how he looked at me while we were buying at the antique store. If looks could kill, I would have died right there and then." He smiled.

"Honestly, you're right. We had a really big argument the moment you left but you weren't the only reason. I got jealous with a girl too but we settled everything. We just had to trust each other to avoid jealousy."

"That is true. I mean, you guys are engaged. The trust should be ten times better."

"We're working on that. I mean, after Andrew came into our lives, I have never loved Sam better."

"Andrew?" He asked, feeling curious.

"It's a long story. I wasn't pregnant but yes, Andrew's our child. Someone left him in a basket in front of our house and asked us to take care of him."

"That's cute. I'd love to meet him one day... I mean, if his dad allows me."

"Of course, he will. After what you told me today, I'm pretty sure you and Sam should be friends. I want him to be friends with my friends." She smiled at him widely.

"Well, it's an honour to be your first friend in NYFA." He extended his hand.

"What makes you think you're the first?" She raised her eye brow at him and smirked.

"Because... If you had one, you wouldn't be alone and I could've banged that lady 10 minutes ago."

Quinn laughed out louder and Brody laughed with her. "What's your schedule for today?"

"Well, my class right now would be Advance Visual Effects then Scriptwriting after, then that's it."

"What room are you in Scriptwriting?"

"250-B."

"See you later, classmate." Brody winked at her. He stood up and left the room as there were students coming in. Quinn watched as her classmates go inside the room. Some looked like the same as her age but some looked younger.

One sat beside her and they immediately clicked. Her name was Marley Rose. She was a shy type at first but when you get to know her, she speaks her mind a lot. Quinn was glad to know she has a friend that she can easily talk to.

"So, you're a mom?" She asked.

"Yes. I didn't get pregnant though. Andrew was brought to the front of our house in just a basket. The parent asked us to take care of him. Ever since then, Sam and I treated him as our own."

"That's amazing. I'd love to meet the little guy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure. When I bring him over, I'll let you see him before I drop him off to the nursery."

"Awesome. I'd love to meet Sam too. He seems to be a really sweet guy. I can't wait for your marriage."

"You're gonna have to wait for 2 years till the wedding. We don't plan on tying the knot till I finish school."

"Well, I hope we're still friends by that time. I'd love to go to your wedding."

"Of course, we will! As early as now, I'm telling you, you're invited." Quinn smiled at her as their conversation was interrupted by the teacher's announcement. They were given a syllabus on the outline of their subject for the whole semester.

Quinn's phone buzzed in the middle of her lecture class.

_I'm on my way home, babe. Got my schedule and I start tomorrow. Better check on Mom and Andrew._

_Great! I'm having fun with my class right now. I'll see you when I get home._ Quinn replied.

_I'll be there before 4:30_

_No need, Sam. Just stay there. I'll get home by myself. I'll be fine. :)_

_Are you sure babe? Be safe, okay. I love you._

Sam was about to get in the elevator but he stopped when he heard his name.

"Sam Evans!"

He turned around to see an unfamiliar face.

"Lloyd Harding." He extended his hand. Sam shook it and smiled at him.

"How did you know my name?" Sam asked as both of them got inside the elevator.

"Well, of course. I gotta know my opponents' names." Sam looked at him, confused at his term 'opponent'. "Just kidding, bro!" He added, smacking his arm in a joking way.

"I'm not looking for a fight bro. I'm just here to work." Sam said just to clear things out.

"I know. Same here."

"What do you do here?"

"Same as your job. I'm a studio photographer. We share the same job. Well, I got it first on my own. Then two weeks later, Ms. Shireman called me to tell me I'll be sharing my studio with someone named Sam Evans." His smirk was very unreadable. He didn't know if this guy was trying to make him quit or he was just opening up to him.

"I... I'll be looking forward to work with you." Sam just smiled as he didn't want to get into a fist fight and get fired just before he starts working.

Lloyd didn't respond as he got out of the elevator on the 2nd floor. The moment Sam was alone; he had to let out his anger.

"Fucking ass." He sighed. His day totally got ruined and he just needed to take a rest. When he got home, Andrew was taking a nap on their bed and Judy was reading a book beside him.

"Sam. You're home early." She whispered.

"Yeah. Just had a meeting with my boss. I start my work tomorrow." Sam said as he kissed his son on the head.

"Well, that's good cause I have some news for you... I need to leave tonight."

"Back to Ohio?"

"Yes. There's just a tiny emergency at work back there and my boss needs me tomorrow morning. My flight is at 7 tonight."

"Oh, okay. Well, Quinn will be back here in about an hour so... We'll just bring you to the airport."

"I do have a surprise for you guys though."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I got you a small television set outside. Didn't you see that?" Sam tried to remember but he guessed, he was too pissed off to notice anything. "I got a good deal on this site where they give you 10% off if you're a real estate agent. I bought it the moment I saw the promo."

Sam looked at her and smile. "Thanks, mom. We really appreciate everything."

"My grandson needs at least something to entertain him. Buy the Barney Ultimate Special. Quinn loved that when she was a baby."

Sam laughed at the thought of his fiancé watching Barney all night. "I'll make sure we get a copy of that soon."

"Sam, here we go again. I'm not gonna see my daughter for the next couple of months. Please do take care of her. Also my grandson. I don't have anyone to trust them on in this city."

"Mom. Don't worry. I love them both just as you love them. I'll do everything I can to keep them safe."

They get into a more deep and heart to heart talk about the girl they both love so much.

Xxx

Quinn sat in her next classroom and she seems to be looking for her only classmate she knows. She kept looking from side to side until she saw him enter the room. When Brody saw her sitting on the left side of the room, he went to sit beside her.

"There you are!" Brody said.

"Here I am." Quinn smiled.

"How was your class back there?"

"Fine. Met a friend which was a good start." She laughed.

"That's good. Now you have 2 friends. 2 friends in one day. What a badass." He joked.

Quinn laughed. "I know. Be careful, you might just see me smoking pot behind the building with pink hair and a nose ring."

"That would be pretty hot though." He said.

"Not gonna happen." She then turned her focus on to the teacher who was introducing herself. They were given the syllabus again for the subject and were told that they need to write a script for their midterm requirement. Quinn felt really excited as she had a lot of ideas in mind. Brody wasn't really paying much attention to the teacher. He was just doodling on the right page of Quinn's notebook while she was writing notes on the left page.

When class was over, Quinn noticed Brody's drawing on her notebook.

"Wow. You drew this?" She asked before keeping her notebook in her bag.

"Maybe." He giggled.

"You're really good. It looks just like me!" She was really surprised.

"Not really! You're prettier." Brody smiled.

"Shut up. Why didn't you take up Fine Arts? You could really beat that Mona Lisa painting!" She said, as she stood up to go out of the room. Brody followed her.

"My dad would hate me if I took that course."

"Why's that so?"

"Cause he'll think I'm not part of the family."

"What?" Quinn was confused.

"My dad's a broadway director. My mom and sister are theatre actors and my brother is stage play writer. If I took up something that's not related to that, I'd be even more of a stupid to my family." Brody's mood went down but he was trying to keep a smile on his face.

Quinn felt sad with his story. She didn't know his background was this emotional. "You'd be even more of a great person if you took up what you're really passionate about."

Brody just slightly giggled at her theory. "I don't know. I mean... I learned to love acting anyway. I guess it's in the blood."

"You shouldn't really hide in your family's shadow. I mean, you can be your best in your own craft. Based on that drawing, I know you can be." She gave him a comforting smile.

"Thanks, Quinn. I really appreciate it but... As of now, I'm stuck with the goal of making my parents' proud in their craft." He smiled. "Do you want to go grab a coffee before heading home?" He asked.

"You know, I'd love to but... My family's waiting for me at home..."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Baby boy." They both laughed. "How about a ride home? I can drop you off there." He offered again.

"Look... Brody. I don't want to sound rude but... Sam's my fiancée. I don't think he'll be happy to find out that a guy from my school would bring me home. I hope you understand." She explained.

He felt embarrassed for even trying. "Of course, yeah. Sorry. Let me just walk you outside the building. Would that be okay?"

Quinn sighed, not wanting to sound mean. "Okay." She smiled as they walked to the hallways.

Xxx

Quinn entered the house and when she opened the door of their room, she saw Sam and Judy packing while Andrew was playing on his crib.

"Mom? What's going on?" She asked.

She stood up from the bed. "Honey, I've been called to go back sooner by my boss. I need to be at the office by 8 in the morning, tomorrow so I have to leave in an hour and a half."

"Oh, that was fast." She was surprised by her mother's news. "I'll just take a quick shower and we'll take you there." She carried Andrew first and kissed him before heading to the bathroom.

When she got inside, Sam noticed her face. "She doesn't look good about it." He said to Judy.

"I know... She'll be fine. I know my daughter. She's stronger than she think she is." Judy tried to smile and went back to packing.

After preparing everything, they were off to the airport. Sam played a lot with Andrew on the way to the airport and Judy was busy using her phone while Quinn hasn't said a word since before going in the shower.

Sam noticed his fiancé's mood change but decided to not speak on it. He had a feeling that if he opens it up with her, she'll start to cry. They got to the airport on time with 30 more minutes to spare. They were just waiting for Judy's flight on the bench. Sam was busy playing with little Andrew while Quinn was looking busy, trying to read a book.

"Sam, why don't you check out the toy store over there? Andrew looks like he wants to be there." Judy said.

"Uh, what?" He looks confused cause Andrew was busy with his lips. Andrew became the biggest fan of those giant lips ever since he saw them.

"Now." Judy ordered. Her eyes gave him enough explanations on why he needs to leave them for a while.

"Yeah, okay. We'll be back in a while." Sam stood up and left the mother and daughter.

Judy faced her but she was still busy reading the book.

"Quinn. Talk to me. What's wrong?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Her eyes were locked on her book.

"I know you, sweetie. I know something's wrong. There's something you're not telling me."

Quinn just looked at her and the way her mother looked back at her was enough to put tears in her eyes. She didn't cry yet, though. Her eyes just became watery.

"I'm scared, Mom. I feel so scared." She finally said it.

"What are you so scared about?" Judy became worried.

"Please don't tell Sam."

"I won't, honey. I won't. What is it?"

"When you got here... I feel SO... relieved." She confessed. "I... I'm so used to having you always beside me. This city felt a little smaller when you came. I lost all the fear of _what ifs_."

"Are you saying..."

"I don't know, mom." She started to tear up. "I love Sam, mom. I love him so much...and I couldn't think of any better future than with him. I _think _I'm read. I _KNOW_... I'm ready."

"Then what are you so scared of, honey?"

"Growing up. Taking responsibilities...without you." Her crying doesn't stop. "What if I'm not a gonna be a good wife...a good mother to Andrew. It's all coming at me so fast."

Judy had to hold her right there and then. She knew her daughter needed that mother's touch. She released her after a while. "You're gonna be a great wife and even a better mom, okay? Your love for Sam and Andrew will help you with these responsibilities. Part of growing up is facing these responsibilities and not running away from them."

"I just don't want to disappoint Sam. I think I need you, mom. I can't do it alone." She kept crying.

"Look, Quinn. There will always be a time when a mother needs to let go of her daughter. You have grown to be a beautiful and strong woman and I know... If I let you go, you'll be even better. The best you can be." She kissed her daughter on the head. "Also... You're not alone. That's what Sam is here for. You are a team. You're gonna work together to make it through this city...for your family... For Andrew."

She hugged her mother tight. "I love you, Mom. So much."

"I love you, too Quinn. You'll be fine, I promise you. No matter how old you get... you'll always be my little girl." With that, Judy's flight was called for boarding. "It's time." She said. "I'll call you from time to time."

Quinn just nodded and smiled.

"Stop crying, okay? The last time I saw you cry like that was when I accidentally mixed your pink dress with the white ones on the laundry when you were 7." She giggled.

"And I still haven't forgotten about that." She laughed too.

Sam and Andrew got back soon enough. "Mom, it's boarding time."

"Yeah." She stood up and reached for Andrew. "It's time to say goodbye, Andy." Judy has her own nickname for her grandson.

Sam said his goodbye to Judy, too and didn't notice Quinn wiping away her tears.

"I'll see you guys on Thanksgiving okay?" Judy said, hugging Sam.

"Of course, mom. Have a safe flight."

"Take care okay?" He returned Andrew to Sam and faced her daughter. "Come here, honey."

Quinn remained quiet and just hugged her mother tight. Judy kissed her daughter. "I love you, okay? I'll see you soon." After that she went on to board.

"Mom!" She shouted and Judy turned around. "I love you." She continued with a cracking voice.

She smiled at her and went inside the plane. Quinn was just staring at where her mother boarded for about 3 minutes until she felt Sam hold her on the waist. She turned to face him.

"Let's go?" She said before he could even speak. Sam just nodded and held her hand on the way out of the airport.

It was a pretty quiet night during dinner. Quinn was still quiet though Sam had a lot of stories. When Sam noticed her quiet reactions, he finally asked what's wrong.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"What?"

"You've been like this since you got home. Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry babe. I just... I think I'm just tired."

"You miss your mom, don't you?" He guessed.

Her soft tears proved him right. Sam held her hand and kissed it. "I'm here with you, okay? I won't leave you. We're gonna make it together okay?"

Quinn smiled but her tears don't stop. "I've had enough pep talks with my mom a while ago and I think I've shed enough tears for the day." She giggled.

Sam stood up and held her close in an embrace. "I love you, okay? So much."

"I love you, too Sam. You know that." She hugged him too.

"Ma!" The little boy tried to join in the conversation which made both of them laugh.

"Of course! How could we forget this little man?" Sam said as he carried Andrew from his baby chair. Quinn stood up and hugged her family.

Dinner became a little lighter then. Quinn was somehow slowly getting back to herself. A little while later, Andrew went on to snoozing land. Quinn cleaned the dishes while Sam took a quick shower. After the kitchen duties, Quinn took a bath too. When she was finished, she went out and dried her hair while sitting on her desk. Sam was playing Candy Crush on his phone.

"Babe, I had a good talk with Brody today."

"That little boy from the antique store?"

Quinn laughed. "He's not a little boy. But yes. That guy you were jealous about."

"Why did you talk to him?" He asked.

"Well, he's my friend and he opened up about you. He said he knows how you feel about him. He even made it clear that you shouldn't be worried cause him and I are just friends."

"Yeah, right. He's just too weak to fight."

Quinn laughed at how he's acting like a little boy. "He wants to meet Andrew. He says he finds our family very adorable."

"I don't care. I still don't like that guy. There's no way I'm letting my son meet that little boy." He's pouting like a little boy who lost his toy.

Quinn stood up and sat on the bed and faced him. "I also caught him a while ago, you know. He was doing the dirt with some girl against the door." Her giggling was turning him on.

"What an inappropriate place to do it but that sounds hot." He gave her that sexy smirk that she loves so much.

Quinn pulled Sam closer to her by grabbing him on the neckline of his shirt. Their faces were just inches away from kissing. "You want that?" She whispered.

"Mhmmm. My wife is such in a mood tonight." He whispered back and gave her a quick kiss. She was caught off guard but she liked it anyway.

She leaned forward and they started to kiss. The kissing stopped sooner than expected when Quinn pulled back. Quinn placed something on Sam's hand and whispered, "Take me to door, Sam."

Sam opened his eyes and was surprised to see Quinn's panties on his hand. _It was time_ he thought. Sam lifted Quinn and brought her against the door. The make out started to become really steamy. Quinn's legs were wrapped around his waist and his strong arms were giving support to her butt. She was leaning back against the door and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He started taking off his shirt and started removing Quinn's night gown until they heard Andrew mumbling.

"Sam... Andrew's waking up." She said in between kisses.

"He's fine. He'll go back to sleep." He started pulling down his boxers.

Quinn thought the same and they continued making out but Andrew didn't think the same. Andrew continued crying.

"Sam... He's not stopping." She didn't stop kissing, though.

"He'll stop later." Sam said was about to do it with her when Andrew's cry became louder. That's the time when Quinn pulled back. "Remember our agreement, Sam? Baby comes first before anything."

Sam stopped trying to pleasure his fiancé. "Fine..." He brought Quinn back to her feet and pulled his boxers up while Quinn wore back her night gown.

"Andrew, mommy and daddy were trying to get busy. What's wrong?" He told his son as he checked the diapers. Yeap, there's a problem. "Oh, wow. I lost my boner seeing that." He said.

Quinn laughed out loud. "Let's get this little boy cleaned up and we call all go to sleep."

"Sleep?! Already, Mommy?!" Sam said. Quinn loved it when he calls her mommy. It gives her the confidence on being a mom.

"Yes, Daddy. Sleep. We can get busy some other time. Little Andrew will official be an Evans tomorrow. Isn't that right, honey?" Quinn said, calming her son.

"Fine. You're on diaper change tonight then." Sam teased, acting childish.

"Excuse me?" She said, raising an eye brow on Sam like a mother. She didn't like his tone and most certainly, his order.

Sam laughed. "I'll put him to sleep, Ma'am."

"That's what I thought." Quinn giggled with that. She just loves her family so much.

**OKAY. THAT'S CHAPTER 5! SORRY I HAD SO MUCH OF A WRITER'S BLOCK FOR DAYS. I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE! I'LL POST A NEW CHAPTER WHEN THE REVIEWS REACH MAYBE ABOUT 40 HAHAHAHAHA. THANKS YOU GUYS! ENJOY!**

**IDEAS CAME FROM DIANNA'S STEAMY SCENE ON THE FAMILY! WOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD! I was supposed to update this last week and if you don't know, I was in a car accident last week and was not able to write a chapter. I'll try to make a longer one for this chapter to make up for the long wait. Thanks for the continued support on this story. A lot more stories and surprises to come! And for those who are asking, YES. You will know who Andrew's real parents are and it's a really heartbreaking and surprising storyline :) So stay tuned if you want to find out! For the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**

It's been 2 long and stressing weeks for the Evans family. It all started when Sam and Quinn went to the agency to officially adopt little Andrew. It wasn't a long wait in the office but when they got there, they found out that the person they were supposed to meet wasn't available. However, their papers were transferred to another head of the office. After waiting for about 15 minutes, they were called inside.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stack." Quinn greeted as the family went inside the room.

Mr. Stack turned around and Quinn was surprised to see that Mr. Stack wasn't quite a stranger.

"Henry?" She asked with a surprising look.

"Uh... yeah?" He asked.

"Henry?" Sam asked but he was facing Quinn.

"Okay, this is kinda creepy but... Have we met?" Henry laughed as he asked the couple.

"Don't you remember me?" Quinn asked. "Peanut butter and cheese with ketchup sandwich?" She added.

"Oh my God. Lucy?!" Henry finally remembers.

"Lucy?" Sam asked, looking at Mr. Henry Stack.

"Yeah! You remembered!" Quinn went up to him and embraced him.

"Okay, am I the only one confused here?!" Sam asked the baby he's carrying and Andrew just laughed at him.

"How are you? How have you been?" Henry asked as they moved away from the hug.

"I'm good. Really good. How about you? I didn't know you're in New York!" Quinn said and tapped him on the arm.

"I didn't know you're now called Quinn! What happened to Lucy?" He replied laughing as both of the heard a loud intentional cough from behind.

"Oh, Sam. Come here. This is Henry. He was my only friend during pre-school."

Henry cut her sentence. "Only friend who was willing to keep up with your weird sandwich taste." He teased as Quinn lightly slapped his arm.

"I'm Sam. Quinn's husband." Sam extended his hand while carrying Andrew on his left arm. Henry reached for it and shook his hand.

"He's my fiancé and this is our little boy, Andrew." Quinn said as she grabbed Andrew from Sam.

"Ooooh. Not yet married, huh? You better hurry up, Sam. This one's a jackpot right here. You wouldn't want to get snatched from." He joked pointing at Quinn.

"I'm pretty sure we're both in love enough to wait." Sam said and he's not really enjoying this guy's act.

"Well, I got a scholarship at NYFA for 2 years so we're probably gonna wait after that before walking down the aisle. We're starting already anyway."

"I guess that's why you're here. Well, everything's gonna go easily. Just sign the papers and everything will be official."

After everything was done, it was time to go home. Sam remained quiet the whole time and his responses were only nods and smiles. On the way home, Quinn was playing with Andrew in the cab. She kept repeating the name _Andrew Michael Evans_. When they finally got to their apartment, Quinn noticed that Sam still wasn't speaking. She knew the reason but she decided to wait until he opens it up. To make things easier, she tried speaking loud for him to intentionally hear her motives.

"Andrew, why do you think Daddy's been so quiet on the way home? Do you think he's not happy that you're finally an Evans?" She asked while playing with him on the mat. Sam was making dinner in the kitchen and he voice was heard there. He decided to stay quiet.

"Do you think Daddy's mad because of Henry?" She asked. "He was just an old friend Mommy had during pre-school. Nothing special." Sam was still quiet.

"Ma!" Andrew replied.

"Good boy! You understood that? I hope daddy understands too. I've never loved anyone so much than Daddy. He's my only man."

"Ma!" Andrew repeated, hitting Quinn's leg with the toy blocks.

"Of course, baby. You too. I only have two important boys. Daddy and Andrew." She said, kissing her little man.

"I'm not mad, okay." Sam interrupted the mother and son bonding. "I was just...upset. I looked stupid there, Quinn. I was just sitting in his office while the two of you laughed your asses off." He said, sitting on the couch while Quinn and Andrew stayed on the mat. "I didn't even know your first name was Lucy!"

"We were just catching up, Sam. He was the only person willing to be my friend during pre-school. I used to go with the name Lucy until I reached high school where popularity was your only chance at survival. I thought Lucy was a name for nerds so I went by with Quinn ever since." She plainly stated. She wasn't looking him in the eye.

"I guess there are things we still don't know about each other. Do you think we're moving too fast?" He asked.

Quinn got up and sat beside him on the couch. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "We have our whole lives to get to know each other better, Sam. And honestly? When I'm with you, nothing's ever really fast. Everything goes so slow and I like it that way. I want to stay in that exact moment where I can just hold you close...and never let go." She squeezed his hand.

Sam kissed her on the lips. "I think Lucy's a pretty name, by the way."

Quinn laughed out loud. "Thank you, but I'm good with Quinn. I think I'll stick with that."

"I love you, okay? I'm really happy about Andrew being an Evans. I just couldn't show it a while ago cause I was too pissed at that Henry."

Quinn continued laughing. "Enough, okay? We got what we need. I don't think we'll see him anymore after today."

"I hope so. I mean, we gotta stop adopting and start making."

"Sam!" She said and laughed louder. "I'm pretty sure one is enough for now."

"Want some more good news?" He asked.

"What?"

"New York gang's coming on Saturday."

"Are you serious?" Quinn was surprised. It's been a while since they all saw each other.

"Yeah. Apparently, Rachel's getting married in 2 months."

"How could you know all these things and I know nothing?"

"Kurt told me this morning." He replied. "Apparently, Rachel's pregnant and their parents want them to get married before her tummy shows."

"Oh, wow. I never thought Rachel would be the first one to have a baby." Quinn was shocked.

"Shut up, Lucy. You're the first one to have a little boy." Sam teased.

"I meant, pregnant, silly. I always thought she'd be the last one to have sex among us."

"Well, she's the first to get married. Come on, Q. We're losing the race." Sam joked and she just laughed.

"Dinner time, let's go." She said as they both stood up to eat.

Xxx

Saturday came and everyone decided to meet up at Sam and Quinn's apartment. Everyone was there. Santana, Puck, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel with her soon to be husband, Jesse St. James. The couple didn't mind when each one of them entered, they came up to little Andrew first before Sam and Quinn. Everyone was so fond of the little guy and he seems to be really cooperative that day. He was all smiles and kept laughing as everyone played with him. Each one was assigned to bring something so they would have something to eat. Everyone had a good time and after dinner, the boys were talking about something while doing the dishes. The ladies and Kurt were busy playing with little Andrew.

"So, Jesse. As a welcome to the group, you gotta go through the intiation." Puck said, while rubbing the plates.

"Initiation?" Jesse asked. "Am I gonna get killed before I get married?"

"No, brother. You just gotta hang out with us. The men. It's like a get-to-know men's party." Puck explained.

"You mean, a bachelor's party? Shouldn't that be days before the wedding?" He asked.

"No, that's a different party. This party is just the four of us. Rachel's like our little sister and we gotta make sure of you before we let you have Rachel as your wife." Sam added.

"Yeah. I found this bar downtown and don't you worry, Sam. It's not the same bar you got caught with the last time." Puck said and Sam gave him a death glare. "It's called 'The Bottle'." Puck said, looking up as though he saw a shining star.

"Why is it called 'The Bottle'?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe they have really cool bottles of beer." Sam guessed.

"Are you sure about this?" Jesse asked.

"Of course, I am. Every time I invite people to go to bars, 98% of them say they had the best times of their lives." Puck proudly said.

"What happened with the 2%?" Blaine asked.

"Meh. They were too wasted to even speak." Everyone cheered and was so amazed with Puck special ability. "So gentlemen... Let's get going!" Puck said as they all agreed.

Xxx

The living room had a different topic. Rachel kept bragging on how excited she is about the wedding and the baby.

"When did you find out?" Quinn asked.

"About a week ago. It was surprising but we were both excited about it." Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.

"I haven't experienced birth yet but when you get to hold him, it will definitely feel like you're on top of the world." Quinn advised.

"Just getting to hold this little man makes me want to have a baby!" Santana said. "He's so adorable."

"So adorable. You better let me handle his clothing. I'm gonna present it to my boss and make your son the youngest model of Vogue." Kurt said, playing with Andrew.

"Hold it, Kurt. I'm pretty sure Quinn doesn't want to her son to be gay at a young age." Santana teased.

"Shut up, Santana. Gay is good. Plus, fashion has no gender. One thing's for sure... This baby's gonna be fabulous." Kurt defended.

"Excuse me but, what about my baby?" Rachel interrupted their argument.

"You have 9 more months to wait. I'll probably be promoted to the owner by then." Kurt said and everyone laughed. Just then, they saw the boys coming in with a very mysterious look on their face.

"Hey, girls...and Kurt. We have something we'd like to tell you." Puck led the group.

The five of them, including Andrew, just looked at the 4 men standing.

"We... We decided to get to know Jesse a lot better. We've decided to have a Boys Night Out tonight." Puck said and Quinn immediately stated her opinion.

"I do not like the sound of that."

Puck tried to explain. "Now, hold your horses, Quinn. We all agreed that it will just be the four of us interacting. No special participation of any other person..."

"Girl or a boy..." Blaine added, looking at Kurt.

"Yes, and since we all don't have cars to assign a designated driver... We've all agreed that we can get drunk as long as we can still go home safely." Sam ended.

"We promise to be home before 3 in the morning." Jesse added with a grin, as though begging the girls to agree.

The room was quiet for a while.

"Alright... We're gonna go..." Puck said and the boys were about to leave until Quinn stopped them.

"Hold it." The boys turned back around to hear their reaction.

"I'm not buying this." Quinn objected.

"Me too." Santana said.

"Make that three." Kurt said.

"I think the guys should go." Rachel said and the three of the looked at her in disbelief. "I mean, you guys are my friends. I want you guys to know that Jesse is a really good guy and he wants to earn your trust as my friends."

"That is true." Jesse said.

"Come on, ladies. We should trust our boys on this. They're old enough to know how hard we'll kick them in the nads if they break the rules." Rachel said, encouraging the three to let them go.

The boys cheered on Rachel.

"Yes!"

"Right!"

"You go, Rach!"

"Yeah, come on!"

Quinn, Santana and Kurt looked at each other as though they were talking through their eyes. After a couple more looks, the three of them nodded.

"Everyone must stick together. Everyone will come home here at our apartment. No man will be left behind." Quinn said.

"Be back before 2 am or else, you'll all sleep outside the door." Santana said.

"Last thing; keep your cell phones on. At least one of you should message us from time to time just so we would know if you guys are still alive." Kurt added.

"So... We're good?" Sam asked and the three girls nodded and smiled.

The boys jumped in excitement as they kissed their significant others goodbye.

"I'll be back, big boy." Sam said as he kissed his son.

"Sam, you know what happened the last time. I swear, if that happens again tonight, I'm sending you to Iraq." Quinn reminded her fiancé about the last incident.

"Yes, ma'am. I promise. I love you." He kissed his fiancé goodbye as they all went out of the apartment.

Xxx

"We're here!" Puck exclaimed.

"It looks...nice." Blaine said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jesse said as they marched to the front door.

"$10 per ticket please." The guy at the front said.

"$10?! That's expensive!" Blaine said.

"You get 2 free drinks and the night of your lives. Now, pay up."

The boys had no choice as it might seem like a fine deal. Everyone paid and went inside. They were like little boys who were all smiles as they went inside the place. Before getting in, Blaine asked one of the bouncers. "Do you have Harry Potter styled bottles here?" The big guy just raised an eye brow on him and let them in.

When they got inside, they had the surprise of their lives.

"What the hell?" Blaine said.

"We're in a..." Jesse said but Sam stopped him.

"Don't even try to say it."

"Brothers. This feels like heaven but it's gonna hurt like hell." Puck said as his mouth was still wide open in surprise.

"So, there's no Harry Potter styled bottles?" Blaine asked.

"I think they're talking about their bodies shaped like a bottle." Jesse said.

"My wife's gonna kill me." Sam whispered but it was enough for the others to hear it.

Surprisingly, The Bottle wasn't just an ordinary bar. It was actually a strip club. Everyone was looking at Puck, thinking he intentionally picked the placed and didn't tell them it was actually a strip club. Puck, with all his heart, swore he thought it was just an ordinary bar, thinking they named it The Bottle because beers are placed in a bottle.

"I think we should leave..." Jesse said.

"No! Dudes, we paid 10 bucks to get here. If we leave, it'll just be like we gave our money to a robber so he wouldn't rob us." Puck may have a point, Blaine thought.

"What do we do now?" Blaine asked.

"No one will know if we will all keep our mouth shut." Puck said.

"What?! You mean, we're gonna lie to them?" Sam asked.

"Guys. Look, we don't have a choice. We all didn't know this was a strip club. We're just gonna get our drinks and leave. We'll satisfy both ourselves and our ladies and gay. We get a good time and they have us back before 2 am." Puck explained.

"Alright, no entertainment okay?" Jesse said.

"No entertainment." Puck repeated as they all looked for a seat.

The all grabbed the farthest seats from the stage as they didn't want to be tempted. When they were all settled, a waitress went up to them who was eyeing Blaine.

"What can I get you boys?"

"Oh, here. We'll just get our first free drinks." Sam handed their tickets.

"How about food?" She asked.

"What do you have?" Puck asked.

"Here." She handed them the menu. "I'm for free, by the way." She told Blaine, wrapping her arm around him.

"Uhh..." Blaine removed her arm around him. "I'm gay."

The waitress giggled. "I'm sorry. You're cute, either way."

"Give us a plate of Potato Chips, Buffalo Wings and Cheese Sticks." Jesse ordered.

"Coming right up. Enjoy the night, boys." She said as she left.

"Dude, you're lucky you're gay. If I was in your shoes, I would've turned straight." Puck said and they all laughed.

Their drinks arrived and by the first gulp, Puck had to shout his opinion on the drink.

"Fuck! This tastes so good!"

"I know! It's like the best beer I've ever tasted!" Sam thought too.

"I guess there's a good side with this club." Jesse said as they all laughed.

The beer tasted so good that they finished their first bottles in no time. They ordered their second bottle thinking they could drink this for the rest of their lives. It was that good. Their food finally arrived but their second bottle was already half empty. They decided to order 2 more bottles each. Jesse volunteered to pay for the drinks since it was quite expensive. The three just decided to share the payment for the food.

While Puck was finishing his 3rd bottle, a lady came up to him wearing was seems to be a paper made bra and panties. The alcohol seemed to be getting in his head because he looked at the lady from head, stopped at her boobs down to her panties up to her feet. He couldn't control himself so he stood up but Blaine being the less drunk with the four of them pulled him back down on his chair. The lady left their table and shifted to another.

"Dude, that wasn't me. It was the alcohol running my mind." Puck tried to make excuses and the three of them laughed.

"How much alcohol does this beer even have? We've only had about 3 bottles and my head feels like exploding already." Sam said.

"But it's so good!" Jesse shouted.

"That's true. Remember, we still have to text them from time to time. We wouldn't want to get in trouble." Blaine reminded them as he texted Kurt that they're still drinking.

"Okay, enough. We're guys. We need to have fun and get wasted when we get the chance. I'm pretty sure we won't ever be back in here so we need to have more of this delicious beer. 2 more bottles each on me!" Jesse shouted as the three of them cheered on.

After a little while, everyone was too drunk to speak properly. Everyone was laughing and teasing each other. They were teasing how Jesse should take care of Rachel or else they'll cut his head off. After a while, a lady danced around Sam but he didn't look at her. She finally sat on his lap and the three guys let out their 'Ooohs'.

"Miss, no. I'm sorry but..." His mouth went closer to her ear and whispered, "I have a fiancé and a son." He laughed out loud, so did the rest of them.

The girl laughed too. "It's fine. 90% of the people here are married and they don't mind me grinding on them."

"No, please. I love Quinn." He said and tried to push off the girl.

"I am Quinn." The girl said.

"Shut up. Quinn's blonde. You're a red headed girl." Blaine said and laughed.

"And you have bigger boobs than Quinn." Puck added and everyone laughed, even Sam. Blaine laughed too hard that he almost fell on the floor.

"That's true. But her boobs are oh so fine and I love it." Sam said as they were all laughing, even the girl who was still sitting on Sam's lap.

"Wow, you guys are so hyped. How many Shakers did you have tonight?" She asked.

"What's a shaker?" Jesse asked.

"Shaker. The free drink you got with the ticket."

"Oh! You mean the best drink ever? Well, this bottle would be our... I don't know, 6th?" Pucked tried to count.

The girl laughed. "Guys, 2 is enough. 3 is too much. That's our special beer here and it has a lot of alcohol in it. You guys are tough. I won't be surprised if you'll crawl yourselves back home."

"But it's too good. We won't be back here anyway so we made the most of it." Blaine explained.

"Yeah. We didn't think this was a strip club and our ladies would definitely kill us if they find out about this. We just didn't have any choice. Your tickets are expensive." Sam told the girl.

"Well, we wouldn't want cute boys like you dead before the age 75. Come on, I'll get you guys a cab." She volunteered.

"What? No, we still have to finish this last bottle." Jesse said.

"What time is it anyway?" Puck asked.

"it's 5 minutes before 2 am." She said.

"Oh, shit. We need to go home." Blaine said.

"You guys have a curfew?" She asked.

"Yeah. The ladies would kill us." Jesse said as he counted his cash and paid the waitress.

"Come on guys, I'll help you out." They walked...or almost crawled their way out of the club. The lady helped Sam and Blaine out. Blaine was still able to walk although his direction was zigzag so he was the easiest to go to the cab. Sam was half awake and half asleep so he was somehow carried out by 2 waitresses. Puck and Jesse were carried out by the bouncer who was quite disturbed. Puck kept saying how pretty his nipples were.

Xxx

On their way home inside the cab, everyone agreed to shut up.

"Okay, guys. No one will speak when we get there. Everyone, just shut up." Blaine ordered everyone.

"Gay Anderson's right. We can't get caught so just to be sure, our answers will only be nodding." Puck said. "I can't wait to have sex with my lady. I've been having a hard on since 11 pm."

"Just do it in the kitchen, brother. I don't want my kid seeing your tiny dick." Everyone laughed out loud.

"Shut up, dude. You haven't seen the best of me." Puck defended but everyone kept laughing.

"We're home!" Sam literally shouted. Blaine, who was the least drunk of the guys, paid the driver and they basically crawled out of the cab. Sam and Quinn's apartment was in a building of 3 floors. It was more like a condominium but it was still considered an apartment. Each floor has about 5 rooms. Their place was at the 2nd floor. When they got to the front, the 2 security guards of the building noticed they were having a hard time walking to the elevator as they kept falling on the floor every time they try to walk.

"Mr. Evans, are you okay?" One of the guards asked.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm good. Can you...help us?" Sam laughed out loud as he sat on the floor.

"Can you walk sir?"

"Yes, of course. Walking is just too overrated. My boys and I would rather crawl. Now, that's something new!" He laughed as the 3 other guys laughed too.

"I'll just bring you guys up to the room, Sir." The two guards dragged them into the elevator and one of them went up with the drunken boys and brought them to their place. The guard rang the doorbell and as fast as lightning, Quinn opened the door.

"Good..." He checked his watch. "Good morning, Mrs. Evans. They couldn't get up on their own down at the lobby."

"Oh my Goodness. I'm sorry for bothering you. We'll handle it from here. Thank you." Quinn was so embarrassed and surprised to see the 4 men sound asleep on the hallway.

"Its fine, Ma'am. Have a good night." The guard left to go back to the lobby.

Quinn went to Sam first, tapping his face to wake up. "Sam, get up." He opened his eyes and just smiled at her. "What happened? It's almost 3 in the morning."

"What the hell happened?" Santana asked as though she saw the 4 guys dead looking on the ground.

"Blaine, wake up." Kurt said as he tried to shake him up.

"Are these guys even alive?" Rachel asked as Jesse wasn't opening his eyes no matter how hard she shakes him.

"Sam, wake up." Quinn repeated as he finally realized it was Quinn who was tapping him. Sam looked around to see his buddies lying on the ground beside him.

Maybe because of fear of Quinn, he was suddenly half awake. He stood up and hugged Quinn. They were all confused as to what he's doing. He kissed Quinn on the head and kicked Puck on the leg and laughed.

"That's it; I'm dragging my boyfriend by the feet." Kurt said and literally did what he said he'd do. He dragged Blaine to the folding mattress he got from his own apartment.

"Hold it, let's just help each other and drag these boys to the mattress." Santana suggested.

"I say, we drag Blaine first as he's the lightest and Puck last since he's the heaviest." Rachel said and they all agreed.

Since Sam was already on his feet, Quinn helped him walk to the couch and sat there. "Can you tell me what happened, Mister?" Quinn said with a more serious tone.

"I love you. Your eyes are really pretty, sweetheart." Sam said with eyes half opened and a little boy's smile on his face.

"Why are you all so drunk? How many do you drink?" She asked again.

Sam just laughed and touched her face with his index finger as though he was trying to see if she was real.

"Sam, if you're not gonna answer properly, I will tie you in a chair for days."

"That sounds sexy, babe." Sam said as he laughed again. Quinn finally gave up, thinking he wouldn't get a proper answer from her fiancé.

She stood up and helped the others drag Puck inside as he was really heavy. When they finally got the giant Mohawk to the mattress, the 3 ladies and Kurt literally fell to the ground. That was really tiring!

"Come on inside guys. Let's just share the room. Let them sleep there." Quinn said.

"Yeah, we better check on the little guy inside." Kurt said as they walked inside. When Quinn was the last to go inside, she noticed Sam was following her.

"Sam, no." She stopped him. "You sleep on the couch. I'm not letting my son smell you like that. We'll talk tomorrow." Quinn said and so the door closed.

Xxx

"Ma! Ma!" Andrew kept shouting from his baby chair while looking at Sam who was still asleep on the couch. The ladies and Kurt were eating breakfast already. The boys were still down and out.

"Andrew, open your mouth." Quinn was feeding him his favourite strawberry oatmeal.

"Ma!" He seems like he was trying to reach over to where Sam was.

"Daddy's sleeping. He'll carry you later." She continued feeding her son.

"He seems to really love Sam." Rachel said, while munching on the bread.

"Every morning, Sam would carry him and sway him and all he'd do is just laugh and laugh and it's just the most adorable thing in the world." Quinn giggled.

Blaine was the first one to wake up. Kurt saw him struggle to stand up as Jesse foot was on his face and Puck's face was on his stomach.

"Oh, wow. Hey Blaine. You're alive." Kurt said with so much sarcasm on his tone. He didn't look at him as he was eating his bacon.

"Good morning, guys. What time is it?" He asked, shaking his head from the pain.

"Time for you to wake up. It's 9:30." Kurt replied.

"Bathroom's on the bedroom, Blaine." Quinn said, giggling at Kurt's response.

"Thanks, Quinn." He said and went inside the room.

After a while, Blaine went out with a more refreshed mood. He was awake now and all he needs is coffee.

"There's a stool in the kitchen." Quinn said as the dining table had only 4 chairs. He sat beside Kurt and there was already a coffee prepared for him.

"You seem to be the most responsible of them all. Now, talk." Rachel ordered.

"Okay. Uh, well. We went to a bar and there was this...awesome and amazing beer. I swear, it was so good. You should all try it!"

"Maybe we should..." Santana said.

"But..." Blaine tried to think of an excuse as he remembered they went to a strip club and it's not really a girl friendly place. "It was their last night and they're closing the bar for good. That's why we had so much to drink. It was a celebration, guys."

"You guys really shouldn't have pushed to the limit. Look what happened last night. The guards even had to bring you up here as you were all crawling to the elevator." Quinn said.

"We're really sorry. On behalf of the guys, we're really sorry. We just tried to have fun." Blaine apologized.

"Apology accepted." Kurt said and all of them embraced him.

Sam woke up to see them all having a moment. He didn't mind them at first as he went straight to the bathroom. It took him quite a while before he went out. When he got out, he was wearing shorts and shirt. He made sure he's all better before facing his family.

"Good morning, everyone." Sam greeted.

"Wow. Fresh and clean, Sam Evans." Santana said with a little bit of growl in the end.

"Ma!" Andrew shouted reaching for Sam.

"Good morning, big boy." He lifted his son up and tried to sway him.

"Sam, don't. He just ate. He might throw up if you shake him." Quinn said while putting the dishes on the sink.

Sam placed him down and went to his fiancé. "Look, babe. I'm sorry about last night. I don't remember much but I know it wasn't good cause I slept on the couch." He tried to explain hugging her from behind.

"Blaine already explained. It's fine." She said as she washed the dishes.

"Mhmm. But you're still mad. I'm sorry baby." He kept kissing her ear.

Quinn finally gave in and giggled. "Okay, okay!" She turned around. "Just don't do it again, okay? It was really embarrassing to the guards downstairs. You all looked like you dead when I saw you lying on the hallway."

"I promise. I'm sorry." He kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.

They were finally okay with what happened the night before. It was already 12 in the afternoon and they were all betting on who'll wake up last. The gang left the apartment almost dinner time as they headed back to their own homes.

Xxx

Tuesday night and Quinn was busy typing on her laptop. She found out something that really disappointing that day and Sam was out the whole day for work. He got home at about 8 in the evening.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry. It was a very busy day at work. We made a photo shoot about teachers." He went to her and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't react though.

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked but she still wasn't responding. "Babe? Hello? Anybody there?" He asked.

Quinn stood up from her desk and faced him. "Do you mind telling me about 'The Bottle'?"

"What bottle? I told you there's no more shampoo that's why I threw the bottle." He said.

"Not that, Sam. You know what I'm talking about." Her face was ten times more serious now. She's never look this upset.

"Uhm..." He didn't know what to say anymore.

Quinn grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. "Why didn't you tell me you guys went to a strip club the other day?!" She was holding her voice. She couldn't help herself. She had to shout at him.

"Babe, I can explain..." Before he could finish his sentence, his face was met by her hand.

"I told you before you left to learn from what happened the last time! You know how much that pissed me off, Sam!"

"Quinn, I know but it was just an accident. All of us didn't know it was a strip club!"

"It's called The Bottle, Sam! What else could they mean besides the shape of a woman's body?!"

"I thought they serve beers on special bottles! We had no choice, Quinn! We already paid for the ticket before we found out!"

"No, Sam! You had options! You just decided not to choose!"

"Quinn, come on. I'm sorry. Nothing happened."

"Really? That's not what I've heard from Brody! He saw you there, Sam! With a woman on your lap!"

"It's not what you think! Would you really believe that Brody guy than me? Me, Quinn? Your future HUSBAND!" He gave emphasis on the last word.

"He wasn't drunk enough to see what you've been doing there! But that's not the point, Sam. You broke your promise! I gave you a warning! You really don't know how to listen!" She stormed off and went straight to their room. Before closing the door, she turned to him. "You seem to be enjoying the couch lately. You're staying there until I say so."

"Come on, that's not fair." Sam appealed.

"What do you want? You stay on the couch or me and Andrew will find a hotel to stay for days?" She asked.

He could say anything so he just sighed.

"That's what I thought so." She said and closed the door.

Xxx

It's been two days and both of them haven't spoken a bit on the other. Sam tried to communicate with her but she never responded back. It's been 2 long weeks of tiring, stressing and full of arguments. Sam doesn't know what it would take for them to be okay again. She has a point on what happened but she should have listened to his explanation too. Then again, he should have just told her the truth in the first place.

It's already Thursday night and he just got home from work. Whenever he gets home, he would knock on the door and ask permission from Quinn that he'll take a shower or get his stuff. After that, he'll go back to his now bed which was their couch. This time was different. It's been 2 days since their big fight and he couldn't stand it anymore.

He knocked on the door and opened it. "Quinn, can we talk?" He asked as he got inside.

"No." She said. She was busy reading a book on the bed.

He didn't mind her answer and just sat on the bed. "Come on, babe. Let's talk."

Quinn placed the book down and looked at him. "What part of I don't want to be in a room with you don't you understand?"

"You have to hear me out, Quinn. Separation won't fix this mess. We need to talk about this."

"I'm not ready. Maybe some other time."

"Stop being so stubborn, Quinn. You know in your heart, I'm doing the right thing. Remember when we promised each other to never sleep at night an unsettled argument?"

She remained quiet.

He reached out for her hand but she moved it.

"I'm busy, okay Sam? I still need to finish this book for tomorrow!" Even when they tried to lower down their voices, Andrew started crying. The first thing that got to Quinn's mind was that he was hungry. She rushed out and looked made him a bottle of milk. Sam followed her.

"You can't keep running away from me! Forget about everything. I'm your fiancé, Quinn and I need to be your first priority besides Andrew!"

"That's what I'm doing! Andrew comes first! Now, move! I gotta feed my baby!" She shouted and went inside the room.

Sam has had enough. "Fine! Have it your way! Just text me if I'm as important to you as our child! I'll check in a hotel!"

When he was about to walk out the door, he heard her scream his name.

"Sam!"

He stopped and thought if he should check on her. After a few more silence, he heard her again.

"Sam!"

That's the time where he ran to the room to check on his wife. When he got inside the room, he saw Quinn carrying Andrew.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's been shaking and his temperature is really hot. We need to go the hospital now!"

Sam, without hesitation, grabbed everything he needed and ran downstairs to grab a cab for them to go to the hospital. Luckily, the streets weren't that busy and they got to the emergency room as soon as possible. The baby was checked immediately but Quinn kept crying. Sam saw it. Her eyes were different when she told him about their son's health problem. It was like the scariest he's seen of Quinn. Full of fear and worry in her eyes.

Sam came up to her and hugged her tight. Being in her weakest state, she had no choice of comfort but the love of her fiancé. She hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder.

"Shh. He's a strong boy. He'll be fine." Sam whispered. He comforted her until her crying finally stopped when the doctors called them in.

"He's fine now. He just had a really high fever that's why he was like that. We had to attach him to dextrose and he'll be under observation for the next 24 hours. Other than that, your baby will be fine." The doctor informed them and left.

When the couple checked on their ill baby, he was dozing off to sleep and he looked a lot more calmed than he did before. Quinn couldn't help herself and kissed him so much and whispered, "I love you Andrew."

Sam went to the other side and kissed his son too. He couldn't believe that a simple fever on his son would have given him a heart attack. He didn't know it looked this bad for babies to get sick. He knew he had to be more caring of his son from now on.

Quinn sat on the chair and called him.

"Sam, come here."

Immediately, he walked to the other side and sat beside her. He kept him close in an embrace and before she could speak, he knew he had to repeat it. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I should have just been honest with you. I never meant to hurt you. I was thinking of myself too much that I forgot about you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I never gave you a chance. I'm sorry for being unfair to you all the time. I should be a lot better to deserve you."

"Shh, don't say that. You're more than enough for me okay?" He pulled her chin up and kissed her on the lips. "It's been 2 stressful week of arguments. I wanna stop fight against you. I wanna fight with you. We should be on the same team but what happens is that we become enemies. We should be a team."

"I know. It's all my fault, I'm sorry." Quinn apologized.

"We both had our mistakes okay? I promise, I'll be honest from now on. No more secrets. No matter what it costs me."

"I love you, Babe. I'm sorry." She kissed him on the lips and hugged her tight.

"Look at that little boy." Sam said and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"He sacrificed his health. He knew he was the only person that could keep us together and reconciled." He giggled.

"If it wasn't for your son, we wouldn't have known what was really important. Family always comes first." She smiled at him.

"No more fights okay? That's enough for a lifetime." Sam teased and they both giggled lightly.

"I'll stay here with Andrew. I'll just be absent for school tomorrow. Go rest at home. You have work in the morning." Quinn ordered but Sam didn't think the same.

"Nope. We're in this together. I won't go to work tomorrow. I'll just get some of Andrew's stuff at home and maybe a jacket for you too. I'll be back in a while."

"Okay." She smiled and agreed.

Thanks to Andrew, they were now back together and settled.

**OKAY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT REALLY LONG CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU DIDNT GET BORED. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE! ENJOY :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's the 12th of December. In one week, the Evans will be celebrating little Andrew's 7 month. By that time, they will be on their way to Nashville to visit Sam's family and spend their Christmas there. They still don't know about Andrew just because Sam still doesn't have the guts to tell his parents. Quinn understands him. If she was on his shoes, she didn't know what to say either. Quinn was just lucky that Judy found out for herself before she could tell her.

It is Quinn's last week in school before Christmas vacation and she's feeling really confident about her grades. Not that it was easy but she's been getting a lot of help from Brody. They have been really close since they met. Brody helps her with school stuff since he knows how things go around there while Quinn helps him with his relationship with his girlfriend in Australia. Quinn sees him as her 2nd best friend; Sam being the 1st.

Sam on the other hand was given his awaited long Christmas Vacation. He needs to complete all his work by this week and he's free to go after. He goes back to work 2nd week of February. Work's been quite stressing but the end result is always a relief. He knows he earns more than enough and not bother to ask why. He didn't want his boss thinking he's complaining or anything so he just goes with the flow.

Both of them decided to each give their son a gift on his month birthday. They would have a contest and see which Andrew will like more. For the past months, Sam has been winning.

"Babe, its Andrew's 7th month next week." Sam said taking a bite on the bread.

"Yes, Dad. Have you thought of a gift for him?" She asked, feeding Andrew.

"Not yet but I'm just reminding you cause... You know, you need to win. I know I'll always be undefeated..." Sam was acting all serious which made Quinn roll her eyes and laugh. "But you gotta at least try and beat me."

"Maybe I'm just letting you win. I really don't want to hurt your feelings." She teased him.

"It's okay to admit defeat, Quinn. You don't have to be ashamed of it." Sam added and laughed.

"Tell it to yourself, Sam. Remember when I beat you at that swimming contest?"

"I had cramps, okay? That wasn't a real defeat." Sam pinched her cheeks.

"Ouch!" She said, rubbing her cheeks. "No need to be violent, just because you're guilty, Sam." She said, lightly slapping his arm.

"I'm not guilty. Maybe you are. Ask Andrew. He agrees with me."

"Ha! Ha!" She laughed sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

Sam started tickling her out of nowhere. Luckily, she's done feeding Andrew.

"Sam! Stop!" She was screaming and laughing hard.

"Admit your loss, first!" He said, as he kept tickling her. She couldn't control herself that she stood up. Sam carried her and kept tickling her. All was heard were loud laugh and screams. They were now on the ground and Quinn was under him. He kept tickling her until the other boy made them feel her jealousy.

"Dada!" Andrew shouted and their heads turned to him.

"My boy wants to join in!" Sam said as he stood up and carried his son. He strated spinning and twirling the little guy. "It's not a bird. It's not a plane. It's Superman! Woooosh!" Andrew started laughing hard. It was too adorable.

"Sam, he just ate. Stop if you don't want him to puke." Quinn warned as she straightened her dress. "Dad, I need to leave for school now. I'm gonna be late. Don't you have work?"

"Yeah. I don't need to leave till noon. I'll just drop you guys off then I'll go back and take a shower." He stood up and grabbed her stuff while Quinn cleans the table. After cleaning, they were out of the house.

They got to NYFA just in time and Sam was about to say goodbye when Quinn reminded him of something.

"Andrew, be a good boy to your nannies okay?" Sam told his son.

"Sam, our flight's in one week. They're gonna see Andrew." Quinn told him.

"I know." He said, not looking at Quinn. He was just staring at Andrew.

"Are you going to tell them before we get there?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it later. We still have a week."

Quinn didn't say anything anymore. His face showed how much he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll think about it, Mom." Sam cleared it to her and she just smiled. They love calling each other those nick names.

"Okay. I love you, dad." She kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, mom. Call me when you get home, okay?" He said and kissed his son. "I love you big boy." And he left to go back home.

Xxx

Quinn picked up Andrew at the nursery and went to eat lunch. Andrew can already sit in a normal chair just as long as someone's looking for him. Quinn practiced him to sit alone but he'd eventually fall and lie down. After about 2 weeks of practice, he can now balance himself. He can even stand but with support or holding onto someone or something.

Quinn was feeding Andrew some yogurt and eating fruits while a very familiar guy came up to her from behind.

"Quinn! I need help!"

"Geez Brody! You scared the hell out of me!" She was surprised and so was Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew. How are you?"

"He's fine, uncle Brody. What do you want?"

"Mommy's harsh today. Why are you so mean? Did Professor Walter describe your work as plagiarized again?" He joked about her homework a couple of weeks ago. She was asked if it was original or if she just copied it from the internet.

"No and I repeat, I worked all night for that assignment and it's an original. I can't for the semester to be over. I don't wanna see him anymore."

"That is if you choose the right section." He laughed.

"I am going to choose the right section. I know someone who can help me." She smirked at him while feeding her son.

"And who's that?" He was acting clueless.

"Shut up or I'll break your face."

He laughed out loud. "In front of your son?! Are you serious?"

"Well, of course I'll hide him first. Then, I'll break your face." She laughed too. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Well, I need your help. Christmas vacation's next week and I was thinking of doing something for Jillian. I just don't know what."

"I got it!" Quinn said in an instant.

"Got what?"

"You should go back to Australia for Christmas. That'll surely make her say yes again."

"What?" He asked as if he was trying to check if he heard her right.

"Yeah! I mean, your family's there too right? Sam and I are gonna visit his parents over vacation. That's gonna be a lot of fun. It's a surprise for both Jillian and your family." She gave him a victorious smile.

"You're leaving? When?" He was shocked with her news.

"On the 19th. Andrew's 7th month."

"That's next week. When are you coming back to New York?"

"We're still not sure. Probably early January." She smiled at him. "So? Are you going?"

"I guess. I mean, I don't have anything to do here in New York since you'll be leaving."

She just looked at him and smiled. "You'll have fun. I promise."

He smiled back. "Does that mean Sam's parents know about Andrew?"

She looked down. "Not yet. I mean, I understand his situation but... I just don't want things to go bad. What if his parents get mad at us for lying? They might think... I'm polluting their son's brain or something. I don't know. I really want him to tell them already." She closed her eyes because she hated being like this to Sam.

"Then you tell them. If Sam can't do it, you do it."

"I don't want to get in the way of his decisions. It's his parents we're dealing with, after all."

"But you're his fiancée..."

"Still his fiancée. We're not married yet. There's still some sort of boundaries between us." She fixed Andrew and their stuff. "I'm gonna bring him to the nursery now, okay? I still have a class. I'll see you later." She stood up and left.

Xxx

"Wooo!" Sam exhaled as he lied down the bed after being on top of Quinn for a long time. "That was good." He said, stretching his arms. He looked at Quinn and she was quietly catching her breath.

"You okay, babe?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She said with a low and silent voice.

"Was I rough?" He laughed.

She just smiled but he didn't see it as the lights were closed.

He turned to her to see if she was awake. She was so he asked, "Quinn? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Of course." She smiled at him.

"Something's bothering you." He asked. He knows it.

"Nothing, Sam." She said and pulled him down for a kiss. They didn't let go for a while but Sam had to.

"Quinn, I know something's bothering you. Tell me." They were looking at each other's eyes.

Quinn giggled a bit. "It's stupid okay? Never mind. I'm sorry."

"Then tell me. Come on."

"I'm not mad. It's just that... I don't like the fact that we're lying to your parents about Andrew. He's been with us for about 3 months now. I don't want any problems when we get there."

His face was now her face a while ago. He was surprised that she kept thinking about it.

"Quinn, I'm not into lying to my folks about this too but... I just need time."

"I know, babe. I totally understand. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." He kissed her on the lips. "I'll tell them in the morning, okay?"

"Sam..." She cupped his face with her hand. "You don't have to do this just because I want to. Do it because it's your decision."

"I know, okay? Remember when I told you I'd think about it? Well, I thought about how keeping Andrew from them is like being ashamed of my son... And I'm not. I honestly am proud of that little guy. That's why I've decided to call them in the morning and tell them about their grandchild." He giggled.

"Do you think they'll get mad?" She was fixing her hair.

"Maybe. They're too young to be grandparents." He joked and they both laughed. "But no. I know my parents. They may think I make the worst decisions everyday but when it comes to you, they know I'm doing things for the best." She finally smiled like she used to.

"I love you, dad. You know that." Quinn said feeling the tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, mom. And I know you know that." The lips were in each other in no time. After a quick make out session under the sheet, they finally called it a night.

The next morning, Sam finally called his parents and told them the whole truth about their son. The end result was just as they expected it. Knowing about Andrew only made the older Evans' excited to see Sam's own family.

Xxx

They had a safe flight to Nashville and all they talked about was Andrew's gift. They agreed to get Andrew just one gift for the 20th and Christmas. Sam said he already knows what to get his son but he needs to buy it in Nashville as it was "too big" to bring on the plane. Quinn got worried she might lose again. Sam was confident Andrew will like his gift more. Quinn said he's still thinking what to get and their deadline isn't until the 25th.

The moment they got to the Evans' household, Andrew never left his grandparents' arms. They loved him so much and couldn't stop playing with him.

They had dinner on Christmas Eve with the whole family. Quinn and Julie cooked with the help of Stacie and the boys were assigned to clean up afterwards. During clean up time, Julie invited Quinn for a talk.

"Hey, Quinn. How about some hot chocolate in the living room?" She asked.

"Oh, of course Mom. I'll just put Andrew to sleep." She was rocking her baby as Andrew was half asleep already. She placed him the crib Dwight got out from the garage. It used to be Sam's.

When he was already snoozing, she went straight to the living room.

"Hey." Quinn said.

"Quinn. Come here. Sit beside me. Let's have some ladies time." Julie handed her a cup of chocolate.

"Thank you. This will definitely keep me warm for the night." Quinn said and smiled before sipping on the drink.

"So how are you Quinn? How's the family life with the boys?" They both giggled.

"It's been good. 3 months and it still feels like yesterday when Sam and I just moved in to our apartment."

"Having a hard time being a mother?"

"Not going into the pregnancy and labour made everything easier. I'm scared when the time comes for me and Sam to have a new born child but at the same time, I'm really excited."

"You should be! Being pregnant takes a lot of patience, honey...and stress! But when you finally see your child, everything feels worth it."

Quinn smiled at her as she felt more excited to become pregnant with Sam.

"But..." Julie added. "My advice is that...don't get pregnant yet. You still have one more thing to accomplish. The marriage."

"I know. We haven't really talked about that ever since Andrew came. Ever since Andrew, everything became about him and not about us. We want nothing but the best for our child."

"Well, prioritize everything. I'm pretty sure Andrew would want his parents married before everything else."

"We will. I have some ideas in mind. I'll let Sam know about it soon." Julie nodded her head in agreement. Quinn was bothered about something, though. "Hey, mom. Do you know what Sam got for Andrew?"

She looked at her confused. "He told me not to tell you. I don't know why."

"Well, we have this contest on whose gift Andrew will like best. It's a silly bet but we do it for fun." They both laughed.

"What did you get him?" Julie asked.

"Honestly, none yet. I don't know what to give. I mean. Something that he'll really enjoy."

"Okay. I'll help you and since this is my idea, I'll tell you what he got that I'm pretty sure you'll win."

"What?" She asked.

"My son got your son a walker." Julie smiled. Quinn felt defeated as she thought the walker was the best gift ever. She felt excited to see her son walking. She didn't if she loses anymore. She just wanted to see her son walk.

"I have no chance on winning against that. I can't believe Sam bought that." She was smiling and holding back her tears.

"Well, I know something." Julie smirked.

"What you got in mind?"

"When Sam was around 7 months, his dad and I got him a puppy. A Labrador, to be exact. Ever since that day, he was always with that dog no matter what. It was like his best friend. The point is... I never saw my son frown ever since he got that dog."

"So... You're saying, Andrew will appreciate the dog more than the walker?"

"Definitely." She smiled and saw the two boys walking in.

"Julie, I'm pretty sure Quinn's tired. Let her rest." Dwight said, giggling.

"It's fine, dad. Just had a lovely conversation but I think I agree with you. It's been a pretty tiring day." Quinn said, yawning.

"Well, let's hit the sack now before Christmas morning comes." Sam said reaching for his fiancée's hand.

"Goodnight, you two. We'll see you in the morning." Julie said and the two were on their way up to Sam's room.

They changed to their sleeping wear and went to bed. They didn't sleep yet as Sam cuddled with Quinn the moment she sat on the bed.

His lips immediately went on hers and no words were spoken, only actions of love through their lips. After a little more making out, Sam was slowly sliding his hand inside Quinn's underwear. She loved the feeling but it had to stop. The place was quite inappropriate.

"Sam, don't. Your parents are next door."

"Just a quick one babe. Before Santa gets here." He joked which made her laugh loud. He instantly went on top of her.

"Nope. Not today, dad." Quinn pulled him back down on the bed beside her. "For tonight, I wanna talk." She smiled at him.

"Talk? About what?" He was confused. Why would she want to talk and what could it be about?

"You know... About us. Like... Is there something you like for Christmas?" She asked.

"Yes, obviously. That's why I went on top..."

"Not...the dirty kind, dad. Special gifts like... Do you want a new coffee mug or an ice cream maker or something."

Sam laughed. "Mom. I don't need those gifts. You already said yes and that's the only gift I need for the rest of my life. I mean, of course. I want to get married and have kids. Other than that, I'm fine."

"There you go! Marriage. We haven't really talked about that, you know. Is there a specific type of wedding you want?"

"I don't know. Just as long as I'm getting married to you, I'm fine."

"Sam, come on. I'm not getting married. We are. I want to know what you want for this special occasion."

Sam was quiet for a while. "A garden wedding is something that really excites me when I was younger. It just seemed so relaxed and cool but still very formal and solemn. What do you want?"

"I've wanted a garden wedding too but I'm fine with anything we can afford. After all, what matters is the both of us being there. Where do you want to get married?"

"I wouldn't want to sound unfair and say Nashville but... I don't know. Maybe New York's the safest answer to that."

"Do you think people will fly all the way to New York just to see us get married?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure our parents will. New York friends, too. I'm still hoping we get married first before Rachel and Jesse."

"Well, she postponed it because of pregnancy issues. We'll see if we can." She giggled. "About Andrew's gift..."

"Oh yeah. Tomorrow's the day. I can't wait to see your gift."

"I'm gonna have to excuse myself from the deadline."

"What? You can't. It's against the rules."

"Dad, my gift is really special and it's not just for Andrew. It's for you also. The gift will wait until we get back from New York." She giggled.

"Okay, fine. Did you get us a new house?" He joked but she just laughed. "I'm really excited for my gift, though."

"I am too. Mom told me about it."

"Huh?" He felt betrayed.

"It's my fault don't worry. I forced her into it." She just decided she'd lie to avoid conflict between the two. "I'm really excited to see Andrew walk."

"Me too. I'm going to film his every step. That's for sure."

"I'm a bit jealous of him though." She pouted.

"What? Why?"

"Well, he's an Evans and I'm not so..." Her eyes were talking to him like she was trying to make him read her mind.

Sam laughed. He read it. "Okay. When we get back to New York, we'll make arrangements to start planning for the wedding."

"Yes!" Quinn was successful that night in every way.

"Also... I was thinking. Maybe we could go back to New York on the 27th and watch the ball drop in Times Square on New Year's Eve. Just to celebrate our first New Year as a family."

"I'd love that, dad." Quinn said and they kissed before they ended the night.

**HI! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD AND THE NOT SO GOOD AND SHORT CHAPTER :( I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIIS! I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH INSPIRATION IN WRITING THIS SO I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS ON THE NEXT ONE! I'LL PROBABLY UPLOAD SOONER CAUSE THIS IS MY LAST WEEK IN SCHOOL FOR THE FIRST SEMESTER SO... I HAVE MORE TIME AFTER MY EXAM ON FRIDAY. AS ALWAYS, READ REVIEW AND SHARE! CHECK OUT MY OVERGRON ONE SHOTS TOO! :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's the 2nd week of January and everyone's back to reality. Quinn just enrolled in her spring semester at NYFA which starts the next week and Sam is back in the office. He's been bugging her about the gift ever since they got back to New York. She still hasn't found the right time when and where to give it. Since Kurt is with Sam at work, Quinn decided to ask another New Yorker's help. She called in Blaine to accompany her at a pet store that's not anywhere near Sam's office or their house. Blaine said yes but won't be able to go out until tomorrow. Quinn decided to just stay at home with Andrew and watch some Barney.

Sam, on the other hand, has work to do. His gig at the resto bar was on hold since Elaine and her family are still on vacation and the resto bar is closed until next week. Sam's still in a competition with his arrogant office mate, Lloyd Harding. He didn't want it to be like that but he's making Sam fight back. Not physically but mentally. Lloyd would always show off at work but Sam doesn't care. The moment when Sam gets all the attention, Lloyd would do something for the attention to last short.

Luckily, on his first day back, Lloyd was absent. It made all Sam's stress easier to deal with. He was feeling good that day and really excited to go home and be with his family.

On the way out, Sam was cheerfully bidding everyone goodbye as he was stopped by his boss.

"Sam!"

"Oh... Hey, Lara. I'm just on my way out and..."

"Sam. Why don't we have dinner tonight? I'd like to talk to you about an important event for June. Plus, we need to celebrate your return." She smiled at him.

"Important event? About what?" He asked.

"That's why we need to have this dinner meeting to talk about it. Come on. I know a place." She didn't wait for an answer and grabbed his hand to go to her car at the basement.

The drive on the way to the restaurant was just short but Sam took the time to text Quinn.

_"Hey babe. Dinner meeting right now, I'm sorry. I'll be home soon, I promise. I love you."_

"We're here. Let's go." Lara said, as she opened the doors and went out of the car. They grabbed a seat as the waiter arrived.

"Hi. Are you ready to order now?" He asked. Sam heard his phone buzz and he checked it.

"Yeah, sure." Lara told the waiter while browsing through the menu. "Sam?" She asked his accompaniment.

"Yeah?" Sam asked but he was still reading the text he got.

"It's time to order."

"Uhm... Yeah. I'll eat anything. You do the ordering I just need to make a call." Sam nodded and smiled. He stood up and went to the restroom.

He called up Quinn after he received a very weird text from her.

"Hey, babe. What's up? Why did you cancel our meeting with the wedding planner for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sam. I... I actually have other plans for tomorrow. I have some things to finish at school so... We're rescheduled the next day, don't worry."

"Oh, okay. I understand. I just thought you were having...second thoughts and I..."

"Sam, I'm not, okay? I love you." She giggled on the other line.

"I love you too so much. I promise, we're gonna have the best wedding ever." He smiled and he can feel his cheeks turning red.

"Just be at the altar and I'm fine. Now, go ahead with your meeting. Come home soon, okay?"

"Yes, mom. I love you." He hung up and went back to the table. When he got back, he saw there were platters of food already. He thought, maybe there were visitors coming.

"That's a lot." Sam said as he sat.

"It's an early congratulatory gift to you." Lara grinned like a winner.

"Congratulatory? For what?"

"There's an art exhibition by the New York Art Museum on June and guess whose pictures got a slot." She gave him a quick applause.

"No way! Is it me?" He was so surprised that he's starting to tear up. Lara nodded in excitement. "That's awesome! I can't believe it! But... how?" He asked.

"I submitted them the photos you had with your resume. They liked it and they want to include you in their event."

"Thank you, Lara. You're the best boss ever." Sam smiled at her as the waiter added more food on the table.

"Alright. You'll have to submit your best photo on or before the last week of May. They'll just choose one and it will be framed for the exhibit. I'll give you more information when I receive them."

"I can't believe it. That's a really big opportunity for me." The smile on Sam's face is irremovable. He was excited for the things to come. Having his photo in an exhibit by the New York Art Museum could possibly make him known and loved or hated by the world. He was willing to take the risk cause he believes in himself plus his family's support will get him through.

"With that said..." She grabbed Sam's plate and filled it with every type of food on the table. "You better eat up. Everything in this place is delicious. Go on. Try the rolls." She pointed out.

"Okay, okay." Sam giggled and took a bite. "Mhmm. It does taste good!"

"Try the spareribs!"

Sam tried it and he loved it. He knew he had to take Quinn here some time.

"The noodles are good too. Try it, Sam."

"Are you planning on bloating me or something?" He laughed as he tasted the noodles. "That's good. I like the noodles." He drank some water and wiped his mouth. "You better eat, too. I can't finish all of these." He said and giggled but he coughed at the end. His coughing continued as Lara ate her dish.

"You know, I forgot to tell you. I've been planning..." She stopped as Sam's coughing started to sound different. His breathing starts to sound different too and his face is starting to become red.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asked.

Sam shook his head as he held on to his neck. He was rubbing his chest as it was getting harder for him to breathe. Lara went over to his place and started to tap his back as he continued coughing.

"Ccc...caan't... breathe." Sam tried to shout and Lara panicked immediately.

"Sam! What's wrong?" She didn't know what to do. She was shaking hard and kept rubbing Sam's back to calm him down.

"Hospital!" Sam finally shouted as he got weaker and his face fell on the table.

Lara screamed in fright. The waiters helped her bring Sam to her car and she drove off to the nearest hospital. Sam became slightly unconscious as he was battling his breath. When they got to the emergency room, Sam was completely unconscious already.

Xxx

Sam opened his eyes and the first thing he sees is the clock hanging at the wall on the other side. It read 10:24 pm. He exhaled and felt that he was wearing an oxygen mask. He was quite clueless with what happened after he took a bite of the noodles Lara told him to try. He looked to his right and saw Lara holding his hand and silently crying. He removed his hand from under hers.

"Sam... You're up." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw Sam's eyes open.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You passed out after choking. Are you allergic to noodles?"

"What was in that noodle?"

"It's called seafood mixed noodles."

"Oh..." He stopped. "Makes sense. I'm allergic to seafood." He pouted.

"I'm sorry, Sam... I didn't know. I should've asked you and..."

"No, it's fine. Like you said, you didn't know." He smiled and she smiled back. "Hey, have you seen my phone?"

"Yeah. It's with me." She opened her bag and grabbed the phone. "Here." She handed the phone to him.

When Sam checked his phone, there were 19 missed calls and 5 text messages asking where he was, all by Quinn. Sam tried his best to text her.

_Quin im in Livingston hospital emergency room ryt now im sorry pls come._

Xxx

Quinn was walking back and forth in their living room as Andrew was fast asleep inside the room. She was in contact with Kurt for the past 20 minutes. She hasn't heard from Sam since 2 hours ago. She left her phone on the counter and went to the kitchen to make some coffee for her. She was about to get a mug when she heard her phone buzz. Fast as lightning, she ran to see who messaged her.

It was Sam. He's in the hospital emergency room but why? Slowly as she was re-reading his text, tears started falling down her face. After what felt like her 48th time reading the text to make sure it was real, she finally called up Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can you like...be here in 5 minutes? Watch him over for me for a while. I need to go to Sam." Her voice started to sound like crying.

"What happened to Sam? Oh my Goodness."

"I'll tell you everything later. I just need to be at the hospital soon."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Xxx

Quinn got to the hospital 15 minutes later. She raced to the counter at the emergency room to ask where her fiancée is.

"Excuse me. Samuel Evans, please?" She asked and her whole body was still shaking from the moment she received the text.

"Second to the last bed on the right." She was told and she ran to check it out. There she saw the love of her life lying still on the bed with an oxygen mask. There was a girl sitting beside him but she was too worried to notice her.

"Sam!" Quinn called as she ran to his bed.

"Quinn." He whispered while lifting himself up by his elbows. He was still weak so his eyes weren't clearly opened.

She hugged him the moment she got to the bed. Sam was filled with kisses as he hugged her back.

"I was so worried about you. I didn't know what to do or where to find you."

Sam giggled as he embraced his fiancée. "Baby, I'm fine. I just accidentally ate something with seafood..."

She pulled back. "You know you're allergic to seafood, Sam. Why did you eat something with seafood?"

"It was an accident. I didn't know." Lara stood up as her words interrupted the couple's conversation.

Quinn's face turned to her as she heard the confession of the night's crime. Her face was trying to figure out who this girl beside her fiancée was.

"Uhm... Quinn. This is my boss, Lara Shireman. Lara, this is Quinn." Sam introduced one to the other.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn." Lara extended her hand and smiled.

"You too." Quinn said but didn't do anything. She just nodded at Lara and looked back at Sam.

"Where's Andrew?" Sam asked.

"I asked Kurt to look over him while I'm here. He's sleeping anyway so..." She said, fixing his hair and kissing his forehead. "I love you, dad." She whispered.

"I love you too, mom. I'm fine. I just need to take medications and at least a day for rest." He whispered back.

"I hope it's okay for Sam to stay at home tomorrow. My husband..." She paused. "...needs a lot of rest as stated by the doctor." Quinn told Lara.

"Of course." She faked a smile at her. "Our company's first priority is the safety of our employees. Your fiancée..." She paused for emphasis. "...can take the day off tomorrow." She smirked at her like the evil she is.

Sam grabbed and held Quinn's hand tight. He then looked at Lara. "Thanks, Lara."

"Your bills are covered by the company by the way. You can leave anytime now anytime you can. Here's the doctor's prescription." She handed the paper to Sam.

Sam removed the oxygen mask and sat up. "I think I'm ready to go now."

"Are you sure?" Both the ladies asked at the same time.

Sam stopped and looked at both of them. He giggled. "Yes. I'm sure. I just need my bed now...and my family." He placed his arm around Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn kissed him on the lips and smiled. "Let's go home." She helped him go down the bed to walk. Quinn fixed Sam's shirt before walking out of the emergency room and Lara gave them a special offer.

"Let me take you guys home. It's the least I could do."

"No, it's fine. I can take Sam home. We'll just get a cab..."

"Sam...Is in a state of weakness right now." Lara exhaled. "I think it's better if you ride in a more safe and relaxed vehicle." She gave her that freaking smirk again and Quinn felt defeated. "I'll just go get the car. I'll meet you two outside." She said and left.

The ride on the way home was really awkward. Sam and Quinn sat at the back while Lara was driving. The whole time, Sam was basically hugging Quinn and they were cuddling in each other's arms. It was obvious that Lara had those jealous eyes on them but Quinn decided to ignore the stares. They got home and thanked Lara for the ride. She left as soon as the two got inside.

Quinn put Sam to sleep in their room with Andrew while she and Kurt talked over coffee for a little while. Kurt had questions and Quinn opened up how much she feels that Lara Shireman has an annoying crush on her soon to be husband. Kurt just laughed at her saying she looks so adorable when she's jealous. He also said that she's never met Sam's boss but he'll keep an eye on her for Quinn at the office. Quinn told him not to as she didn't want to seem so desperate and obsessed about Sam but Kurt reminded her that it's normal to be obsessed about Sam because she's the fiancée. They conversation went on until about 2:30 in the morning.

Xxx

Morning came and Sam woke up without Quinn beside him. Before he could get out of bed, Quinn entered the room carrying a tray.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Hi. Good morning, you. What is that?" He asked as he sat up.

"Breakfast in bed. You're gonna need all the energy you can get." She sat beside him and laid down the tray. "You looked so weak last night. I can't let that happen again." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, honey. " He kissed her on the lips. "Your lips are good for my breakfast, lunch and dinner... Or even midnight snack." He joked as she laughed.

"You're sweet but you're gonna need real food and a lot of rest for today. You're not allowed to get out of bed except for bathroom breaks." She ordered.

"Yes, mom." He agreed.

Quinn helped him eat his breakfast before taking his medicines. After eating, Quinn asked him if he'll be fine on his own today with Andrew. Sam said yes cause all he'll do is watch TV and play with the little guy. He isn't allowed to go out as ordered by the doctor and Quinn so he let Quinn finish whatever business she needs to finish outside.

Around noon, Quinn met up with Blaine to visit a pet store. She knew this gift was long overdue so she didn't let anything stop her from getting it today. It took her a long time until she finally decided what breed of dog she'd buy.

She bought a French bulldog puppy. She thought it was adorable so she bought it the moment she saw the pup. She bought him accessories too and its own bed.

Blaine brought Quinn home at almost evening and she was feeling really excited to show the puppy to her family. At first, she left the dog outside the door and then she entered the place.

"Sam? I have a surprise for you." The excitement in her face was too much and Sam thought it was just too adorable.

"Hey, babe. I have a surprise for you too! You'll never guess..."

"Wait! Stop. Me first, okay? This was supposed to be my gift for you and Andrew last Christmas and now is, I think, the right time to give it to you." She smiled.

"Alright. Shoot. I bet your surprise isn't as good as mine." He teased, crossing both arms across his chest.

"Wait right here." She said and went out the door. She picked up the puppy with its stuff and showed it to Sam. "Tada!"

"Oh my God! Quinn, that's so cute!" Sam squeeked in happiness. He grabbed the dog from her and carried it around like a baby. "What's the name?"

"His name is Cooper. Look at his dog tag." She smiled as she picked up Andrew from his play pen.

"Hello, Cooper. Nice to meet you!" He said and went closer to Quinn and Andrew. "This is my son, Andrew. You're gonna be buddies from now on, alright?" He was clearly having so much fun.

" Do you like it?" She asked.

"Like it? I love it!"

"It was actually your mom's idea. She's helped me a lot you know." She giggled.

"That's good to know. Are you ready for my surprise?" He asked.

"Bring it on." She was about to sit on the couch but he stopped her.

"Go to the counter, babe. Tell me what you see there."

She stood up and checked the counter. "I see bills... Tons of bills. I'm sorry, Sam but this is only giving me a headache and I can't..."

"What's on top of the envelopes?"

She saw two keys chained in to one. The first key was the key for their house and the other one had a logo of an Audi, which she finally figured what he was trying to say.

"Oh my God! You got us a car?" She asked as she faced him.

He went closer to her. "It's from the company. It's a company car. I get to use it as long as I'm employed there."

When she found out it came from work, her mood immediately changed. "Are you sure it's not just from that bastard bitch, trying to buy you out?"

He was surprised by her language that his eyes opened wide. "Woah. Bastard bitch? Where is this coming from?" He sat on the couch and tapped beside him for her to sit. She didn't though. She just placed Andrew down on the play pen.

Quinn stood in front of him. "You know what I'm talking about. It's the girl from last night." She pouted as Sam laughed out loud.

"Babe, she's my boss!" He laughed more.

Quinn sat beside him and crossed her arms across the chest. "I don't care. She gives me a different vibe."

Sam placed the puppy down on the play pen. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace and kissed her head. "Last night was an accident. She didn't know I was allergic to seafood. It was my fault too. I should've asked first."

She looked at him and they were now face to face and eye to eye. "I want you to find out what she's allergic to and I'm gonna drown her in it."

Sam never thought Quinn would be this funny. She's just too cute for words. "You're funny. If you do that, no one will pay me for my work."

"We'll rob a bank." And she kept getting more hilarious.

"Never mind her, okay? Just think of it this way. Now we have a car, a new pup, a house to live in, a family..." He paused and kissed her on the lips. "...and tomorrow, our wedding plans will start."

She smiled after everything he said. She just couldn't explain the excitement she's feeling.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"Of course, I am. You're one step closer to being my wife."

She kissed him on the lips. "Can we move our wedding?"

He was surprised by her question. "Move? Are you planning on marrying me at the age of 50?"

"No... I want to move it this year." Her face was serious but then she gave him a side smile at the end.

Sam smiled back. He felt more excited than Quinn now. "What about your school?"

"They'll be fine. It's just a one day event. I mean, I don't think I'll have classes on the weekend. Maybe we could do it in September on a Friday then we'll have our honeymoon for the weekend. Does that sound nice to you?"

"It sounds very nice, mom. I'm excited." Sam smiled and noticed his son was doing something really adorable. Andrew was hugging the sleeping Cooper.

"You see? He liked my gift more." Quinn teased.

"Fine. You win. I like your gift more too." He giggled and kissed her on the head.

"Okay, you play with the two and I'll go make some dinner." They kissed and she stood up to go to the kitchen.

Tomorrow is gonna be an exciting day for their family. They're really starting to feel the family vibe and it's like the wedding is the only thing left. Could it be? Or maybe someone wants more kids?

They're getting married in 8 months and as of now, that's all they could ever think about.

**End of Chapter 8! Hope you had fun with this though it's a bit short. I had a hard time writing as I lost inspiration. Just a question though. Are you guys getting bored of this story because of my late updates? Hehehe I'm really really sorry about that :( I'm gonna update more frequently as I'm on my semester break :D Plus! I have plotted the story till ALMOST the end and it's quite emotional so sorry about that. Hope you continue to read my story! Read, Review and Share! Till next time. I might update again tomorrow or the next day :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay. I just felt lazy to finish this. I wrote this for about 3 or 4 days and I just found the time right now to finish it. Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 9

Time flew by so fast and it was already March. Andrew is already 10 months old. Quinn doesn't want to pressure him so he only uses the walker once in a while. His favourite though is Cooper the dog. He crawls really fast now and can stand when there's help. The dog is a big help on Andrew's growth too. When he needs help on getting up with his parents there, he would use Cooper's head to pull himself up. Sometimes, Andrew even uses the dog as a horse by riding its back. Quinn saw it one time and thought it was pretty dangerous but Sam told her it was too adorable. Quinn agreed so they took pictures of them.

Sam and Quinn have become closer too after the meeting with the wedding planner. So far, their wedding date is set on September 21st, which may change soon, either the Friday before or the Friday after that. A garden wedding to be held at The Bridal Garden in New York. Suit and tie for the men and pink dresses for the ladies. The wedding will start at 3 in the afternoon and their honeymoon will take place only in their household. They also plan to train Andrew as he will be the ring bearer of the wedding. So far, their assignment is to make a list on who will attend.

One night after dinner at the Evans', Sam talked to Quinn on his activities.

"Mom, on Thursday, it will be the resto-bar's 3rd anniversary." Sam said. They were watching a movie in the living room, his arm across her shoulders with Andrew on her lap and Cooper in between Sam's feet.

"That's great. What are you guys gonna do?"

"Same as usual but there will be an entrance. $30 then drinks all you can. Limited slots only, though. Only 40 people will be allowed inside so it's a first come first serve basis. Doors open at 6 and the..."

"Okay, hold it, Sam." She looked at Sam. "Why are you telling me all these? Do you want me to pay 30 bucks to join that drinking all you can?" Quinn giggled.

Sam laughed a bit too. "No. I'm just saying that, we'll be performing from 6pm till 3 in the morning."

"My dismissal time on Thursday is 8. How are you gonna pick us up?" Quinn's classes on Thursday end at 8pm. The nursery at the academy closes at 7 and she was allowed to bring Andrew to her last class.

"I'll leave the bar for a while to pick you up then I might have to go back. Would that be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't go home too late and be careful, okay?" She said, pinching Sam's cheek. "Have you decided on what photos to submit for the exhibit on June?"

"I still don't know if I should take a few more photos or if I'll just use my old ones. It's really hard to decide."

"Because everything's good. That's the spirit." Quinn smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Because I can't get anything right. Nothing's too good." Sam said, his face feeling upset and pressured.

"Hey." She glared at him. "What are you talking about? All your photos are good. You're part of that exhibit because you're one of the best." She tapped him on the leg.

Sam just smiled at her and rested his head on her.

Quinn laid down Andrew on the play pen with Cooper. "So... I was thinking." Quinn was being sweet with him, making circles with the tip of her nail on Sam's leg. "Remember the last time we went to Andrew's check up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When you were looking for a parking spot, there was this little girl in the clinic with her mother. She was so adorable, the mother was brushing her hair and she had these cute nails with nail polish..." She was sounding emotional and needing.

"Baby fever..." Sam said as Quinn stopped talking.

"What?" She asked.

"You're having baby fever. Look at your face." Sam's face was confusing. It was like he's scared but he's excited.

Quinn giggled. "What does my face look like?"

"It looks like you're about to cry and you're blushing. You want it. You want a baby girl. Am I right?" He asked.

Quinn face slowly became different. From her lips raised up till her ears, it slowly went down to a serious one. They were both staring at each other for a little while, and then she nodded.

"We're getting married on September. It'll be hard for you to prepare for the wedding while being pregnant." Sam explained.

"We're still not sure if I'll even be pregnant on our first try." Quinn argued. "I just want to try, Sam. I want to start trying." Her eyes were begging and he just couldn't say no.

Sam let out a deep sigh. "What if you get pregnant? I mean, I'd love that but what about our wedding?"

"Would you be mad if I say let's stick to our first plan?" She hugged him to please him more.

"Next year?!" His voice became louder which surprised Andrew and Cooper.

"Well, that was the original plan right? The wedding on September is still a tentative date. We don't need to rush things. All I'm saying is..." She exhaled and held his face to face her. "Adding a little girl in our family isn't really a bad idea."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Okay. We'll start trying but if it's not our time... The wedding sticks on September."

"Yes!" Quinn shouted and raised her hands in victory. She flooded Sam in kisses all over the face as he wrestled her down the couch. They ended up making out hard while Cooper and Andrew were busy watching tv. Sam suggested at one point if she wanted to start that night but Quinn said Andrew's still awake. They decided to start trying some other time.

Xxx

Sam packs his stuff for the anniversary of the resto-bar. It was already 5:30 in the afternoon and he needs to be there in 30 minutes. As fast as he can, he drove to the resto-bar and made it just 2 minutes before 6pm. He made a deal with the rest of the crew that he'll be performing for the first act since he needs to pick up Quinn by 8. The doors finally opened and when everyone's settled in, Sam started performing.

He performed about 8 songs and it was time for a game.

"Alright, alright! Are you all having fun?" The host asked the moment he got on stage. Everyone yelled with their own beers in hand.

"We have a first game for ya'll. It's called, 'Finish the bottles'."

Everyone cheered again as the game was getting obvious.

"Fastest person to finish 20 bottles of beer will be the winner of..." There was a drum roll in between. "Trip to Los Angeles for 2!"

The whole place was about to explode as everyone was on their feet and shouting. All of them wanted to join.

"Before you got inside, we asked you to write your name on this piece of paper." He showed a fish bowl full of folded papers. "We're going to choose 4 contestants from this fish bowl so get your fingers crossed!" He said.

Sam was thinking if he should join. It could be a good treat for Quinn. He just decided to pray as he wasn't sure if he can do it. He wasn't even sure if he's gonna be a contestant.

"First pick: Travis Horn! Get up on stage!"

The tall, blonde and muscular adult went up as he was told to.

"Next: Jaden Kent!" The host said and was surprised when he saw the 2nd contestant go up on stage. "Oh! It's a girl!" Whistles and cheers were everywhere.

"3rd one: Sam Evans!" Sam was surprised that he was called. He stood up and the host recognized him. "The guitar man who sang a while ago. Come on up!"

"And the last one..." He mixed the bowl and got the paper of the final contestant. "Andy Brice!"

All four contestants were settled on stage. Each was given 20 bottles of beers with just little alcohol in it and in 2 minutes, they were about to start. The timer was ready and their livers were ready.

"3! 2! 1!" Everyone shouted in countdown. "Go!" And they started drinking. At first, Sam was feeling quite confident. He was on a roll, drinking the beers straight. On his 3rd bottle, he stopped. He needed a rest for at least 10 seconds. When he was good, he went for his 3rd bottle. It wasn't that he was getting drunk but he wanted to puke 'cause he can feel the beer moving inside his tummy and it seems as though there weren't any space any more.

The contest ended with Travis as the winner. He drank all 20 bottles of beer in 22 minutes and 34 seconds. Sam only finished 11 bottles and on the 12th bottle, he surrendered. It was just too much. He remembered that he still has to drive and pick up Quinn.

He got down on stage and checked the time. It was 7:40 pm. He still has about 20 minutes before leaving. He checked his phone and there weren't any text from Quinn yet he saw that his phone was about to die. He decided to text Quinn.

"Mom, my phone's gonna die any minute. I'll just meet you at the front gate. I might be late a little so just wait in the lobby if ever I'm not yet there. Love you!" After the message got sent, his phone died.

"Great." He told himself. At least, the message was sent. He remembered all the beer he drank and felt the need to pee. Going to the restroom, he was stopped by Elaine.

"Hey, Sam. You were good out there!" Elaine joked, and they both laughed.

"Cut the crap, I lost." Sam laughed louder.

"It's fine. At least you tried. Although, I have something to tell you..." She said, crossing her arms.

"What's that?"

"You drank 11 bottles of beer in my bar yet you've never accepted any of my drink offers." She raised her brow and smirked at him.

"Wow. After that game, I don't think I would want any drink right now." Sam scratched his head, giggling.

"Just one drink. Come on." She pleaded and ordered 2 glasses of liquor from the waiter.

"Alright. Fine. But I gotta go pee first. I'll be back." Sam said and went for the restroom. While he was busy emptying his bladder, Elaine was evil and desperate enough that he poured on some drug on Sam's drink. It wasn't something illegal but it puts you to sleep hard.

Sam got back and sat in front of her. "Cheers?" She raised the glass.

"Yeah, cheers." Sam grabbed the glass and they clicked in a toast. They drank it straight and Sam closed his eyes from the buzz.

"Wow! I'm pretty sure that's gonna be my last." Sam laughed.

Elaine grabbed his hand. "Sam, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Uh, what?" Sam asked, battling to open his eyes.

"I really like you and I think we could work something out." She held his hand with both of hers.

Sam slowly pulled his hand back. "Elaine. I'm getting married in a couple of months." He rubbed his eyes. "Crap, that drink was extreme."

"I know, Sam. I can be better than her. I'll wait for..." She stopped when Sam finally laid his head down the table on top of his arms. He was out.

Xxx

Quinn was on the way out of the building with Andrew. She was dismissed 10 minutes before 8 so she decided to just wait in the lobby. The academy doesn't close until 9pm. Good thing, Quinn has one more bottle of milk for Andrew in his bag. They waited a little longer, thinking Sam was just caught in traffic.

A lot of people Quinn knows have passed by until Brody saw them.

"Quinn? What are you doing here? It's almost 9 in the evening." Brody asked, playing the car keys with his fingers.

"Brody!" Quinn nearly screamed. "Wasn't your class only until 6 today?" She asked.

"Yeah, well, I volunteered at the Dance club. Ms. Cassie was absent so I took her place for a while." He said, as he went closer the two. He patted Andrew and sat beside Quinn. "What are you still doing here? Your son's starting to fall asleep already."

"Waiting for the father." Quinn exhaled. "Sam's battery died a while ago. He told me to just wait for him here in case he's late so..." She shrugged her shoulders and giggled. She didn't want Brody to notice her annoyance.

"You think he's anywhere near now? The academy's about to close now." He checked his watch, 5 more minutes before 9 pm.

"Yeah. We'll just wait here. Maybe he's just late. You know Sam." She smiled at him. "You should go now. It's getting late."

"Yeah. I'm gonna now but... Are you guys gonna be okay here?" He asked as he stood up.

"We're fine. Andrew just finished a bottle of milk so he'll be fine for a couple of hours."

"How about you? Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry anyway. I'll be fine." She lied. She wanted to wait for Sam so they can eat together but her stomach has been growling for the past hour.

Brody doesn't believe her. "Wait here, okay. I'll just go get something in my car." He left for a while and went to the parking lot. After a couple of minutes, Brody was back.

"Here. Have some sandwich." He handed her the food but she rejected it. He gave it back and refused another rejection. "Take it or you'll die." He threatened her in a joking way.

"It takes 5 days before a person dies of hunger." She objected and they both laughed.

"Excuse me, ma'am...sir..." A security guard interrupted them. "We'll be closing in 10 minutes and we need everyone out of the building now."

Brody looked at Quinn and the worry in her eyes showed. They were quiet, not knowing what to say so Brody just offered her a ride. "Come on, Quinn. I'll take you guys home. You can't just ride a cab home. You have so much stuff in hand."

"Sam might be here in a while. I'll just wait for him." She told Brody. "Sir, give us 5 more minutes to wait if that's okay." She told the guard.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but we're already locking the doors. You really need to leave now."

Quinn felt embarrassed. She was hesitant but had no choice when Brody picked up Andrew's bag and grabbed the stroller.

Quinn stood up and shouted at Brody. "Brody, come on!"

"I'm sorry Quinn but your son is dying to go home. I'll bring him to your house and you're welcome to join if you want." He said, already strolling Andrew to the parking lot.

"Ugh." Quinn growled in defeat and followed Brody. On the way home, Quinn sent Sam a text message. She doesn't care if he'll be able to read it or not. At least, she told him her anger.

_"I'm going home and you better have some good explanation the next time we see each other!"_

Xxx

"Mhmmm... Ughhh... Mmmfff..." Sam was hearing moans and feeling some lips on his neck and cheek that felt different. His eyes were still closed but he knows he's awake. His body felt dead and he couldn't move a bone until he realized, those lips weren't Quinn's.

His eyes opened quickly and saw Elaine straddling him. She was wearing only her bra but she's wearing the same shorts she had a while ago. Sam also noticed that his shirt was off but his pants were still there. He immediately pushed Elaine away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam nearly shouted. "Did we..." He didn't finish the question but it was obvious.

"No, Sam. Not yet." She went back to him and wrapped her arms around him but Sam continued to push her away.

"What did you do to me? Where are we?" He asked. He was mad. He stood up and walked around the room to find his shirt.

"I had to give you some strong sleeping pills. I just needed to be with you, Sam. Please." She said, as she followed Sam.

He couldn't find his shirt and saw a clock hanging at one side. It was 10:30 in the evening.

"Holy shit. Quinn." He whispered to himself and saw his shirt under the bed.

"Elaine, what time do we..." Her cousin suddenly entered the room and saw a half naked Sam and half naked Elaine chasing around the room. "What the hell, Elaine? You brought him here?!" Said her older cousin, Jake.

"Shut up, Jake! Get out!" She shouted.

"You know Sam has a family but your crazy mind still won't stop!" He fought.

Sam had to say something. "I don't know what's going on or where I am but I need to go now!"

"Maybe you should leave...permanently." Jake said.

"Jake, don't!" Elaine shouted, stopping her cousin with whatever plan he has in mind.

"It's time you find out the truth, Sam." Jake said, not minding the girl.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, feeling confused.

"Elaine doubled your salary. The other performers get only $150. She doubled it, thinking you'd stay and give in to her."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt bad for his co-workers who were receiving less than he is by doing the same job. He was so pissed already.

"You're sick." He told Elaine and left the room. Before he got out, Jake stopped him.

"Sorry." He whispered and Sam just nodded. He went out and realized he was still at the bar. The room was just inside the bar. He ran to his car and went to check if Quinn and Andrew were still at the academy. He thought, maybe they went home cause it's been 3 hours.

Sam got home past 11 in the evening. He got to the door of the house and opened it quietly with his key. It opened but when he twisted it, it stayed in place.

"Ugh! Double lock!" He remembered the lock they added for Andrew's safety. This lock can only be opened from the inside. He then noticed a note posted on the door.

_Enjoy sleeping in the hallway._

He was about to cry. What will he do? He deserved it anyway, he thought. He put down his guitar case and used it as his pillow. He was too tired already to think so he just lied down and slept.

Xxx

Sam woke up when the door beside him opened. He stretched and saw a familiar girl in a night gown. He immediately stood up and fixed himself.

"Quinn! I'm...sorry. Let me explain..."

"Get inside, Sam. Then, lock the doors." She said and went back to their room.

Sam followed her and saw it was only 1:30 in the morning. He locked the door and went to their room. Quinn was already covered in sheets so he decided to take a quick shower. When he finished, he went beside Quinn and tried to spoon her.

"Quinn. Can we talk?"

She didn't speak but Sam knew she was awake.

"Babe, please. I want to explain."

"Sam, it's 2 in the morning and all I want to do is sleep. Go to sleep."

"I have an explanation to what happened a while ago. Aren't you gonna listen to me?"

"You'll only waste your breath cause I won't be able to comprehend whatever you're gonna say. I need to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Sam gave up and decided to just sleep it off. His head was on top of her, they were cheek on cheek and he was spooning her. After a while, Quinn spoke.

"Sam, distance." He moved cause they were not in good terms. It was only right.

Xxx

Morning came and Sam woke up alone in bed. He stood up and went out. Quinn was feeding Andrew already and she was already dressed up for school. She stopped the moment she saw Sam. She put down the bowl of oatmeal and stood up to go to the kitchen. She placed a plate for Sam and poured coffee on the mug. After preparing for Sam's meal, Quinn continued feeding Andrew.

Sam walked to them and kissed Andrew.

"Good morning, buddy."

He went on to Quinn and tried to kiss her but she moved back. Sam sighed and sat on one of the chairs. He started eating his bread and coffee.

"Babe. Can we talk now?" He asked.

She didn't respond which Sam thought was the signal to start speaking.

"Last night... I quit my job at the resto-bar."

"What?" She asked as though she didn't hear it.

"Elaine was hiding something. I found out that my salary was doubled than the others just because she wanted to sleep with me."

With his last words, Quinn slammed Andrew's spoon on the table. "Did you sleep with her?!" She almost shouted.

Sam stopped eating. Now, how will he explain everything to Quinn?

"I wasn't able to pick you up last night because he poured sleeping drug in my drink. I passed out and when I woke up, she was straddling me... but I pushed her before anything happened." He explained held her hand. "Babe, I'm sorry. I had no idea also."

Quinn held him back and kissed the top of his hand. "I tried to be understanding as much as I can. You know that." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. "But when my son gets affected with our situation, I wouldn't know how to handle things."

"I know and I'm sorry." He kissed her hand. "I left the bar anyway. I'll be home by 5pm from now on."

"That's good." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. I'm sorry."

"I love you too and I'm sorry." He stood up and hugged her tight. "Let's go. Let me take you guys to school." He said and grabbed his keys on the kitchen desk.

"Oh, but Sam. Can I drive on the way? I have to go drop by some place first."

Sam wondered but he just agreed. They got in the car and as planned, Quinn got in the driver's seat. Sam was playing with Andrew on the way so he didn't really notice where they were going. He just realized it when the car stopped. His eyes opened wide when he saw the place.

"Quinn..."

"Shut up, Sam. I order you to stay inside the car. You can open your window if you want a good view."Sam swallowed hard, feeling terrified of his fiancée and her plans. He opened his window as Quinn said.

She went out of the car and knocked on the door of the resto-bar. She asked for a certain Elaine Brown and she was asked to come inside. She said she'll just wait outside. After a couple of minutes, Elaine went out and without thinking; she punched him across the face as she fell down. "That's for trying to steal my husband."

She went back to the car and Sam's face was still in shock. His mouth was opened and he was just staring at her. Andrew did the same. He was just staring at her mother. Quinn exhaled before turning the engine back one. She smiled to herself and just laughed. Sam laughed out loud as well and Andrew being the adorable son, followed his parents' action and laughed.

"I never thought you were the boxing type." Sam teased as Quinn drove off.

"No one messes with Quinn Fabray." She said and smiled. Andrew was still laughing which made Quinn laugh too.

"Evans... Quinn Fabray-Evans." Sam added and kissed his driving fiancée.

Xxx

April came unnoticed and Quinn's felt really bother. They have been trying for more than a month now but she doesn't feel any change. She opened it up to Sam and he told her that they'll go to the doctor's office the next day. Maybe a check up will help them figure things out.

They waited outside the office until they were called to get inside. Kurt volunteered to baby sit Andrew for the day for Sam and Quinn to have a husband and wife time at the doctor.

"Good morning, doc." Sam greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. And Mrs. Evans."

"Oh..." Quinn said just when she sat. "Not yet an Evans...pretty soon though. Call me Quinn. This is my fiancée Sam." She introduced themselves and they shook hands.

"Well, that's where it's headed to anyway." She giggled. "How can I help you guys?"

"We're actually here for a check up. Sam and I have decided to...finally start trying to get pregnant for about more than a month now."

"Yeah, and we haven't had results yet." Sam added.

"How many times have you tried having sex since trying?"

Both of them were quiet, feeling a bit shy to answer. The doctor giggled.

"About 9 times a week, I guess?" Quinn said. "Sometimes thrice a day." Sam said and Quinn lightly slapped him in the arm.

The doctor giggled again. "Okay... Well, that's perfectly normal. How about you Quinn? Are you keeping yourself healthy?"

"Yes. I eat at least 3 times a day. More vegetables and fruits even."

"Alright, you seem to be doing everything just right. I guess, we can do tests to figure things out better. We'll get the results just minutes after the test. That's how fast technology is right now." She explained and the couple agreed. That's when Quinn felt terrified. She's just not feeling good anymore about being in that office. Sam held her hand all throughout the process.

They did some tests and waited at the office. After a while, the doctor came back.

"Alright. I saw your results already and..." She paused.

"And?"

"I'm gonna be straight forward with this you guys. Quinn, there seem to be some problem. I wanna know... Is your period regular?"

"I do have my period every 4th week of the month. Those are the only days when Sam and I don't try. Other than that, we try every single day..." The beat of her heart was becoming abnormal. Her and Sam were holding hands and Sam felt her grip become tighter.

"You seem to be having hormonal problems. It will be hard for you to get pregnant." Tears started to roll down Quinn's face. The grip on Sam's hand was losing and they were slowly releasing each other's hand.

"I'm not saying you're not gonna get pregnant but right now, the results show that your chances of having a baby...is only 20%."

This was when Quinn finally broke down. She cried like she's never cried before and Sam tried to hold his but the tears just came out unexpectedly.

"Now, that 20% can either increase or decrease. Anything is possible." The doctor was almost in tears too just by delivering this news to the couple. "Don't see this as a reason to stop trying. You have to be there for one another. Make each other feel good. Take care of one another. Maybe... Decrease the stresses in your life right now. It might help."

Both Sam and Quinn were speechless and couldn't do anything but cry.

"I'm not going to give you any medications. I just want you to relax, live healthier and accept more support from family, friends and most importantly, Sam." The doctor told Quinn and they were both feeling too numb to even react. Quinn tried to reach for Sam's hand but he just looked at it and cried harder.

"I want you guys to come back after 2 weeks. Keep trying and we'll see if there is progress." They were given more advices but the expressions in their faces haven't changed since they got the bad news.

After a while, they stood up to leave the office. Quinn walked out first and just nodded at the doctor. Sam said his thank you and goodbye as the doctor understand the couple's situation. When Sam got out, Quinn was staring blankly from the door. She was more than upset and depressed. Sam pulled her into a tight hug and Quinn lost it there. She needed to cry more. She doesn't know if she'll ever get over the situation.

**UH-OH! A little bit of cliff hanger there! Please don't hate me. Just keep in touch with the story. Things like these happen to real life couple and I want to make it a bit realistic. Wait for the next chapter to find out what will happen to the Evans' family. Hope you enjoyed reading! As always, read, review and share! X**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No one has approached the other since they found out. Both became really quiet and the relationship between the couple has been different. Their depression has definitely affected their family. Spending time with Andrew changed. It will always be either just Quinn and Andrew or just Sam and Andrew. Even if no one says it verbally, both of them feel it. Both of them know that something's wrong. They love making was even lessen after finding out about the small possibility for Quinn to bear a child. There were days they would just have sex without emotions. They do it just to satisfy their physical needs. There were also times were one would stop it because they'd break down and cry without the other knowing it.

Sam did his best to comfort Quinn but it wasn't just Quinn who's under the situation. He was just as depressed as she is but Quinn thought different. For Quinn, she's hurting the most out of them. She even called up her mother where she felt like she cried the most in her life. Quinn tried to understand her fiancée. He was obviously hurting so much too. He doesn't smile much anymore. Who wouldn't be so depressed after losing one of your jobs and losing the hope of having a child of his own?

Days after the doctor's visit, Quinn knew she had to make a move to somehow uplift her relationship with Sam. She tried to act like they were before. Sam was sitting on their couch, reading a book about street photography while Andrew plays on the play pen. They just got done with dinner and Quinn was finishing off the dishes. After drying her hands, she went to sit on the couch beside Sam.

"Hey there." She said, as she held his arm and leaving no space between them.

"Hey." He placed his hand on her knees, looked at her and smiled but went back on the book he was reading.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Just...a book on photography. " His eyes were still on the book.

"Nice." She said. "Anyway, Andrew's turning 1 in a month. I've been on a winning streak since December so, you might wanna catch up and buy him a better gift." She smiled and Sam just giggled. No words came out of his mouth.

She looked at him waiting for a response but nothing happened. "Do you have any idea what to give our little boy?" She asked.

"Well, I had plans but... I don't know. I'm still not sure."

"I... I have plans too but it's a secret until his birthday." Quinn giggled and Sam just gave him a small side smile. She decided to just say what she's been wanting to for the past hour. "I was thinking... How about we file for our marriage license?" She asked and his hands holding the book slowly went down. "After all, the marriage is in 5 months and..."

"Okay." Sam cut her off as he placed down the book and looked at her. "We'll file for the marriage license next week. I'll take a day off when I can." He said and kissed her on the lips. "Look, I gotta take a shower. I'll just meet you in bed." He stood up and went to the bathroom. Quinn let him go and picked up Andrew to play.

Xxx

"Sam!" Lara called and her voice echoed in mid air. "What are you doing here on the rooftop? I thought you went home. It's already 5:30."

Sam turned around, wiping his face. "Just getting some fresh air before I get home."

"Are you okay? You seemed a little stress." She went closer, pulling something out from her bag.

"Kind of." He giggled and sighed. "Just a lot going through my life."

"Tell me." She pulled out her cigarette and offered it to Sam. "Cigarette?"

Sam turned it down and giggled. "Haven't had those since high school. I quit."

"Whatever." She said and laughed. "Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I lost my job at the resto-bar. I use my salary there to pay for our apartment." Sam walked around, looking at the sky.

"So I've heard." She said after a puff. "Listen. I've been wanting to tell you something. I was just waiting for the right time. I think now it is." She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'm promoting you."

Sam stopped walking and looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Head of Photography Department."

"Are you serious?" Sam walked closer to her, making sure he heard her right.

"Yes. You deserve it, Sam." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "No need to worry about bills. Your salary will be thrice of what you're earning today."

Sam finally smiled and placed his hand on top of hers. "Thanks Lara. I mean it."

"You deserve it." She smiled. "Now tell me your bigger problem." She puffed right in his face and he just stared at her.

He paused before answering. "Quinn and I...are having problems...producing a child." A tear fell down Sam's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"She's...having hormonal problems." He moved away to wipe the tears in his face. "I... I don't want to talk about it." He finally broke down and cried harder. Lara was surprised to hear the bad news so she just did the right thing. She comforted Sam by caressing his back and letting him cry his pain.

Xxx

Quinn was eating her lunch alone. Andrew was sleeping in the nursery so she just let the guardians there give him his bottle when he wakes up. She wasn't really eating. She just kept moving the greens and chicken on her plate around. Suddenly, Brody came and sat in front of her.

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn looked at him and back on her food. "Hey."

"Andrew's sleeping?"

"Yup."

"What are you eating?"

"Food."

She was clearly not answering normally. "How are your classes?"

"Fine."

"I heard you failed your midterm test in Film Finance."

"Mhmm."

Brody just stared at her. She doesn't look the same anymore. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I know, things are really hard right now...but you're gonna get through this. You're a strong person." Quinn stopped moving and looked at him.

"Not strong enough to produce a baby." Her face was full of depression and a tear fell down her face the moment she said the word baby.

"You can...and you will. Maybe...now's not the right time yet."

"Then when? When is the right time, Brody?" She was starting to get mad and serious. She pulled her hand from his. "'Cause I need to know. I need to know now!" She started to break down and silently cry her heart out.

Brody stood up and sat beside her. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight. He let her cry in his shoulder. "Cry as much as you want. Let it out." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm a failure both as a wife and a mother." She cried. They stayed like that for a little while until the bell rang. Brody brought Quinn to her next class.

Xxx

Sam and Quinn went to register for their marriage license and follow up check up to the doctor at the same day. They finished their marriage license in the morning. They were told to receive it about 3-4 months before their planned marriage which is September. In the afternoon, they went to the doctor's clinic. It's been two weeks since the news got out and they did follow the doctor's order. She tried her best to live healthier and they continued to have sex; not as often as before, though.

While waiting for their turn, Quinn and Sam were out in the waiting area, trying to stay calm. Sam noticed how tensed Quinn is so he held her hand and kissed it.

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get good results." He said and that made her smile. His support is probably the only thing that can calm her from all the tension and stress she feels from this problem.

"I haven't told you yet but I got promoted." He added. "Head of the Photography Department."

"I'm proud of you. I'm happy you're getting progress in that company." She said and kissed his cheek.

Just then, the secretary called them in. "Mr. And Mrs. Evans. You may get inside."

Both have decided to never let go of each other's hands the whole time they were inside the clinic. It's their way of supporting each other. They were, after all, together in this no matter what the result is. They'll be there for each other.

Sadly, they went out the clinic with crushed hearts. The doctor said that their chance is still around that 20% given to them before. Nothing changed so that means it's neither a good thing nor a bad thing. They were told to keep trying and never lose hope. Maybe, now's not the time but it doesn't mean the time won't come.

Xxx

"Sam, where are you?" She said the moment he picked up the phone.

"Oh... Hey. I'm still in the office. Just uh... Finishing some stuff." He responded.

"But it's 9:30 in the evening."

"Yeah. I'm working overtime. I won't go to work tomorrow."

"Why? Are you sick?" She asked.

"No... I'm fine. You think you can skip school for a while tomorrow? We'll go somewhere."

She was confused with him. What could he be talking about?

"Uh, yeah. I think I can find a way."

He sighed. "Cool. I'll be home soon but this might take a little while. Go to sleep." He ordered.

"I'm fine. I'll just wait for you."

"No. Don't. I don't know what time I'll be done with this. I mean, still got loads of photos to recheck. Go to sleep."

"Uhm... Okay. I love you, Sam."

Sam paused a little while. "I love you, Quinn." Then he hung up.

Sam placed down the phone on the bedside table. He was sitting on the bed, facing the window on the left side of the room. Half of his naked body was covered in sheet as his sweaty abs are exposed. Lara's naked body was covered in sheets to as he hugged Sam from behind. Suddenly, she puffed in his face again and gave the cigarette she's smoking to Sam. Sam grabbed it and smoked. He sat back up with feet stretched on the bed. He continued smoking his shared cigarette with Lara.

Lara moved herself into Sam's arm and kept kissing Sam's body. "You think she knows?" She giggled but Sam didn't answer. He just kept smoking.

"Maybe you can try releasing inside me. Let's see if I can get pregnant." She laughed but Sam didn't think it was a good joke.

He looked at her, really pissed. "It's not funny. Only Quinn will be the mother of my child." He said as he puffed his almost finished cigarette.

"I'm sorry, Sam." She went from his body up to his neck but he wasn't reacting at all. "I'm fine with this, you know? Sneaking out. At least, we satisfy each other's body." She giggled and started going up to his ear and his cheek.

Sam was just staring at nothing and Lara needed some action from him.

"Come on, Sam. The last time we did this, you were wild. We even had 2 rounds, remember? Here in my bed and in my bathroom?" She said as she licked Sam's lower lip and he just looked at her.

"Oh, I see. You need a round 2 for tonight, huh?" She laughed as she straddled him. Sam just finished off the stick and grabbed another one from the bedside table. "I can go for that." She said, going down to blow him.

Sam just kept smoking and closed his eyes. He just let her do the job as he closed his eyes and think about his patient wife at home.

Xxx

The next day, Sam picked up Quinn from school to go to his surprise for her. Andrew was with them too. She decided to attend her classes in the morning and skip the afternoon ones.

"Where are we going, anyway?" She asked.

"It's a surprise, silly. I hope this will cover my birthday gift to Andrew." He smiled as he drove to the special place.

Quinn felt giddy with his plans. She knew something was up but she didn't want jinx it. She stayed clueless the rest of the trip. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a house. Sam went down and so did Quinn and Andrew. Sam stood by the door as Quinn followed him.

"Why are we here? Who lives here?" She asked as she stared at the house.

Sam turned to face her. "We do." Then he smirked at her.

Quinn looked at him as if he suddenly told her he's gay. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"3 bedrooms. 1 for us, 1 for Andrew and 1 for the guest room. 1 bathroom and it's outside the bedroom. A not so big kitchen, a nice living room and just a small garden. It's not that big but at least it's ours." He smiled at her and she couldn't stop jumping. She was carrying Andrew so he was unluckily being shaken but he's fine. She hugged Sam with Andrew in between.

"I can't believe it, Sam! Our own house!" She was still in shock. "But, how? This must have been expensive!"

"Well, I know a friend who got it at the lowest price. We're paid for the next 3 months but we still have to pay for it monthly until we reach the total price." He laughed. "You like it?"

"I love it, Sam! You're the best!" She kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

"You deserve the best, of course." He wrapped his arm around her on the shoulders. "How about we take a look at it?"

"Yeah! Of course! When do we get to move in?" She asked as they went inside their new home.

"Next week, Sunday. That's about 2 days before Andrew's birthday. I thought we might want to celebrate it here." He said as they toured around the place. He was right. It wasn't that big but it was enough for a small family like them. Everything about them felt right after that day. It was like they forgot all their problems and focused on what they have at the moment.

Xxx

Finally, it was moving day! All their stuff was already brought to their new home except for their clothes, the dog and valuables. Quinn thought it would be adorable for them to say goodbye to every part of that place. It was their home for more than a year and without that place, they wouldn't have had Andrew. Quinn was helping Andrew practice his running skills with Cooper since the place was spotless. It's all space and Andrew had more room to play. Sam got back from loading their bags when he saw Andrew playing with Quinn and Cooper.

"Oh, no big boy! Time to say goodbye to this place. We have a new house now." Sam said, picking up Andrew and spinning him around. He was laughing hard.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Babe, can you get that? That's probably the caretaker getting the key." Sam said as he played with Andrew and Cooper. Quinn walked to the door and when she opened it, it was a girl who looked like the daughter of Paris Hilton. She was wearing all these diamonds and she looked really fancy.

"Uhm... How may I help you ma'am?" Quinn asked with a welcoming smile.

"I'm looking for the owner of this room apartment." She said, as she removed her sunglasses.

"We are but we're about to move out now to our new place. You can just talk to the caretaker if you're interested in renting this." Quinn smiled but the lady's face turned into a surprise.

"No, I need to talk to you." She tried to explain but Sam came in the scene, carrying Andrew.

"Quinn, who is it..." He stopped when he saw the lady in front. "Good afternoon." Sam greeted.

"I'm sorry, but what is that you need?" Quinn asked again the lady.

"I need to talk to you...about that little boy." She paused as Sam and Quinn became shock of her intention.

"I left him at your doorstep a couple of months ago." She explained. "I'm his mother."

**I hope you enjoyed that! ;) Hahahaha read, review and share!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm his mother." She repeated as Quinn slowly started to tear up. "I have child service with me. I'd like to take my son back now." Sam was just as stunned as Quinn. She was about to reach for Andrew but Sam moved back.

"Are you serious? You can't do that! You can't take my son!" Quinn grabbed Andrew from Sam.

"Sir, we have adoption papers. We have officially adopted him. I'm sorry but we're not giving our child back." Sam said as he closed the door but the lady pushed the door.

"Sir, it is actually stated in your adoption agreement that unless the biological parent is dead or missing, you're going to need the parents' signature of approval." The guy from child service explained.

"Yes, I'd like to take my son home now..." She reached for Andrew but Quinn moved back.

"No! I'm not giving you my son!" She nearly shouted. "Sam, do something!"

Sam got in the way to stop them. "I'm sorry but this is just happening all of a sudden. If you could give time to take care of things..."

The lady cut her off. "Time? You already had 8 months with him. I need my son back."

"I'm sorry, sir but we're gonna have to take him now."

The lady reached for Andrew but Quinn was fighting back.

"Sir, I'm really sorry but we have to get the child back now." They said until they forcefully grabbed Andrew from Quinn and left. Andrew started to cry when he left his mother's arms. Quinn tried to run after them but didn't catch up. Instead, she just stared at the fading view of the car in which his son was riding. She couldn't do anything but cry. Sam couldn't do anything but hold his tears and comfort his wife.

Xxx

"Mom, let's go. It's 1pm. We have to go now." Sam called her, squinting his tired eyes from crying. He knew she loved it when he calls her that. Quinn was just staring at the window, crying still.

"Stop calling me mom. I just lost my child." Quinn said, trying to hold her tears but she couldn't. She was tired of crying too.

Sam got speechless. He went closer to her and hugged her. "Come here."

Quinn buried her face in Sam's chest and cried hard. Just the sound of Quinn's crying made Sam cry too. He didn't know what to do or say anymore cause he knows nothing will make her calm. Sam kissed her on the head and hugged her tighter. "We'll figure something out." He whispered to her in a husky and crying voice. "But right now... We have to leave for our new home and take some rest."

"That house won't feel much like a home to me if we don't have Andrew around." She said, trying her best to sound clear as she was sobbing hard.

"I'm still here, right? We still have each other." He knew she was right. Andrew was one of the reasons, beside their love for each other, which kept them strong. "We'll find a way. We'll get our son back. I promise." He explained and he heard her cry harder.

"I'm scared, Sam. He might be my only hope to give you a child. If I don't have him, I'm scared that I might lose you too." She wept as she felt her body become weaker, dropping most of her weight in Sam's arms.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'll never leave you, Quinn." He said, although her words struck him. What if Andrew was really their only hope of having a child? He was just taken from them in a blink and they couldn't do anything about it.

He let her release her emotions on him for a while until she finally agreed to leave for their new house. They arrived there and it was definitely not the mood they were expecting since planning to move. Dinner was really quiet and there wasn't much sleeping that happened that night. Sam kept waking up and hearing his woman cry in the middle of the night.

The next day, Sam let Quinn sleep in. He woke her up asking if she'll go to school but she said she'll just stay home. Sam understood her. He said he needs to go to work to finish off some work but the truth was, he just needed something to take his mind off of the situation.

When Sam got home that night, he was happy to see that Quinn managed to take a shower and eat something since there were unwashed dishes in the sink. He went inside and saw Quinn in bed with Cooper. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not but he decided to just kiss her in the head to inform her he was home.

Days passed and it was already Andrew's birthday. Sam woke up and found Quinn looking at Andrew's crib in his supposed to be new room. He hugged her from behind and her only reaction was to hold his arm.

"Happy birthday, my son." Quinn whispered and the tears started to roll again.

Sam smiled but he knew he would cry any second. He kissed her ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Andrew." Sam saw her wiping he tears. He had to change his subject. "Quinn, you haven't attended your classes for days. You have to go soon if you don't want to fail."

Quinn let out a deep sigh. "I don't know. I don't think I'm ready."

"You can't just lock yourself here for the rest of your life. You need to go out."

"Maybe next time, babe. But not today."

Hearing her call him babe gave Sam a relief. He knew she was trying to get back on her feet. At least, she was trying. That's good enough for Sam.

Quinn around and saw him teary eyed too. She cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. "Go take a shower. You're gonna be late for work."

"I was thinking of taking you out for lunch. You know... Just to get out from the heavy stress." He wrapped his arms around her, but they were still face to face.

"I don't know, babe. I don't really feel like getting out of the house."

"Then, we'll just stay in. I'll cook for you. We can watch a movie. Play with Cooper...with _each other._"

His last suggestion made her smile and giggle a bit.

"I just want to take care of you today. I know it's gonna be hard but I want to help you get back on your feet."

Quinn just looked at him. She knew he was getting tired too. She kissed him on the lips again and whispered on his lips. "Thank you."

"You know, I love you so much."

"I love you too." And they kissed again before Sam went to take a shower.

They stayed in the whole day doing random activities, spending time with each other and trying to make one another smile though someone was definitely being missed. Night came and both felt in the mood for some pleasuring. At first they were rubbing on each other until one decided that they don't need their clothes anymore.

Sam was excited to have his Quinn back. Not only good but intense in bed. He let her be in control for a while. She blew him hard and he thought that was it for him but she stopped. She made him ask for more.

"Oh God." Sam said, breathing hard as he heard her giggle. She finally straddled him and guided his cock in her hot and wet entrance. She kept on teasing him until his hard manhood finally entered her. He exhaled deeply as she moaned in his ear. She rode him like there was no tomorrow. Her pace was really fast until Sam felt like his end was nearing.

"Babe, I'm... I'm gonna...explode." He said and she wasn't stopping until he did explode.

Quinn kept up with the fast pace and she can really tell he was almost there. "Release inside me. We need to have a baby."

He couldn't contain it and felt like he blacked out when he came inside her. She started to slow down and his eyes remained closed. After a while, he realized what she just said. He opened his eyes and asked her, "What did you say?"

Quinn felt he didn't like what she said. "Nothing. It's nothing." She moved back to the other side of the bed and faced her back on him. "Go to sleep, babe. Good night."

All that ran through Sam's mind after that was _What the fuck?_

Xxx

A week has passed and they still haven't gotten Andrew back. Quinn went back to school the day after Andrew's birthday. Sam was obviously bothered during work times. Most of the time, his co-workers would find him just sitting in the office, staring at their family portrait. He wouldn't notice the people coming in unless they call his name.

Sam was about to leave for home one day when he was told that Lara was asking him to go to her office. He grabbed his stuff to go to her office and tell her he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Sam knocked on her door and she told him to come in.

He peeked through the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"All the time." She said and laughed. He wasn't really in the mood for these flirty talks. "Come inside."

"Listen, I'm not really in the mood to talk. I just want to go home right now."

"This won't take long." She pulled him in and pushed him to sit on the chair. Lara straddled him and started kissing him on the lips and unbuttoning his shirt. "I missed you, Sam. We haven't had sex for weeks."

"Stop it." He stopped her, pushing her off of him.

"Come on. Just a quick sex on my table." She said, moving all the stuff on her table to get some space. She started touching him on the crotch but he didn't do anything.

"I'm not in the mood for that shit, Lara. I just want to go home."

She pulled down her panties and lifted her dress. She grabbed his hand and made him feel her wet folds. Sam was a guy and things like this were really inevitably seductive for him. He rubbed her down there as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Sam stopped when he realized he needed to."No, enough. Stop. My wife's waiting for me at home. I gotta go."

He was about to leave but she said something that made him stop.

"But your son's not there."

Sam turned around, raising an eyebrow on her. "What?"

"I know your son's not with you anymore, Sam." She pulled her panties up and fixed her dress. "That's why I called you in here."

"How did you know?" Sam asked, feeling a bit confused. Was she spying on him?

"Andrew... I mean, Nathan... is my nephew."

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief. Was she aware of what's going on since his first appearance at their front door?

"Jenna Shireman. My father adopted her when she was 7 years old. I didn't agree to share our family's fortune and last name with her when my father died so she had to give up her baby to accept a job offering in Canada."

Sam was just quietly listening to her. He was standing by the door but he can feel his legs giving up any moment. What she was explaining to him was so surreal for him. It was totally unexpected.

"I found out she left Nathan in your house when I checked your address in your file. I didn't say a word as I thought my nephew was in good hands. Now that she's back, I made a proposition for her to have my family's last name and she agreed." Lara went closer to him and held his hand.

"Now, I have a proposition for you." He didn't speak and just stared at her. "I really love you Sam Evans. I want to be with you and I knew I had to do this. I convinced Jenna and she agreed to give Andrew back."

Sam's face finally lit up. It was probably the biggest smile he's had since like forever. He hugged Lara with such gratefulness. "Thank you so much, Lara! Oh my God! I can't believe this." His joy was up till the roof until she dropped the catch.

"Anything for you Sam. Marry me and Quinn can have Andrew back."

The smile on Sam's face immediately crushed and he pulled back from the hug.

"Quinn can have his stupid adopted child back and we can have our own family, with our own little children. They'll be your own, Sam. I can give you kids."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just looked at her in disgust. Was she seriously offering to give Andrew back in replacement to him?

"Take it, Sam. Quinn can have Andrew back...if you leave her and marry me."

Sam was speechless and all he could do was look at her in shock and move back. He felt so many mixed emotions that he just left her then and slammed the door on the way out.

Xxx

Sam got home late at night and Quinn was still in the living room but she fell asleep from watching TV. When Sam gentle closed the door, she suddenly woke up.

"Hey. You're home." She smiled at him, while covered in a blanket.

Sam smiled at her. "You fell asleep?"

"I was actually waiting for you. I didn't even realize I fell asleep." She giggled but when he came closer to her, she noticed something. His eyes were red and tired. He obviously got done from an intense crying session.

"Sam, what's wrong? What happened?" She stood up and asked.

He sat on the couch and covered his face and shook his head. Quinn came up to him and hugged him. "Tell me, babe. What happened?"

Sam looked at her and he swears he couldn't control the tears in his eyes just by looking at hers. "Quinn, sit down. We need to talk."

Quinn was confused with him but she followed him. She moved back and sat on the longer couch.

Sam sat beside her and held her hands. "I... I know where Andrew is."

She smiled at him like he did a while back in the office. "Oh my God! Where's our son?"

"He's... He's with the biological mother, Jenna."

"Well... Where can we find this Jenna girl? We really need to get him back 'cause I just saw some new cool shoes for him to wear..."

Sam cut her off. "Quinn... Listen to me." He started crying again. "Jenna...is Lara Shireman's foster sister."

"Your...boss?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Lara made a proposition with her and she agreed to give Andrew back."

Quinn kept hearing good news and she couldn't understand why Sam was crying. "I guess that girl has good used in this world, too but... Sam, why are you crying? Isn't that good news?" She asked, wiping her fiancé's face from all the tears that were falling.

"She only agreed to give Andrew back...if I marry Lara."

Quinn's face fell from what he just said. Her grip on his hands loosens as tears started to fall her face. "You can't be serious? Tell me she isn't serious about this..." She was stunned.

"I didn't give an answer, Quinn. I..."

"You didn't give an answer?" She asked thinking if he was having thoughts about the choices. "Are you having thoughts about her options?" She was starting to move back.

"No, Quinn. It's not that. I just...can't." He broke down. "I want Andrew back as much as you do but...I can't..."

"Is she expecting you to choose between me and my son?!" She was angry by the tone of her voice which was nearly shouting. "I can't afford to lose a husband or a son, Sam!"

Sam tried to calm her down. "Quinn, calm down. I didn't choose okay? I'm not going to leave you either, I promise." He said and hugged her as they both cried. Life's been getting harder and harder for them and neither of them knows how to face the next day anymore.

Xxx

Sam didn't go to the office next day. He had to admit; he chickened out and was scared to see Lara's face again. Quinn went to school and told Sam she would be back before dinner time. She didn't tell Sam but after school, she decided to look for this Jenna Shireman.

Quinn had good sources aka Brody to find where to look for this girl named Jenna Shireman. When she got her address, Quinn immediately went to their house. Her driver aka Brody waited outside while she was inside doing her plan. She was happy to find out that Jenna Shireman was indeed home with his little boy.

A couple of minutes of waiting were worth it. She saw her little boy Andrew being carried by the girl she needed to see.

The moment Andrew saw her, he laughed. "Mama!" Andrew shouted.

"My baby." Quinn whispered to herself as she felt her eyes about to cry.

"What do you want?" Jenna asked.

"Look. I need to talk to you." Quinn said, looking for something in her bag. She got out some papers and went closer to Jenna. "Please, please, please. Sign the papers for adoption. I want... I need my son back."

"Wait... So you agreed to give up your husband?" She looked at her in shock.

"What? No." Quinn giggled at her question. "You see, I came here to talk to you 'cause we don't want to agree on Lara's terms so I was hoping I could talk you into signing the papers." Her eyes were practically begging.

Jenna just stared at her. Did she think she would agree to her begging just like that? Quinn felt like her plan wasn't working so she did what she had to do. She knelt on the floor and begged for her son back.

"Please. I need my son back. I'm begging you to sign these papers." Quinn cried and Jenna could feel the softening of her heart. She wanted to agree but it won't be that easy.

"Quinn, stand up!" A different voice joined in. Lara came to the scene and asked Jenna to leave the two of them alone. "Look at yourself. Begging for someone else's child."

Quinn stood up and faced her. "Stop getting in the way of others' business."

Lara laughed at her. "You know, you and I should talk tomorrow. We have a lot of things to discuss."

"I'm not giving you my husband."

"Your _fiancé. _Probably, my future husband though." She laughed and Quinn swore she wanted to grab the lady's lungs and burn it in her face. "Now, get out of my house." Lara ordered.

Quinn didn't want any police in the scene so she just left and thought she'll come back soon. Before Quinn could get out of the house, Lara invited her for coffee.

"Tomorrow at the New York Coffee Way, 3pm. I'll see you there...if you want to have your son back."

Xxx

Sam stayed at home for the second day. Quinn didn't tell him about her adventure at the Shiremans' place and she stayed up all night thinking about Lara's invite. Morning came and she decided to go for it. Maybe some talking will get Lara to fear her. Quinn was a kind hearted girl but when it comes to the important things in her life, she can be the meanest bitch you'll ever come across with.

3 o'clock came and Quinn waved Sam goodbye. When he asked where she was going, she said she just needed to submit some papers to her professor.

Quinn got to the coffee shop about 15 minutes later. Lara was already there , sipping some hot coffee.

"Oh, you came!" Lara said, smirking at her. "Have a seat."

Quinn pulled the chair and sat.

"I already ordered you a cup of coffee."

"No, thank you. I don't want to die of poisoning just yet." Let the sarcasm game start.

"Oh goodness. How did you know?" She snapped her fingers. "Darn it, I almost had you." She had that evilish grin on again.

Quinn raised her brow on her and crossed her arms in front of her. "What do you want, desparate?"

"Well, Sam of course. How about you, desperate? You want to have a child right? But oh no... You can't have one."

"Sad to say, you can't have Sam too. You only have to options. Either you live without Sam or you die without Sam."

"Actually, you know what. You have an option too. You can have Andrew back if..."

"I'm not giving you Sam. He's mine and mine alone. So shut your fucking pie hole and stop asking for him."

Lara stopped drinking and placed down the cup. "You have one choice to make Quinn. We'll both benefit from it and we can get out of each others' hair. You get your child, I get Sam."

"Why don't you just face it, Lara? Sam doesn't want you. Stop forcing yourself with him."

"Really, Quinn?" She laughed out loud. "I'm pretty sure Sam wanted me during his overtime at work."

Quinn raised her brow in confusion. She didn't get what she was talking about.

Lara leaned forward to whisper to her. "Hasn't Sam told you about our late night meetings in my bed room? Oh and yeah, also in my bathroom, my kitchen and sometimes on my desk."

Quinn could feel the tears in her eyes and the anger in her hands.

"We only planned on doing it once a night but sometimes, when we felt really hungry for each other... We go for round two." She was still laughing like the evil bitch that she is.

"Oh...and congratulations. Your fiancé has a really big dick that fits me well."

Quinn couldn't control it anymore so she slapped her hard in the face like she always wanted to the day she met this desperate boss of her fiancé.

"Wow. That reminded me of Sam's constant slapping on my ass when he wanted me to go faster."

Quinn had enough and she grabbed the coffee and intentionally spilled everything on Lara's face. "You're a disgusting little bitch." She said and left the coffee shop. She was in so much rage that she could kill anybody who gets in her way.

"I sent you guys some pictures at home! Enjoy!" Lara shouted but Quinn was already out of the building.

Xxx

Quinn got home a bit late as she was not ready to see Sam's face. She opened the door and their house was a mess. The couches were turned upside down, there were broken glasses everywhere and scattered photos on the floor. Sam was standing in front of the glass door before the mini garden with a scotch in hand.

"Where have you been?" He turned around to face her. "With your boy toy?" He said.

Quinn was confused to what he said. She picked up one of the photos and saw herself with Brody, carrying Andrew and having a good time. She remembered that happened in November last year. She picked up another photo and saw another moment that she remembered to have happened in March. She was crying, face buried in Brody's chest and his lips were clearly on the top of her head.

"Where the hell did these come from?" She asked.

"Someone dropped in the mail today. Why, Quinn?" He asked. "Why?!" He shouted as he threw the glass of scotch on the wall.

"I should ask you the same question, Sam." Quinn walked closer to him, trying to control her tears. She didn't want him to see how weak she was. "You want to know where I've been? I just met with your boss only to find out she was also your fuck buddy!"

Sam was speechless. He knew the truth would come out soon, he just didn't expect it today. Quinn was full of anger and she slapped him in the face.

"You've been telling me you're working overtime but the truth is you were fucking that girl in her bathroom!" She started crying now. "Why, Sam? Is it... Is it because I can't bear a child?" She started to cry harder but with anger.

Sam looked at her, starting to tear up too. "Why were you sneaking up with Brody behind my back?"

"I had no one to talk to!"

"Then, why didn't you talk to me?! Why did you choose him over me, Quinn? Weren't we supposed to be the one fixing our shit and not that guy?!"

"It's because I couldn't! I couldn't talk to you! I felt a sudden change from you ever since you got that fucking promotion from your desperate boss!

"I didn't change, Quinn! You did! Ever since you found out about that hormonal problem of yours, you just wanted to have sex with me to try and bear a child! It wasn't about our love anymore! You only had sex with me to have a child!"

Quinn slapped him again. "Why do you think I begged you to apply for that stupid marriage license, huh? It's because I love you! I loved you Sam! I wanted to make sure that even if I couldn't have a child, I'd still have you. We'd still be together in life!" She cried harder and she was punching him on the chest but she was too weak to even hurt Sam.

"You always think this is hard for you and you alone! Have you ever thought about my feelings Quinn? I'm part of this relationship too. I'm hurting just as much as you are! I'm hurting more actually! Because I see you struggle every day, trying to figure out what's wrong, and I can't do anything about it!" Sam walked to the wall and sat on the floor.

"I tried everything I can...to bear a child, get Andrew back and to keep you at the same time...but now I don't think I want either of them." Quinn picked up her purse from the floor.

"So, what? You're calling off the wedding? Try me, Quinn." He said, wiping his tears.

Quinn exhaled as she felt there were more tears about to come out with the sentence she's about to speak. "As of now, that's all I've been thinking of." Quinn removed the ring on her finger and placed it on the counter. Quinn cried harder but Sam just stared at her. When she reached for the jewellery on her neck, that's when Sam started to cry harder. It was the necklace he got her when they just got together in New York where they first met.

After all the strength she could to leave the ring and necklace on the counter, she left their home. When she got out, Sam punched the wall and started to cry more. After losing a big possibility of having a child, losing their little boy to his real parent, they just lost each other that day.

**DON'T HATE ME! HAHAHAHAHA I KNOW THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE WORST CHAPTERS FOR YOU BUT I REALLY HAD FUN WRITING THIS! IT WAS SO INTENSE, SO MUCH EMOTIONS AND I HOPE A LOT OF YOUR QUESTIONS HAS BEEN ANSWERED WITH THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DO STAY AS THIS MIGHT BE LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE WHERE THERE IS AN EMOTIONAL BREAK DOWN. THE NEXT CHAPTERS MIGHT BE PRETTY GOOD FOR YOU IF YOU GUYS WANT SOME GOOD FABREVANS LOVIN'. HAHAHA I HOPE YOU STAY AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! AS ALWAYS, READ REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE! :D**

**PS: PLEASE COMMENT OF WHAT STORY YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AN UPDATE NEXT! OVERGRON ONE SHOTS? FABREVANS ONE SHOTS? OUR NEW ADVENTURE? OR ANOTHER STORY? :) THANKS!**


End file.
